Un Cambio de Planes
by damian175
Summary: Linea de tiempo: Despues de la coronacion de Twilight y la pelicula. Todo esta listo para viajar y disfrutar de sus vacaciones invernales, pero momentos antes este viaje toma otro camino. Lo que no tomo en cuenta, es que en realidad hizo un viaje dimensional, pero obtendra ayuda de objetos especiales que lo ayudara en su viaje. Self-insert. Viaje Dimensional.
1. Chapter 1: Introduccion

**A/N- Notas del autor: Este va a ser mi primer fanfic creado, por lo que es un self-insert, pero lo extraño de esto es, que en realidad lo unico que se de la serie es a traves de otros fanfics y algunos creepypastas, por lo que para realizar ciertas descripciones tuve que investigar en la wiki...  
**

**Y el mundo implosiono y exploto al mismo tiempo...  
**

**Si les interesa saber que hacia antes de llegar y como fui transportado, sigan leyendo, pero si quieren dirigirse cuando ya he llegado, pueden saltarse este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Introduccion**

Mi nombre es Damian, un chico de 16 años, pelo color castaño y corto, ojos color castaños, complexión delgada, color de piel blanco y estatura de 1.70 m. Gamer amante de juegos no tan modernos, lector de fanfics, entre otras cosas, pero no todo iba a ser tan normal un día de invierno…

"Damian, despierta!" Dice una voz femenina mientras me empieza a agitar para que me despierte.

"Ya voy…" Dije un poco adormilado, pero con ganas de seguir durmiendo.

"Está bien, pero asegúrate de no quedarte dormido o se te va a hacer tarde." Respondió la voz, en un tono más pasivo.

"Está bien mama..." Respondí ya totalmente despierto. 'Si todavía me queda mucho tiempo de vacaciones, ¿Por qué me dijo que se me iba a hacer tarde?' Pensé mientras me preparaba mentalmente para el día de hoy.

Antes de salir, tome mi celular para checar la hora y el día, ya que a veces perdía la noción del tiempo, y era un lunes 20 de enero y las 8 de la mañana.

Tenía puesto mi ropa de dormir, que consistía en una pantalonera color azul de cuadros y un suéter de algodón de color gris, lo típico para el frio. Me puse mis sandalias, que parecían más unas pantuflas, pero más cómodas de usar, para luego dirigirme a la cocina y comenzar el día con el desayuno.

**15 minutos después…**

Ya estaba a punto de terminar de almorzar cuando mi mama me recordó un asunto, "Recuerda que vas a ir a visitar a unos de tus amigos antes de irnos de viaje, así que asegúrate de empacar lo que vas a llevar." Me dijo antes de levantarme de la mesa para ir a dejar los platos y vasos al lavatrastos, no sin antes afirmar de que si escuche lo que dijo.

'Por eso fue que dijo que se me iba a hacer tarde!' –Pensé mientras caminaba hacia mi cuarto- 'Entonces debo preparar 2 mochilas si quiero llevar en una lo electrónico y en la otra mi ropa.' Elegí dos mochilas, una de las mochilas era de tamaño considerable, ya que era una mochila para laptop, tenía un diseño de camuflaje con manchas verde fuerte y claro en toda la mochila, esta era la que usaba normalmente para mis estudios, pero como me iba de viaje, simplemente saque todos los libros y cuadernos y la deje a un lado, la otra mochila, era de color negro y azul, también diseño tipo camuflaje, pero más pequeña que la otra, esta iba a ser para lo demás que necesitara.

**30 minutos después….**

"Veamos, llevamos algunos cambios de ropa para salir y uno para dormir, algunos productos de limpieza, junto con algunos dulces, golosinas y otros alimentos para comer." -Mientras volví mi mirada hacia la mochila verde camo- "Y en esta llevo 2 consolas, que son un PSP y una Wii, con sus controles y sus respectivos cargadores, una televisión pequeña LCD, un tomacorriente de 2 entradas que funcionaba con paneles solares, otros cargadores y un espacio reservado para la laptop y sus componentes." Sorprendentemente, y gracias a que sabia como acomodar cada cosa en su lugar, quedo espacio para acomodar más cosas en caso de que necesitara.

Después de acomodar todo, proseguí a cambiarme de ropa, el cual consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de manga corta color azul, de rayas, pero con mangas grises, aparentando ser una camisa encima de un suéter, junto con una chamarra gruesa de algodón color negro, la cual también podía usar como bufanda, ya que el cuello podía cubrir mi boca, con un interior azul y con un bolsillo en el interior del lado izquierdo, el cual usaba para colocar siempre mi celular, y unos zapatos de montaña color café, pero con la apariencia de un par de tenis.

Checando que tenía todo listo, recordé que me faltaba llevar otra cosa que me siempre llevaba por si las dudas, estos eran 2 pares de tasers o pistolas eléctricas, una cuerpo a cuerpo y otra a distancia, los cuales empaque junto con sus cargadores y fundas respectivas.

Revise la hora y note que tenía tiempo de sobra…

"Veamos qué puedo hacer para pasar el tiempo…" Me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba al cuarto donde tenía la laptop y me puse a jugar un rato al Battlefield 2 mientras esperaba a que pasara el tiempo.

Después de un tiempo me empecé a aburrir y decidí ver unos cuantos videos para pasar el tiempo, pero aun así seguía teniendo demasiado tiempo de sobra, y al final decidí seguir la lectura de una de las tantas historias que salen en FanFiction, ingles o español, pero mientras siguiera entretenido, seguiría leyendo.

**3 horas y media más tarde…**

Decidí apagar mi laptop para ir a guardarla en la mochila con su cargador y componentes, justo a tiempo para ver que mi mama se preparaba también para salir, por lo que empecé a juntar mi equipaje a un lado de la puerta para después ir a guardarlo en el automóvil.

Ya guardado todo en la parte trasera del automóvil, salimos de casa y me llevo a la casa de mi amigo, pero no sin antes decirme que en 3 horas iba a pasar por mí, a lo cual simplemente escuche y afirme con señales.

Al llegar con mi amigo decidí no dejar las mochilas en el carro, en caso de que a mi mama se le olvidara de que están ahí, ya que no puedo arriesgar que se quede todo lo electrónico expuesto a demasiado calor. Ya dentro de la casa salude a toda la familia y me dirigí con todas mis cosas a su cuarto para dejar todo mientras platicábamos y decidíamos que hacer, al final decidí poner el Wii para jugar por un tiempo.

**Un tiempo después**

Al cabo de un rato de jugar, revise la hora y me di cuenta que ya casi era hora de irme.

"Creo que ya casi es hora de irme." Dije mientras empezaba a apagar la consola. A decir verdad, me divertía mas jugar con alguien que viajando, pero de todos modos tenía que irme.

"Te acompaño afuera si quieres, de todos modos sirve que vamos a explorar un rato alrededor." Dijo mientras yo empezaba a guardar todo.

"Está bien, pero me tengo que llevar todo porque se nos va a hacer tarde para viajar, así que no podemos irnos muy lejos." Le respondi con algo preocupación.

"Entonces hay un lugar que podemos revisar que no está lejos de aquí." Decia mientras caminábamos fuera de casa..

Mientras llegábamos al lugar, los dos notamos a lo lejos una casa abandonada, pero eso no fue lo extraño, sino una luz demasiado extraña y brillante que hacía notar aquella casa desde lejos, pero sorprendentemente nadie lo había notado aun, así que éramos los primeros en verlo. Sin pensar, mi curiosidad me llevo hacia aquel lugar y me empecé a acercar hacia la casa, conociendo que a veces es mejor no andar de curioso cada vez que ves algo así.

"Esa luz no es normal, nada que yo conozca hace un brillo de tal magnitud." Dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana para ver que era.

"No creo que debamos acercarnos demasiado, aparte de que ya casi llegan por ti" Dijo el, que ya estaba a punto de irse pero lo detuve diciéndole "Saca tu celular y empieza a grabar, posiblemente sea algo que ninguno de los dos sepa que es, además de que si pasa algo lo tendremos en grabación" Dije mientras yo tomaba una cámara que tenía guardada entre mis cosas para también empezar a grabar.

Al acercarnos a la ventana lo primero que notamos, fue que la luz emanaba de una esfera colocada cuidadosamente en el suelo "Así que de ahí viene la luz…" Dije sorprendido.

"Ok, ya viste que es, ya lo grabamos…! Ahora vámonos!" Dijo con un tono de preocupación, ya que el pensó que la casa no estaba tan abandonada aparentemente y que alguien vivía ahí.

"No te preocupes, parece ser que nadie ha estado aquí por un buen tiempo" Le dije mientras señalaba el suelo, que estaba cubierto con tierra, pero sin tener alguna huella de alguien en un buen tiempo.

"Aun así, no sabemos si es peligroso o no acercarnos, !incluso tocar esa esfera!" Dijo pero notando su desesperación de irse de ese lugar tan pronto como fuera posible.

Pero lo que el no sabía, es que tenía una idea de lo que esa esfera era, ya que al examinarla más de cerca, parecía ser que tenia dibujado un sol, pero con un estilo antiguo, como si hubieran tomado de referencia alguna pintura de siglos anteriores.

Por lo que recordaba, ese símbolo provenía de algún lugar, pero eso no era lo que reconocía, sino la esfera, que ya había leído cosas similares a objetos brillantes y el símbolo, pero lo considere con una teoría, así que mientras pensaba sobre las posibilidades, fui con el mientras yo y el seguíamos grabando y le conté lo que podría pasar

"Mira, si creo lo que creo que es, al momento de tocar esa esfera con mis manos, posiblemente voy a ser envuelto en una luz para empezar a ser arrastrado a un vórtice que se creara."- Mientras me sentía como un científico explicando algún evento, pero estaba notando que el me veía con cara de incrédulo pero aun así seguía grabando al igual que yo- "Pero si llega a pasar, no intentes tratar de ayudarme, ya que posiblemente no funcione y termines en la misma situación, sin embargo, seguirás grabando aunque pase eso, solo mantén tu distancia."

Y así seguí dando indicaciones para que no terminara en la misma situación, si es que sucedía. El me seguía mirando con cara de incrédulo pero le termine por decir: "Si llega a pasar y la esfera sigue aquí, toma la esfera pero sin tocarla con tus manos, utiliza tu chamarra si es posible para tomar la esfera y llevarla a tu casa, pero asegúrate que no la toque nadie, y también avisa a mis padres, si no pasa, lo considerare como una historia creada en una hora." Por lo que me di cuenta, parece ser que se dejo de preocupar por un momento para después enfocar su cámara hacia la esfera.

"Ahora, a comprobar si mi teoría es correcta…" Dije con un tono serio mientras tomaba la esfera con mis manos, que para mi sorpresa, se sentía tibio, cuando el clima era demasiado frio como para que un objeto de crista tuviera tal temperatura.

"Parece ser que tu teoría si fue en realidad una historia después de todo" Me dijo mientras noto la esfera en mis manos y que, aparentemente, no sucedía nada.

"Al parecer creo que-"No pude terminar cuando empecé a notar un destello mientras veía como se abría un vórtice y empezaba a arrastrarme con todo y mis mochilas.

"Parece ser que tenía razón" Dije calmado pero con algo de preocupación, no sabía si intentar correr o aferrarme a algo, pero me di cuenta que eso no iba a funcionar, así que simplemente me quede todo el tiempo que pude para asegurarme que mi amigo no hiciera lo que pensé que haría cualquier persona al ver eso.

Y estaba en lo correcto, cuando vi que mi amigo empezó a querer correr para ayudarme, pero lo volví a mirar y le dije con un tono serio: "No lo intentes, y recuerda lo que te dije, y pase lo que pase no dejes de grabar hasta que esto pase"

Fue lo último que le dije antes de ver como retrocedía para quedar fuera del alcance del vórtice mientras que fui totalmente arrastrado hacia el vórtice y todo a mí alrededor simplemente era un destello de blanco, como si estuviera mirando directamente a la luz por un buen tiempo.

Mientras veía que esta luz iba no se disipaba por un buen tiempo, solo pensé en lo único que se me ocurrió: 'Ahora solamente a esperar a que tipo de mundo sería expulsado, y si ese mundo no era alguno de los tantos multi-universos que tanto se hablan en las historias, y también si no quedo ciego por tanta luz hacia mis ojos…'

* * *

**Como leyeron, tuve que ser demasiado descriptivo en ciertas cosas, como en el contenido de mi equipaje, esto para justificar despues algunos eventos que sucedan despues, ya que no quiero sacar del aire algun objeto para usarlo en una situacion.**

**Ademas, el *yo* de esta historia, tiene conocimientos de aquel mundo, pero es debido a las lecturas que ha hecho a traves de los dias antes de lo sucedido.**

**Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	2. Chapter 2: Identificando el lugar

**A/N- Notas del autor: He aqui otro capitulo, esta vez, se ha llegado al lugar, pero con pequeños inconvenientes aqui y en otros lados. Se enfoca en Damian y su llegada al bosque, un poco de platica, y actuando misterioso ante la pony.  
**

**Sin mas que informar, pueden continuar con la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Identificando el lugar**

No duro mucho este suceso, al escuchar simplemente una explosión mientras notaba que poco a poco se hacía visible el suelo, ya que notaba algunos colores aparte del blanco que me empezaba a lastimar la vista, pero pronto descubrí algo, no estaba siendo empujado hacia el lugar, oh no… ¡estaba cayendo desde el cielo!

'Creo que no te salvas de esto…' Mi mente pensaba esto mientras seguía cayendo.

"Esto va a doler mucho…" Mientras notaba que no iba a caer de una altura considerable para romper alguno de mis huesos, o incluso matarme en el acto, la caída iba a provocar moretones y dolor durante un rato.

"Qué raro…porque todavía no he llegado al sue-"No alcance a terminar cuando caí sobre mi brazo izquierdo en el suelo, mientras oía un sonido similar al arrojar una gran roca al suelo, solo que esta vez era yo impactando al suelo, y momentos después empecé a sentir el resultado de la caída…

'No grites….no grites…' Mientras gritaba mentalmente y hacia lo mayor posible por no gritar, solamente con murmuros entre dientes, ya que atraería atención que no quería en ese momento y sostenía mi brazo en un intento por evitar la movilidad de este, ya que este ocasionaba más dolor del que ya sentía.

**Desconocida POV**

"Que relajante son a veces las nubes después de un largo día de volar" Dijo una pegaso color cyan, con una melena parecida a los colores del arcoíris, pero con un color más vivo y ojos color rosa.

"Nada podría arruinar este día tan-"No alcanzo a terminar cuando una fuerte explosión ocurrió frente a sus ojos, dando paso a un agujero en el aire del cual salía una extraña figura disparada hacia el suelo.

"Debería avisar a las demás sobre esto, ¡posiblemente sea el retorno de los changeling!, pero…"-siguió la pony-"… ¿porque solo enviar a uno cuando pudo enviar a todos? Tal vez deba investigar antes de alertar a todas…" Y sin más que decir, empezó a volar al lugar donde el extraño objeto había impactado, justo antes de que el portal se cerrara, para después escuchar un fuerte golpe, producido por el objeto que impacto en el suelo.

"! Debería darme prisa antes de que aquella cosa, sea lo que sea, desaparezca! Quien sabe que pueda ocasionar…" Dijo mientras aceleraba su velocidad, pero no tanto para no desviar la mirada del punto de choque.

"Sea lo que sea, ¡lo podre noquear en 10 segundos exactos, y así me veré 20% mas cool!" Dijo con emoción mientras se acercaba al lugar.

**Damian POV**

"Por lo menos el dolor ya paso…por ahora." Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo, solamente para notar que el suelo no era como lo conocía, ya que se sentía más suave de lo normal.

"Debe haber sido por el dolor… aun sigo sorprendido que no me he desmayado por el dolor…" Dije recordando lo que paso hace un tiempo, pero al instante recordé que también estaban las 2 mochilas conmigo.

"Que no estén destruidos…que no estén destruidos…"Empecé a decir mientras abría mi mochila verde, y, para mi sorpresa, note que todo estaba intacto, así que proseguí a sacar los dos tasers con sus respectivas fundas y las coloque en mi cintura, también revise mi cámara, y note que seguía grabando, así que la coloque en mi hombro izquierdo, sujeta a mi ropa con un conjunto especial de la cámara, que evitaba que se fuera a caer de su posición, pero la deje encendida y seguí grabando.

"Este lugar se me hace conocido, pero no logro identificarlo…aun así, debo estar preparado para lo que vaya a suceder después." Dije mientras veía mi entorno, el cual era un bosque, pero con un aspecto diferente, como más extraño y con un aspecto diferente que un bosque normal, pero no le tome importancia y empecé a juntar mis cosas.

En ese momento, empecé a escuchar un silbido, como si alguna cosa a gran velocidad estuviera cayendo, mas sin embargo, ese sonido venia de un objeto de colores… ¡Que se dirigía hacia mí!

'FFFFFFFFF…' Mi subconsciente solo creó una imagen del rage guy mientras veía aquel objeto.

"Esto va a doler…"Lo último que alcance a decir antes de sentir una gran presión en mi pecho, solamente para ser empujado a una gran distancia, y por poco impactándome contra un árbol.

"Espero que seas fuerte para pelear… ¡o vas a terminar en el suelo en 10 segundos exactos!" Dijo aquella voz, al parecer femenina, pero con un tono desafiante y agresivo, la cual al levantarme, comencé a notar quien era, no sin antes empezar a sentir otra vez un dolor, ahora donde fui golpeado, pero sin quedar en el suelo noqueado, lo que me sorprendió.

Una pony color cyan, con melena y cola color arcoíris, ojos color rosa, con una cutie mark de una nube con un rayo de arcoíris y con una altura aproximada de 1.2 pies , aunque no sabría, ya que estaba a una distancia considerable de ella, pero ya sabía quién era ella y ya sabía en donde estaba…

'Entonces por eso el lugar se me hacia familiar' -Pensé mientras decía en voz baja-"Rainbow Dash y Equestria…" Sabía que no podría hablar con ella en el momento, ya que me intentaría noquear para después llevarme a Ponyville, por lo que intente evitar que eso pasara, ya que había tenido suficiente con dolor por un día, mientras solo la veía con una mirada de enojo, pero a la vez esperando a que cayera en mi trampa.

"¿Te enojaste? Porque eso solo era el calentamiento…" Empezó a decir mientras veía como se preparaba otra vez para embestirme con sus cascos.

"…" No podía responder, necesitaba que se sintiera confidente de sus acciones para que mi plan diera resultado.

*SWOSSHH*

En mi mente solo escuche a mi subconsciente…

'DO A BARREL ROLL!'

Lo realice mientras veía como su ataque fallo por unos cuantos centímetros mientras se dirigía contra el árbol que tenía detrás de mí, del cual no se dio cuenta por estar centrada solamente en atacarme.

Lo que siguió fue un sonido tan fuerte de impacto, que parecía igualarse a la explosión que escuche anteriormente.

"Eso debió doler…" Dije mientras miraba el lugar de impacto, en el cual había un árbol destruido, pero detrás de este había un gran camino de tierra removida y al final estaba aquella pegaso.

'Todos oyeron y vieron lo que paso…aquí hay pruebas…y no tardaran en venir mas para ver ocurrió aquí…' Mi mente hablándome mientras me recuperaba de lo sucedido

"Ya se…ya se…"Dije con un tono molesto mientras me levantaba para recoger mi mochila y mis cosas, para después dirigirme hacia la pegaso, la cual seguía consciente, pero confundida.

'Actúa rápido…o te va a noquear si llega a despertar…' Otra vez mi mente advirtiéndome, pero esta vez le hice caso y empecé a acercarme más.

Como no tenía nada que me ayudara en el momento, y el pánico que empezaba a sentir por otro golpe, solo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, la tome por la espalda y me asegure de estar bloqueando sus alas con mis brazos, esto para evitar que hiciera fuerza con sus alas para librarse, al final estaba apoyando su cuerpo sobre mi lado derecho y con sus cascos lejos de mí, para evitar que intentara golpearme.

Lo primero que note, era que su pelaje era suave, como si fuera de algodón, lo cual me pareció curioso y a la vez tierno, aunque estaba intentando resistir la tentación de abrazarla y acariciar su melena, pero sabía que eso involucraba algún tipo de lenguaje corporal y opte por no hacer nada mientras no supiera del tema.

Para mi suerte, ya estaba sometida y estaba caminado en la dirección de donde ella apareció, mientras empezaba a despertarse de lo sucedido, lo que me pareció normal, ya que se necesitaría mas para dejarla inconsciente por más tiempo.

'Aquí vienen los reclamos…' Fue lo único que alcance a pensar antes de que empezaran los gritos.

"Pero que…! DEJAME IR MONSTRUO!" Empezó a gritar mientras se movía bruscamente, en un intento por que la soltara.

Mientras más se movía solo sentía como mis manos se empezaban a separar mientras la sostenía del estomago, pero cuando ella sentía que se iba a librar, tomaba fuerzas de no sé donde, y la volvía a tomar mi posición inicial.

"Nope" Dije en un tono de burla a la pony, recordando el dialogo de uno de los personajes de un juego, mientras ella aun seguía pataleando y retorciéndose por librarse de mis manos.

"¿Y PORQUE NO?" Me respondió ya algo molesta por tanta pelea que estaba dando, al ver que no estaban dando resultado sus planes.

"Porque si te dejo ir, podrán ocurrir dos cosas, te irás volando para traer a los guardias o a alguien más para capturarme, o lo harás tu mismo y me llevaras con los guardias." Le respondí con un tono calmado, pero ya molesto de todo lo que estaba haciendo.

"! NO ME IMPORTA, DEJAME IR!" Seguía insistiendo, pero se empezaba a dar por vencido, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que normalmente no se daba por vencido, pero tomando en cuenta que se estrello con un árbol y ha estado intentando zafarse de mí, deduje que ya se estaba cansando, añadiendo que no podía mover sus alas, lo cual le molestaba.

"¿Problem?" Le dije con un tono de burla a ella con una sonrisa en mi cara.

"Si, que se está haciendo tarde, y no van a tardar en buscarme, así que es cuestión de tiempo que te encuentren y te detengan." Dijo con tal confianza, que creyó que me iba a inducir miedo, pero como ya conocía las reacciones de sus amigas, continúe con mi camino sin mostrar algún temor.

"No lo creo, aparte de que no quiero estar de noche en este bosque, y tu también sabes eso." Solo alcance a ver en ella una mirada de sorpresa y preocupación, la primera era la de porque yo sabía que este bosque no era seguro de estar de noche, y lo segundo porque sabía que no podía volar ni huir mientras la sostuviera, aunque seguía siendo de día, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que empezara a anochecer, lo cual fue comprobado con mi celular, el cual mire rápidamente sin que ella lo notara aun.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer para salir del bosque genio? Si me dejaras ir, podría volar y ver el camino por donde ir…" Dijo creyendo que caería en su trampa, para así poder huir y buscar ayuda.

"No lo creo, ya sé que planeas huir, por eso no te dejare ir tan fácil, Rainbow Dash…" A mi parecer, lo último que dije, pareció asustarla mucho, ya que volvió a empezar a patalear y retorcerse, pero ahora con más fuerza, como si intentara huir por su vida.

"¿Y ahora porque las repentinas reacciones? " Le pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta que recibiría.

"! ERES UN CHANGELING, Y ESTAS A PUNTO DE LLEVARME CON LA REINA, AYUUUDAA!" Me sorprendió como fue que una pony tan ruda y decidida como ella, estuviera pidiendo ayuda, lo cual hace en raras ocasiones, pero considerando que ella pensara que le sucedería eso, y que jamás las volvería a ver sus amigas, lo cual me causo algo de gracia por sus extrañas conclusiones, que dio resultado a una pequeña risa por parte de mi.

"Pffft, no crees que si eso fuera cierto, ¿ya estarías rodeada de esos insectos ponies raros?" Le termine por decir con un tono de gracia, lo cual al parecer la tranquilizo por un momento, dejándola pensar por un momento mientras fui a un árbol para descansar por un rato mientras la colocaba a mi lado derecho, pero aun sosteniéndola, para poner fin a la discusión que empezaba a destruir mi paciencia poco a poco.

"Además, para ser el elemento de la lealtad, eres demasiado agresiva y creas teorías demasiado raras usando tus propias conclusiones." Pude sentir como empezó a alterarse otra vez, pero en un intento por tranquilizarla, empecé a acariciar su cabeza con mi mano izquierda, como si fuera un gato, pero teniendo en cuenta que en su lenguaje puede significar varias cosas. Por un momento se empezó a alterar, pero después de un rato parece ser que se tranquilizo.

'Nota mental: Investigar que significa este lenguaje corporal. También como una forma de tranquilizar a los ponies' Pensé mientras sentía como empezaba a dormirse Rainbow Dash a un lado mío, para también notar que se estaba haciendo tarde.

"Hey, ¡no te duermas!, te necesito despierta para que me indiques el camino." Dije mientras empezaba a moverla de un lado a otro para conseguir despertarla.

"Eh…ah…que…"Decía adormilada mientras yo empezaba a levantarme, moviéndola en el acto causando que se despertara.

"Necesito que me indiques donde vive Fluttershy, porque necesitamos estar fuera de este bosque antes del anochecer, para lo cual no falta mucho." Dije algo preocupado, pero el silencio no duro mucho, sino para dar paso a otra pregunta.

"¿Y tu como sabes de ella y de todo lo demás, si no eres uno de esos insectos?" Pregunto con curiosidad, pero ese tipo de preguntas me estaban molestando algo, pero le respondí intentando evitar dar demasiada información por el momento.

"Solo digamos que se mas de lo que ustedes creen…" Le respondí, pero al parecer ella no mostro ninguna reacción, ni de sorpresa ni de enojo. Pero al parecer recordó la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente y me respondió.

"No lo sé…no conozco tus intenciones, y no quiero que vayas a lastimar a mis amigas…"Respondió con preocupación y con un tono de tristeza, pero rápidamente cambio de humor para que no lo notara, pero ya lo había hecho.

"Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero si no salimos de aquí, no creo que me vayas a volver a ver después…" Le respondí pero ya preocupado, no sabía si saldría incluso vivo del bosque, por lo que empecé a entrar en pánico.

"Está bien…ella vive muy cerca de aquí, detrás de esos arbustos…" Me respondió ya con un tono de cansancio. Ya sabía que si no me apuraba a llegar ella iba a quedar dormida y de paso me iba a empezar a cansar yo también, así que seguí el camino que me indico.

* * *

**Parece ser que hemos conocido a uno de los elementos, aunque no fue muy comoda la bienvenida que digamos...y no va a ser la unica *bienvenida* que vamos a obtener, si es que bienvenida signifique ser golpeado o atacado de alguna forma...  
**

**Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Atacado por la bondad

**A/N- Notas del autor: Por lo que se sabe, se han tenido golpes en brazo izquierdo y pecho, pero por el momento, no hay golpes...pero tal vez el anonimato que desea el no perdure por mucho...  
**

**Sin mas que decir, continuen la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Atacado por la bondad**

Justo hasta este momento empecé a notar el clima de aquel lugar, no era frio como esperaba, sino que estaba haciendo calor, pero como yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ambos climas, no considere necesario ya no usar mi chamarra por el momento, pero como seguía con mis cosas y con la pony, no podía hacer nada.

No tarde mucho para llegar a la casa de aquella pegaso, pero en ese instante mi cerebro empezó a reaccionar sobre un tema que no había tomado en cuenta…

'Ni siquiera he pensado si este mundo no es el que creo que es…' Pensaba mientras me acercaba a aquel lugar donde vivía la pony, junto con una Rainbow Dash a punto de quedar dormida.

'Considerando que pude haber sido transportado a cualquier versión de este mundo…solo espero que no pertenezca a lo que más temo... Molestia…' Solo con imaginar si era verdad me daban escalofríos.

Este nombre pertenece a una alicornio, con la apariencia de Celestia, mas sin embargo, contiene un lado por decir 'pervertida', por lo cual no me sorprendería si a la mitad de la noche me encuentra. Pero hay que dejar a un lado todo esto y enfocarnos en el ahora.

Al terminar de pensar esto, me di cuenta que ya eran las 6:00 pm, ya se podía ver el atardecer, pero por suerte ya estaba fuera del bosque y estaba frente aquella casa.

"Rainbow Dash, ¿podrías hablarle a tu amiga para que salga?" Le pregunte mientras la intentaba despertar, ya que llevaba buen tiempo dormida.

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?, yo quiero seguir durmiendo..." Me respondió la pony mientras seguía durmiendo entre mi brazo, pero la empecé a despertar de nuevo para preguntarle otra vez.

"¿No crees que por lo tímida que es no va a abrir la puerta porque ya es tarde y hay alguien que jamás ha conocido?" Le respondí, por lo que al parecer, se empezó a levantar y me dirigí a la puerta para tocar.

"¿Q-quién es?" Contesto una voz, al parecer tímida, pero muy calmada. Le hice señales a la pegaso para que contestara, ya que parecía estar algo dormida aun.

"Soy Rainbow, Fluttershy, ¿me dejas pasar?" Respondió, pero yo aun esperando pacientemente sin soltarla, porque aun no sabía si era capaz de huir.

"Oh, Rainbow eres tú, voy en un momento." Solo alcanzaba a oír los sonidos de cascos yendo de un lugar a otro, pero al final se detuvieron cerca de la puerta, para después abrir la puerta.

"No quieres pasar a comer al-"No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando vio que su amiga estaba entre sus cascos…garras…o como se llamen, pero en ese momento, estaba sintiendo curiosidad y temor, curiosidad por ver que era ese nuevo ser que jamás había visto, y temor porque no sabía que iba a hacer con ella o con su amiga.

"EEP!" Fue lo único que escuche de aquella pegaso antes de que saltara del susto. Juraría que logro saltar unos cuantos metros, pero sin chocar con el techo.

Lo único que pude notar de ella es que se quedo congelada donde estaba, con una cara aterrada, tal vez porque nunca me había visto, o porque vio a Rainbow Dash dormida mientras yo la estaba cargando, lo cual ella asumió que la había noqueado.

"No te preocupes, solo está dormida por todo lo que ha pasado, pero me está empezando a cansar, ¿Podría pasar a tu casa para descansar por hoy?" Intentaba sonar lo más amable posible para dejar de asustar a la pony, lo cual al parecer funciono, ya que me afirmo con señales de que pasara.

Lo primero que note, era que no había animales dentro de su casa, probablemente estarían ya en sus casas o durmiendo. También pude captar la descripción de aquella pegaso, y obtuve una mejor teoría de la altura de estos ponies. La pegaso era de color amarillo claro melena y cola color rosa pálido y ojos color azul y su cutie mark eran 3 mariposas de color rosa y su altura era de 1.2 pies, así que deduje que la altura de los ponies debía ser la promedio, por lo menos en los adultos.

Camine hacia un sofá color verde que había a un lado mío, para poner a la ya dormida Rainbow a un lado mío, pero sin quitar mi vista de ella, ya que sabía que no confiaba totalmente en mi, y que intentaría irse por ayuda, o eso yo pensaba.

Pero lo que no estaba notando es que la otra pony me estaba mirando seriamente, como si fuera a golpearme por tener vigilada a su amiga, considerando que la he estado vigilando todo el tiempo y que se preocupa mucho por sus amigas, pero alcance a notar este comportamiento antes de empezar a dejar las mochilas en el suelo.

"No es que me preocupe pero… ¿Por qué la mirada tan desafiante?" Le respondí calmado pero algo preocupado, ya que si se asustaba demasiado iba a correr por los demás, y no podía darme el lujo de darme a conocer mi existencia por ahora.

"¿P-por qué la tienes que vigilar si es que es esta dormida?" Pregunto tímidamente pero en un tono desafiante, lo cual me sorprendía un poco, pero aun así me puse a la defensiva.

"Porque si no lo hago, me va a someter y me va a llevar con guardias y todo eso." Le dije, pero al parecer no me entendió, ya que siguió con su actitud de intentar alejarme de ella.

"¿P-pero si está dormida, como es que va a hacer algo?" Siguió contestando pero esta vez mas confiada en sí misma, y con menos timidez en sus palabras.

"Aun así, no voy a arriesgarme a que suceda algo."Respondí seriamente pero ya me empezaban a cansar otra vez los cuestionamientos.

"Lo siento por lo que voy a hacer…pero como veo que no quieres dejar de vigilarla…"Mientras termino de decir eso empezó a mirarme y utilizo 'La mirada', la cual, se supone, te hace obedecer sus órdenes, o algo así, pero al parecer lo único que veía era que sus pupilas se hacían más grandes, pero además de eso no pasaba nada.

"¿Y eso se supone que hace, Fluttershy? ¿Acaso el elemento de la bondad desconfía tanto de mi?"Pregunte algo interesado, pero ya sabía que hacía, solo quería ver su expresión cuando se diera cuenta que eso no estaba funcionando.

'¿Sabes que la vas a asustar verdad? Aparte de que te estás haciendo el misterioso en este momento…' Me cuestiono mi mente ante mis repentinas acciones.

'Si, ya sé, pero quiero ver sus reacciones, me parece interesante como va a reaccionar después de esto.' Me conteste mentalmente, mientras veía las reacciones de la pony.

"¿P-pero…cómo pudiste bloquear su efecto? ¿Y c-como es que sabes mi nombre y q-que elemento poseo?" Empezó a preguntarme, pero esta vez con una voz temerosa y una mirada de terror.

Había logrado lo que esperaba, aunque sin los resultados que esperaba, mas sin embargo, sabía que si seguía de este modo, se lo iba a tomar en serio e iba a causar un caos por esta confusión, así que decidí hablar con ella en serio, pero sin revelar tanta información, solo para notar que estaba en el suelo, con sus cascos y melena en su cara.

"P-por favor no me lastimes…" Dijo con un tono de miedo, agregando el hecho que empezó a llorar en ese instante, tal vez por lo que pensó que iba a pasar.

'Hiciste a la pony más sensible llorar, buen trabajo…' Me regaño mi subconsciente, mientras me regañe a mi mismo por actuar de este modo.

"No te preocupes, lo siento si te asuste, pero quería ver como reaccionabas ante algún nuevo ser que nadie ha visto jamás, conociera acerca de ti." Le dije amablemente, mientras la miraba. Al parecer esto la calmo por un momento mientras veía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Quieres que te platique quien soy y como llegue aquí?" Le pregunte a la pegaso que, al parecer, ya se veía más calmada.

"C-claro… ¿pero podría sentarme a tu lado?" Me pregunto la pegaso, aun con un tono tímido, pero con confianza.

"Si eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces sí." Le respondí, mientras veía como ella caminaba hacia el sofá y se sentaba a un lado mío, pero aun notaba un sonrojo en ella, pero no le di importancia.

"Para empezar, mi nombre es Damian y soy un humano, o un bípedo, que son como ustedes pero algo más complejos y con diferentes características…" Empecé mi relato mientras notaba que ella me veía como si fuera a contar una historia de fantasía y aventura.

**Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Ponyville…**

Se podía notar dentro de una librería, una pony rodeada de varios libros controlados por magia, al parecer, buscando alguna información importante en ellos, solo para darse cuenta, que iba a tardar mucho tiempo…

"A ver….no, este no…tampoco este…" Decía mientras miraba los títulos de aquellos libros y los volvía a arrojar al suelo, mientras se notaba en su rostro una cara de frustración.

Aquella alicornio era de color lavanda, ojos color violeta, cabellera y cola de color violeta azulado oscuro o algo así, con una franja violeta y rosa, y con una cutie mark de estrellas.

"Tal vez este en la otra sección…." Decía mientras usaba su magia para traer otros libros, solo para darse cuenta que no había nada acerca de lo que buscaba.

Mientras miraba los últimos títulos de los libros, se había dado por vencida, había buscado en cada libro que tuviese, alguna información de lo que estaba buscando, pero sin éxito, ya que se encontraba agotaba y frustrada por no haber encontrado nada.

"¿Porque no hay ningún libro que explique aquella extraña explosión y portal que ocurrió hace tiempo?" Se decía a si misma mientras leía una carta de la Princesa Celestia que había sido enviada después del hecho, el cual decía lo siguiente:

'_Querida_ _Princesa Twilight:_

_Como has de saber, ha ocurrido un evento extraño en la tarde, por lo cual te encomiendo la misión de investigar aquel evento, y si es posible, investigar el lugar de aterrizaje del objeto que ha salido de aquel portal, ya que estoy atendiendo otros asuntos importantes en el reino, pero estaré pendiente de cualquier avance que hagas._

_Sin más por el momento:_

_Princesa Celestia.'_

"Twilight, deberías dejar eso a un lado, todo el día has estado en esta investigación, y no has comido algo desde entonces" Decía un pequeño dragón que entro al cuarto con un plato de comida.

El dragón tenía ojos color verde, con picos que iban desde su cola hasta su cabeza de color verde, y sus escamas eran de color violeta.

"Gracias Spike, pero no puedo dejar esto a un lado, ¿Qué tal si es una nueva invasión de nuestros enemigos?" Dijo la alicornio algo preocupada ante tal situación.

"Aun así, deberías tomar un descanso, tal vez el cansancio no te está dejando pensar correctamente." Dijo el dragón, con una cara de preocupación, mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

"Está bien, mientras no sea por mucho tiempo…" Respondió para no preocupar demasiado a aquel dragón.

Mientras Twilight bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a leer un libro para relajarse un momento, no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella había un pony, la cual estaba esperando para un momento especifico.

"Debería continuar la lectura de-"No alcanzo a terminar de hablar, cuando de pronto aquella pony salto frente a ella.

"! SORPRESA!" Dijo con felicidad y con una gran sonrisa aquella pony color rosa.

Aquella pony era de color rosa claro, con cola y melena esponjada color rosa, ojos color azul, y su cutie mark eran 3 globos de fiesta.

"! PINKIE, NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!" Dice Twilight sorprendida y asustada por aquel suceso.

"Lo siento…!pero no podía contener mi emoción!" Dice la pony con aun más felicidad.

"¿Pero a qué se debe esto Pinkie?" Pregunto con interés Twilight, ya que no era normal que estuviera tan emocionada a esta hora.

"Porque hay alguien nuevo en Ponyville!, y en este momento está con Fluttershy!" Dijo aun mas emocionada, mientras saltaba hacia todos lados.

"¿Y tu como sabes todo esto?" Le pregunta algo incrédula Twilight ante tal respuesta.

"Porque mis Pinkie sentidos me están indicando este momento" Decía mientras apuntaba a su cola, la cual se agitaba, entre otras cosas que hacían referencia a este sentido.

"Pues si tu lo dices…vamos a visitar a Fluttershy entonces." Dice Twilight mientras preparaba su alforja con libros y otras cosas.

Antes de salir de aquel lugar, Twilight dio órdenes a su asistente de no preocuparse por ella si es que tardaba mucho.

* * *

**Hacer llorar a un pony con palabras...malo.**

**¿Que Pinkie sabe que esta con Fluttershy?...malo.**

**¿Que habra otro capitulo?...quien sabe.  
**

**Pero no todo es desgracia para el, ya que le espera una sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo.**

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Reloj digital?

**A/N- Notas del autor: En este capitulo, tendremos un objeto especial que nos puede ayudar en un futuro, y quien sabe si pueda ser util despues...pero aun asi, otra vez el maltraro ha vuelto...me siento mal por mi otro yo...**

**Sin mas que decir, continuen la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - ¿Reloj digital?**

**De vuelta a la casa de Fluttershy…**

"...Y esa es todo lo que se sobre mi especie, aunque hay más cosas que no puedo decirte en este momento." Termine mi relato, del cual ella parecía muy interesada para saber más.

Le había contado sobre el tipo de alimento que consumimos, nuestras formas de construir, la forma de pensar y de razonar, entre otras cosas, pero no le dije sobre el maltrato y extinción de especies, ni sobre guerras, ni de que eran parte de un programa de televisión, entre otras cosas que no era necesarias que supieran en ese momento.

"Pero entonces si comen plantas y carne… ¿No vas a comer carne después?" Pregunto algo preocupada, ya que ella sabía que la carne provenía de cualquier ser vivo.

"Aunque puedo comer carne, no necesariamente es mi alimento principal, así que no." Le respondí mientras empezaba a volver sentir dolor en mi brazo izquierdo y en mi pecho, por lo cual empecé a quejarme.

"Creo que el dolor volvió…" Dije mientras empezaba a quitar mi chamarra para revisar el daño que tenia, mientras removía la cámara y la ponía a un lado mío, apuntando hacia mí. Después, me quite la camisa de manga larga que tenia y quedar en una camisa de tirantes, solo para descubrir 2 cosas, una que mi brazo y pecho estaban de un color morado y azul al mismo tiempo en algunas partes, y la otra era que tenía un reloj digital en mi brazo derecho, el cual no recordaba haber tenido.

"! Pero que te paso…!" Dice exaltada Fluttershy, pero sin levantar la voz.

"Al llegar aquí, caí de una gran altura sobre mi brazo, y cuando me recupere del dolor me encontró Rainbow y me golpeo con toda su fuerza" Le respondí, para ver si así entendía que debía vigilar a su amiga para que no volviera a pasar.

"Así que por eso es que la tienes vigilada…" Pregunto ella, mientras veía mis heridas más de cerca.

"Exactamente." Respondí mientras veía aquel reloj que tenia.

"¿No quieres que te ayude con tus heridas?" Pregunto ella mientras apuntaba hacia mi brazo.

"Si, pero primero necesito pasar a tu baño. ¿Me podrías decir donde esta?" Le pregunte mientras seguía mirando aquel reloj, que ya marcaban casi las 7 de la tarde.

"Si, está subiendo las escaleras, a tu izquierda." Me respondió mientras subía las escaleras para conseguir un botiquín de su recamara, que estaba a la derecha.

Mientras entraba al baño, notaba que era como cualquier baño, solo que estaba decorado con hierbas y plantas, los cuales daban un aroma a flores o algo así. Ya cerrando la puerta, me puse a estudiar aquel reloj, tenía la hora, una barra vertical que llegaba a ambos lados del reloj, el cual supuse que era la batería, y los botones para ajustar la hora, pero había un botón extra del lado derecho del reloj que no tenía ninguna descripción.

"Me pregunto que hará este botón…" Me pregunte a mi mismo mientras apretaba aquel botón.

Cuando lo presione, escuche un sonido chillante, pero leve, el cual supuse que seria del reloj, así que lo ignore y fue al espejo para ver mis heridas. Para mi sorpresa, no estaba mi reflejo en el espejo, por lo cual volví a ver el reloj y me di cuenta que la barra había disminuido un poco mientras había caminado, para después volver a su estado original, ahí fue donde me di cuenta.

Este reloj pertenecía al reloj del espía de un juego, el cual se llamaba 'El embozador'. Este reloj se basaba en movimiento, por lo cual uno podía estar invisible en un lugar sin moverse, y el reloj regeneraría su barra de energía, todo mientras uno esta invisible, pero no tenía el mismo diseño, ya que parecía un reloj digital común.

"Parece que esto me será útil después para investigar." Dije mientras salía del baño y me dirigía de nuevo al sofá, en el cual, todo seguía intacto. Espere unos cuantos minutos a Fluttershy con su botiquín mientras pensaba en que debía hacer después.

Después de unos momentos, ella bajo con unas vendas y otras cosas, como cremas y alcohol. Mientras aplicaba todas esas cosas, y después de ser vendado, empecé a hacer planes en cuanto a que iba a hacer mañana, mientras Fluttershy caminaba de un lado a otro, tal vez debatiéndose entre ir con Twilight y decirle sobre mi y que yo fui lo que salió de aquel vórtice, o esperar a ver si planeaba ir con los demás y presentarme, lo cual haría, pero a su debido tiempo.

Pero en ese momento, no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar un pony que he estado queriendo evitar para que no de aviso a Celestia…

"Fluttershy, ¿estas ahí? Venimos a visitarte." Dice una de las voces mientras empieza a tocar la puerta.

"! SI, venimos a que nos presentes al nuevo para hacer una fiesta!" Dice la otra voz con mucha felicidad.

En ese momento, no sabíamos que hacer, si esconderme, o quedarme aquí y enfrentarlas, pero recordé el reloj y le dije a Fluttershy.

"Ve y abre, yo me voy a esconder y estaré cerca para ver qué pasa." Le respondí mientras se seguían oyendo los golpes.

"E-está bien…" -Me responde mientras camina hacia la puerta.-"Voy en un momento." Le respondió a los dos ponies que estaban afuera.

Rápidamente, active el mecanismo de invisibilidad de aquel reloj, mientras estaba ahí, para ver la situación en la que estaba.

"Hola Twilight, Pinkie." Saluda Fluttershy a sus amigas mientras pasan a su casa.

"Estamos aquí, porque según Pinkie y sus sentidos, has conocido a alguien nuevo." Responde la alicornio morado, que ahora reconocí como Twilight.

"Y veo que es muy raro y alto…" Dijo mientras la pony rosa, que reconocí como Pinkie, me apuntaba con uno de sus cascos.

'Parece ser que me puede ver aun invisible, no me sorprende, ya que ella no obedece la lógica.' Pensé mientras le indicaba que se acercara.

"Pinkie, ahí no hay nadie…" Responde Twilight, mientras sigue platicando con Fluttershy.

"Pero si hay alguien, mira." Dice mientras toma mi mano con uno de sus cascos y me empieza a arrastrar hacia ella.

"Pinkie, no hay nadie, si hay alguien, lo podría haber detectado con mi magia." Responde algo molestia Twilight mientras continua su conversación.

Mientras analizaba lo sucedido, me di cuenta que la melena de Pinkie, se puso lacio, tipo Pinkamena, pero también se puso triste, debido a que Twilight no le creía.

"Pssst…Pinkie." Le susurre al oído e inmediatamente me volteo a ver con su cara triste.

"Que quieres…" Me respondió algo triste.

"Quiero hablar contigo, ven." Le dije mientras la guiaba un poco lejos de Twilight, para dejar de susurrar por un rato.

Ya después de estar de una distancia segura, decidí platican con ella, sin desactivar el reloj, por ahora.

"¿Por qué no te puede ver ella?" Pregunto Pinkie, aun triste por lo sucedido.

"Porque soy invisible, gracias a un reloj que tengo." Le respondía mientras vigilaba que Twilight no se acercara y me descubriera hablando con ella.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque no dejas que te vea ella?" Me pregunto mientras la volvía a mirar. Juraría que ella estaba a punto de llorar por lo sucedido.

"Mi nombre es Damian, y no dejo que me vea porque si lo hago me llevara con ella y me reportara con Celestia." Le respondí a la pony mientras volvía a ver el pasillo, en caso de que vinieran a buscarla.

"Pero yo quiero hacerte una fiesta…" Respondió la pony, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, casi a punto de llorar.

"Creo que eso no va a ser posible por el momento." Le respondí mientras me di cuenta que ya no estaban donde las había visto por última vez, lo cual me preocupo.

"Pero…pero…" Y en ese momento empezó a llorar.

'Tienes el talento para hacer llorar ponies, eh.' Me dice mi mente mientras miro la escena que causo Pinkie.

"Pinkie, no llores, si quieres ve y preséntame con Twilight, si eso te hace sentir mejor." Le respondí mientras buscaba en donde se habían ido.

"Pero yo quiero que vayas a la fiesta…" Dijo ella, aun llorando. Como quería consolarla, me senté a un lado de ella y empecé a acariciar su cabeza, mientras pensaba en lo que podría pasar si es que iba.

"Mira, no te pongas triste, veré que puedo hacer, pero deja de llorar." Le respondí mientras seguía consolándola.

"¿Enserio? ¡Entonces voy a buscar a Twilight para presentarte!" Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo rápidamente y corría a buscar a su amiga, mientras miraba como su melena se volvía a esponjar a su forma original. Decidí seguirla para ver que sucedía.

"Fluttershy, ¿Acaso has estado practicando costura?" Le pregunta Twilight a Fluttershy.

"No, ¿Por qué preguntas?" Responde Fluttershy, sin darse cuenta que Twilight empezó a levitar unas prendas con su magia.

"Porque este tipo de prendas jamás las he visto en ningún lado, ni siquiera Rarity ha elaborado esto." Responde Twilight mientras Fluttershy se pone más nerviosa cada vez.

"¿Y que hace Dash dormida en tu sofá y porque hay 2 alforjas extrañas ahí?" Pregunta otra vez, pero esta vez Fluttershy se quedo como estatua en su lugar, ella sabía que aquellas alforjas pertenecían al humano que no quería ser descubierto por ella, pero sus temores evitaban que actuara.

"Pero que son estas cosas…" Decía mientras levitaba alrededor de ella la cámara, pero como estaba ahí viendo que hacía, estaba cuidando de que no la fuera a tirar.

"! TWILIGHT!" Grito la pony rosada mientras los 3 volteamos a verla.

"PINKIE, ¡que te dije sobre hacer eso!" Respondió enojada Twilight.

"Solo quería presentarte a Damian, el cual está al lado tuyo cuidando de que no vayas a tirar sus cosas." Responde felizmente mientras salta de un lado a otro.

"Pinkie, ya te dije que no hay nadie aquí." Responde molesta y enojada Twilight.

"Yo no lo creo." Le respondí a Twilight, mientras me colocaba delante de ella, pero a una distancia segura de todos, sabía lo que iba a pasar después de lo que iba a hacer.

"¿QUIEN DIJO ESO?" Pregunto Twilight, algo alterada y asustada.

"Yo" Dije mientras desactivaba el reloj, para volver a hacerme visible.

"! AAAAH!" Grita asustada Twilight mientras logro ver como un rayo de magia me impacta, lanzándome contra una pared.

"FFFFF….!sabia que era mala idea Pinkie!" Le grite mientras me retorcía del dolor.

"Twilight, ¡qué has hecho!" Dice Fluttershy mientras corre hacia donde impacte.

"Lo siento…es que me altere… y entonces…" Intentaba Twilight explicarse, pero no podía debido a lo sucedido.

'Como fue que no lo detecte con mi magia, si se supone que estaba invisible, y eso utiliza una magia muy perceptible' Pensaba aquella alicornio mientras me miraba en el suelo.

"Demasiado dolor y golpes por un día, eso espero" Dije sarcásticamente mientras me sentaba en el suelo, apoyándome sobre la pared.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunta Twilight mientras Fluttershy trae su botiquín para curar mis nuevas heridas, los cuales no eran tan graves, pero estaban sangrando.

"A que cuando llegue por el portal, caí al suelo de una altura considerable, luego llego Rainbow y me golpeo cuando me vio, para después someterla y llegar aquí con Fluttershy, y finalmente ser golpeado por ti, aunque para ser el elemento de la magia, reaccionas demasiado violenta ante sorpresas Twilight."

"Entonces tú eras el objeto que cayó del cielo….espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre y que elemento poseo?" Pregunto algo sorprendida Twilight.

"Solo digamos que se mas de lo que ustedes creen" Le respondí mientras miraba como sangraba de mis nuevas heridas que ahora tenía en la espalda, mientras Fluttershy desinfectaba y cubría con vendas las heridas.

Por lo que podía ver, Twilight empezó a verme con desconfianza, Fluttershy preocupada por mí, Rainbow aun estaba dormida, y Pinkie saltaba de un lugar a otro felizmente, todo mientras intentaba ponerme de pie una vez que Fluttershy termino de poner las ultimas vendas.

"Para empezar, ¿Qué eres y porque sabes de nosotros si jamás hemos visto a alguno de tu especie aqui?" Pregunto Twilight, con la emoción de aprender sobre algún nuevo ser que ella y sus amigas habían descubierto.

"Puedes preguntarle a Fluttershy sobre eso, mientras voy por mis cosas." Dije mientras acomodaba todo de nuevo en su lugar.

Decidí sentarme en el sofá al lado de Rainbow, mientras veía a las 2 hablar y discutir sobre varios temas, mientras Pinkie solo estaba a un lado mío saltando y preguntando varias cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar porque hablaba tan rápido.

"¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí a este lugar? Porque una vez yo vi un pony usar una caseta telefónica muy grande, la cual el decía que lo podía llevar a través del tiempo, mientras que tenía una asistente que tenía los ojos cruzados, pero que era feliz junto a el, mientras que los demás solo veíamos como iba de un lugar a otro con sus inventos, incluso en mis fiestas, lo que era raro y-"No podía estar un momento más escuchándola, ya que no dejaba de hablar.

Intente detener su plática con mi mano, tapando su boca, ya que quería un momento de paz, pero no ducho mucho la paz, ya que de repente vi como ella hizo más grande su boca para seguir hablando, pero en realidad se estaba tragando mi mano. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya se había tragado la mitad de mi brazo, llegando al codo. Al ver esto, solo pude decir una cosa…

"! TWILIGHT!" Grite para llamar la atención de las 2 ponies que seguían discutiendo.

"¿Qué pasa con…? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dice Twilight mientras veía aquella escena.

"Oh cielos…" Decía Fluttershy mientras también miro la escena.

"¿Algo de ayuda, antes de que entre en pánico?" Les pregunte mientras me congele ante tal hecho.

"No lo sé…nunca pensé que Pinkie llegara a hacer esto..." Dice algo preocupada Twilight.

"Pinkie…! SUELTA MI MANO!" Dice en un estado de pánico, ya que sentía que estaba saboreando mi mano, lo cual me daba escalofríos.

"Mmmph mmph" Dijo en murmurando, pero todos entendimos que dijo, que no.

"No me queda de otra más que sacar mi mano a la fuerza…" Dije mientras me preparaba para jalar mi mano.

Intente sacar mi mano, pero fue en vano, ya que no me estaba soltando, y cada vez hacia más fuerza por no dejarme ir.

"Un poco de ayuda…." Les dije mientras intentaba sacar mi mano de su boca. Al parecer esto hizo reaccionar a las 2 mientras me intentaban ayudar, Twilight usando su magia con Pinkie y Fluttershy ayudándome de mi lado.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, por fin logre sacar mi mano de su boca, solo para descubrir que mi mano estaba empapada con su saliva color rosa, mientras Pinkie seguía con su actitud sonriente y saltando de nuevo.

"Ewww…" Dice mientras miraba mi mano, y Twilight y Fluttershy se reponían de lo sucedido.

"Yo quería seguir jugando…" Dice Pinkie algo triste, pero saltando.

"No pues…que juego tan divertido…" -Dice sarcásticamente, mientras buscaba algo con que limpiar mi mano.- "Fluttershy, ¿puedo usar tu baño?" Dije mientras veía como Twilight regañaba a Pinkie por lo sucedido.

"Si, mientras tanto, sigo platicando con Twilight sobre ti." Dijo mientras se empezaba a sonrojar, pero decidí no perder tiempo y entrar al baño.

* * *

**¿Que Pinkie puede verme incluso invisible? No se puede cuestionar...**

**¿Que en los capitulos hago referencia a un juego en especial? Si.**

**¿Porque un reloj invisible y no poderes?...Porque tal vez no pueda usar poderes...o si puede...**

**¿Que hay un trauma por lo sucedido con Pinkie? Si, y sentira escalofrios cada vez que la vea.**

**Golpeado por gravedad, por una pegaso, intentado controlar, y finalmente impactado con un rayo de magia que me propulso contra una pared...¿que mas le puede suceder?**

**Golpes en brazo izquierdo, pecho y espalda, atacado mentalmente, y su mano casi consumida por la pony...tiene mala suerte...*tos Bad Luck Brian tos*  
**

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	5. Chapter 5: ¡Mas dialogo!

**A/N- Notas del autor: Otro capitulo...solo abarca la casa de la pegaso, el sendero, la llegada a la biblioteca, y la introduccion de 3 personajes de la serie.  
**

**Sin mas que decir, continuen la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - ¡Mas dialogo...!**

**En casa de Fluttershy...**

Ya pasado un tiempo, salí del baño, y me dirigí a donde estaban todos, solo para cuestionarlas sobre lo sucedido hoy.

"¿Soy yo o casi todos el tiempo he sido golpeado y/o atacado?" Les pregunte a Twilight y Fluttershy, mientras estaban sentadas platicando.

"¿Casi todos?" Pregunto algo sorprendida Twilight mientras Fluttershy simplemente miraba hacia otro lado.

"Omití una parte, que involucra a Fluttershy y mi llegada, ella uso 'La Mirada' en mi porque no quería dejar de vigilar a su amiga, pero no funciono en mi, luego tu, y finalmente Pinkie se comió mi mano, solamente falta Applejack, Rarity y Spike, pero no creo que Spike me ataque a primera vista." Dije seriamente mientras sentía escalofríos al recordar lo sucedido con Pinkie.

"Espera… ¿Fluttershy intento usar 'La Mirada' en ti?" Pregunto algo interesada mientras veía como Fluttershy se agachaba de la vergüenza, posiblemente porque 'La Mirada' solo la usaba en casos especiales.

"Si, pero sin algún efecto, aunque si fue justificado su ataque, y aun así me ayudo con mis heridas." Dije mientras veía como Twilight sacaba de su alforja, con su magia, varias notas que iba elaborando con la información que iba obteniendo de mí.

"Ok, con lo que he recabado de ti y lo ocurrido en el bosque, ya puedo enviar mi informe de lo sucedido." Dice felizmente Twilight, ya que al fin conoció el fin de la investigación que tenia.

"Espera… ¿Qué?" Dije sorprendido, mientras volvía a ponerme mi camisa y mi chamarra, ya que me sentía incomodo.

"Así como lo dije, y tendrás que acompañarme mientras sigo investigando acerca de ti" Decía ella mientras planeaba mentalmente su investigación, pero de repente note un leve sonrojo de ella, pero que de inmediato oculto.

'Presiento que algo no anda bien…'

"¿Pero por que se tiene que ir ahora?" –Pregunta tímidamente Fluttershy mientras se empieza a notar un sonrojo de nuevo- "¿No crees que deba quedarse por hoy aquí? Si es que tu quieres…" Termino de decir. No sabía si estaba interesada en mí por ser alguien nuevo que jamás ha visto, o por otra cosa.

"No puedo, la causa está en tu conejo Angel." Le respondí a Fluttershy mientras volvía a colocar la cámara, que sorprendentemente, tenia 2 horas de batería restante a lo mucho, en mi hombro izquierdo.

"¿Pero que tienen el?" Pregunto algo confundida Fluttershy.

"Que es demasiado agresivo hacia extraños, y no pienso recibir golpes a las primeras horas del día…" Respondí seriamente mientras veía como la pegaso se entristecía al haber tenido la razón.

"Está bien…" Dijo decepcionada Fluttershy mientras tomaba mis cosas para salir.

Después de despedirnos de ella, me di cuenta que Rainbow estaba dormida en el sofá, pero decidí ya dejarla ir, ya que no representa daño alguno...por ahora. Mientras caminábamos por el sendero a Ponyville, note que ya era de noche, por lo que me deduje que nadie sabría de mi llegada al pueblo…excepto que Pinkie les iba a contar a todos en la mañana.

'Espero que no me vaya a pasar algo…' Pensaba mientras veía a Pinkie caminar, o más bien dicho, saltar al lado de Twilight hablando.

"¡Genial, ahora podrás ir a mi fiesta y podrás conocer gente nueva!, aunque necesitaría planear todo, y todavía falta presentarte a todos y…" Y así seguía hablando mientras veía a Twilight como pensaba profundamente sobre ciertas cosas.

"Twilight, ¿en que estas pensando?" Pregunte mientras veía como me miraba con ciertas dudas.

"¿Acaso usaste un portal que había en una estatua para llegar aquí?" Pregunto mientras recordaba la situación a la que hacia referencia.

"Si te refieres al portal que hay en el castillo, no, no vengo de ahí." –Respondí mientras seguía mi relato- "Llegue aquí gracias a una esfera en mi mundo, por lo cual dudo que sea el único que vaya a llegar a este lugar."

"Si, me di cuenta después de llegar al castillo que aquel mundo que visite solamente era una versión humana de nosotros, pero aun así, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de nosotros?" Pregunto con un tono serio mientras yo entraba en pánico, no podía decirles toda la verdad, así que decidí actuar como lo hice anteriormente.

"Simplemente se mas de lo que ustedes creen." Le respondí solamente para darme cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a su casa/biblioteca.

"Te quedaras aquí por el momento, mientras realizo el informe que enviare a las princesas en la mañana." -Respondió mientras abría la puerta hacia.- "Oh y Pinkie, ve a casa, mañana lo podrás conocer mejor."

"¡Oki dokie lokie!" Respondió felizmente mientras saltaba hacia su hogar.

Ya dentro de la biblioteca, pude notar que aun seguían las velas prendidas, posiblemente aun no se había dormido el dragón, mientras notaba movimiento en la cocina.

"¡Spike, ven aquí! Quiero que conozcas a alguien." Grito Twilight mientras se escuchaban pasos que se dirigían hacia nosotros. No tardo mucho el dragón para hacer su presencia y mirarme de cerca.

"Twilight, ¿acaso usaste el portal para traer un humano aquí?" Pregunto el dragón, algo interesado, ya que los humanos que había visto eran de varios colores diferentes, pero este era de un color normal, por así decirlo.

"No Spike, no vengo de ese lugar, vengo de otro mundo, transportado de diferente manera a este lugar, por eso no fui transformado en un pony, y espero que no suceda después..." Le respondí al dragón, el cual se acerco mas a mí, como intentando ver si no era su imaginación jugándole una broma.

"Spike, déjalo en paz, no quiero que lo asustes." Dijo Twilight, mientras le daba una mirada molesta a Spike, por lo cual el reacciono decepcionado.

"No te preocupes Twilight, no me incomoda su curiosidad." Dije mientras pensaba en lo que iba a hacer en la mañana.

"¡Por fin alguien con quien platicar que no sea un pony!" Dijo felizmente aquel dragón, tal vez porque como era el único de su especie en el pueblo, se sentía algo solitario, eso supuse, mas no sé si este en lo correcto.

"Por el momento, solo quiero descansar por ahora Spike, mañana podrás venir conmigo si quieres." Respondí ya algo cansado, por todo lo sucedido.

"Bueno Damián, te quedaras en el cuarto de huéspedes que está subiendo las escaleras hacia la derecha, ¿entendido?" Pregunto mientras yo miraba donde quedaba aquel cuarto, a lo cual simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

"Si me necesitas estaré en el cuarto de la izquierda, por ahora simplemente descansa, ya que mañana estarás ocupado un tiempo." Dijo mientras trotaba hacia su cuarto con sus notas y varios libros.

Mientras entraba en aquel cuarto, note que era un cuarto sencillo, con una cama obviamente para ponies, una ventaba que tenia vista hacia el pueblo, y un cajón grande de madera. Acomode lo mejor que pude el contenido de la mochila camo en el cuarto. Después, apague la cámara y la conecte para que se empezara a cargar, ya que tenia batería baja, y finalmente decidí encender la laptop y empezar a copiar los videos de la memoria de la cámara.

"Por lo menos los videos no ocupan tanto espacio y tengo suficiente espacio en la laptop para almacenar videos hasta por un año." Me dije a mi mismo mientras buscaba que hacer mientras el copiado se realizaba.

"Vamos a ver si hay Wi-fi…aunque es probable que no… ¿pero qué pierdo con intentarlo?" Dije mientras encendía la antena Wi-fi, pero lo sorprendente es, que estaba captando una señal de alta intensidad.

"¿Y esto? Se supone que no existe el internet aquí…" Dije mientras miraba el nombre de aquella señal, y para mi sorpresa, la señal se llamaba Ponynet...

"No pues…que originalidad de nombre…espero que no todo lo que conozco sea un juego de palabras…" Me dije a mi mismo mientras buscaba señales Bluetooth, para hacer tiempo mientras esperaba, y capto mi señal de mi celular, pero al instante se abrió un programa tipo mapa que me enseño el lugar donde estaba aquella señal.

"Posiblemente me sea útil después si otras personas llegan a este lugar..." Decía mientras me daba cuenta que el copiado del video se había realizado y decidí llamar al archivo 'Día 1' en un folder de 'Viajes extraños'.

Ya al terminar el copiado, decidí simplemente apagar todo y poner a cargar la cámara y la laptop, mientras me dirigí a dormir, y por primera vez, relajarme sin ninguna preocupación.

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot…**

En un castillo se encontraba en un balcón en lo más alto del castillo una alicornio de color blanco, ojos color magenta, y melena y cola con colores del arcoíris, pero en color pastel, mientras su melena y cola se movían involuntariamente, como si fueran hechos de agua y tenía una cutie mark de un sol.

'No puedo dejar de pensar en que era aquel portal y que significaba…espero que Twilight haya hecho progreso en su investigación…' Pensaba aquella alicornio, mientras que otra alicornio se acercaba a ella.

"Tia, ¿has obtenido información sobre aquel evento que sucedido en la tarde? Porque no puedo dejar de sentir aquella presencia mágica que hubo desde aquella explosión." Preguntaba una alicornio color azul zafiro oscuro, ojos color turquesa morado, con cola y melena color azul cobalto, y su melena y cola también tenían el mismo movimiento que la otra alicornio, y su cutie mark era una luna.

"Desafortunadamente no, y aunque esa magia no es tan intensa como el momento de la explosión, ha quedado un residuo en el lugar, como si fuera una especie de puerta…" Dice la alicornio blanca, mientras seguía mirando hacia la ciudad de Canterlot.

"Solo espero que logramos saber algo antes de que suceda algo…si me necesitas estaré en mi recamara" Termino de decir la alicornio de la luna mientras salía de aquel cuarto.

'Y espero que no provoque daños en este lugar…y que tampoco sea un antiguo enemigo de nosotros…' Pensó la pony blanca mientras se dirigía a dormir.

**Y en otro lado, en una especie de ciudad, pero con un ambiente tétrico….**

Se puede apreciar un changeling corriendo a través de varios pasillos y puertas hasta llegar a una gran sala, muy poco iluminada, pero gracias a su visión nocturna que posee su especie, no le daban importancia.

"Reina Chrysalis." Dijo aquel changeling mientras hacia una reverencia hacia aquel ser.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Pregunto la reina mientras esperaba el mensaje que con urgencia había llegado hacia ella. La reina tenía un aspecto típico de su especie, agujeros en sus patas y cuerno, era de color negro, con ojos de 3 tonos de color verde diferentes (limón, opaco y pálido), y su melena y cola eran de color azul opaco.

"Hemos investigado aquel hecho que sucedió en la tarde y hemos descubierto algo interesante." Dijo mientras se veía una mirada de interés por parte de la reina.

"¿Y qué es lo interesante?" Pregunto mientras levantaba una de sus cejas…pestañas…ojo….en fin, expresando interés.

"Que de aquel extraño portal que se origino ha salido un ser vivo, ¡pero este ser emanaba emociones más fuertes y poderosas que la de los elementos o incluso de la princesa!" Termino de decir su mensaje mientras se retiraba de aquel lugar, dejando en aquel cuarto a una pensativa reina.

'Tal vez aquel ser sea la clave para poder finalmente invadir Equestria y obtener el reinado que tanto deseo…' Y así se quedo pensando la reina, haciendo planes y todo…

**Y finalmente en lo que podría ser una especie de nube hecha de algodón de azúcar rosa, había una especie de casa…**

Dentro de aquella casa había un ser extraño, como una mezcla de un pony, un dragón, y otras especies…pero se le podía ver muy interesado viendo hacia el pueblo.

"Hmmmm….parece ser que este nuevo ser tiene un nivel de caos sorprendente…tal vez pueda ir a visitarlo, sirve que puedo usar de pretexto la visita para hacer un poco de caos aquí y allá…" Decía aquel ser que parecía un dragón.

Este ser se paraba en dos patas, lo cual le daba una gran altura, sus ojos tenían un color amarillo con unos puntos color rojo, el era de color gris, pero su cola era roja, y su melena era de color gris oscuro, mas sin embargo, tenia barba y cejas color blanco, por lo que se podría decir que es muy viejo.

Mientras el hablaba consigo mismo, detrás de el salió una figura un tanto pequeña, pero al acercarse más se pudo apreciar quien era, era una potra color rosado, su melena y cola eran una combinación de violeta con blanco, y sus ojos eran de color morado, aunque a veces los hacía parecer como si estuviera hipnotizando.

"Papi, quiero ir al pueblo, ¿me dejas? ¡Porfaaaa!" Decía aquella potra mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito hacia su padre.

"Está bien Screwball, podrás ir en la mañana, además me serás útil para conocer mejor aquel humano que esta con esa pony lavanda…" Dice el dragón mientras ve a su hija saltar de la alegría alrededor de la casa.

"¡Yupiii, me divertiré mucho haciendo bromas a esos ponies y a ese humano!" Dijo con mucha emoción mientras planeaba sus bromas.

"Solo que no uses demasiado tu magia…y no molestes al humano, creo que por ahora el está fuera de tus limites." Dice preocupado aquel ser, mientras mira hacia la ventana.

"¿Pero porque? ¡Sera más divertido hacerle bromas a el!" Dice la pony, solo para ser regañada por su padre.

"Porque quiero ver de que es capaz aquel ser." Termina la conversación el dragón mientras ve por la ventana el cielo.

"Está bien papi…" Dice derrotada la pony, pero con una actitud feliz, parecida a la de Pinkie, mientras salta hacia su cuarto.

**A la mañana siguiente**…

Desperté tranquilamente de mi sueño, aunque algo incomodo porque no me había cambiado de ropa, pero nada se comparaba con haber descansado sin haber sido golpeado. Mire el reloj de mi mano, y como a veces me levantaba temprano por alguna razón desconocida, este era uno de los días, y marcaban las 7 de la mañana, por lo que empecé a organizar mi equipaje.

"Si vamos a salir, mejor llevo una mochila en caso de algo." Decía mientras empezaba a sacar todo lo de la mochila para volver a acomodarla.

Al final, en la mochila deposite la laptop y la cámara con su cargador, el tomacorriente, y el PSP y su cargador, y finalmente toda la comida que había empacado antes, que consistía en varios dulces y golosinas, y una que otra fruta, y lo demás lo deposite en el cajón.

"Sera mejor que me dé una ducha, porque no quiero correr el riesgo de que mis heridas se infecten." Decía mientras sacaba de la otra mochila un cambio de ropa, que consistía en otro pantalón de mezclilla, algunas prendas interiores, y una camisa de manga corta color azul con rayas blancas, además de crema y desodorante.

"Gracias a mi exageración de traer cosas que tengo esto aquí…" Dije felizmente salía de aquel cuarto para buscar al dragón y preguntarle donde había un baño para ducharme, pero no tarde mucho para encontrarlo y me señalo una puerta que estaba a un lado de mi cuarto, por lo que inmediatamente fui y me duche, no sin antes poner el seguro a la puerta, por seguridad.

"Antes de ducharme, debo revisar la gravedad de mis golpes." Decía algo preocupado mientras me quitaba la ropa y ponía mi reloj a un lado, solo para descubrir algo impactante…

Casi todo mi cuerpo, a excepción de las piernas y cara, era color morado o negro, pero no se notaba mucho gracias a las vendas, pero aun así, quede horrorizado por la situación.

"Si no hubiera sido por Fluttershy, estaría muerto en este instante, ya sea por sangrado interno y infecciones…" Decía mientras entraba a ducharme.

No tarde mucho para ducharme y cambiarme, ya que tenía la costumbre de no durar más de 10 minutos bañándome, no sin antes remover todas las vendas, aunque no tenia algún repuesto, pero no le tome importancia, ya que varias de las heridas ya habían cerrado o simplemente eran moretones.

Ya después de ducharme y cambiarme, también me volví a poner la chamarra, solo para ocultar todas mis heridas y como protección básica ante los golpes, y me sorprendía que, aun con todos los eventos, no se había dañado, pero no decidí cerrar la cremallera de la chamarra, para que no me fuera a morir de calor. Ya pensado todo esto decidí ir abajo y esperar junto con Spike a Twilight, que todavía no despertaba, lo cual era raro, pero aun así decidí platicar con Spike...

´Esto no anda nada bien...´

* * *

**Parece ser que Twilight ha estado tan ocupada que no se ha despertado temprano...¿y que hay con lo del internet? Pues que pienso introducir a Gamer Luna a la historia, pero con diferencias en el tipo de tecnologia que existe en aquel lugar.**

**Tambien al parecer algo no anda bien con toda la situacion, la princesa preocupada...residuos de magia en el lugar...y Twilight con demasiadas notas y libros...¿acaso sera paranoia o realmente algo malo sucedera?**

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	6. Chapter 6: Primeras impresiones

******A/N- Notas del autor:** En este capitulo se habla sobre la desconfianza de Twilight hacia el, y la visita hacia un pony en particular...la cual no termina en algo muy bonito que digamos...  


******Sin mas que decir, continuen la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 - Las primeras impresiones no matan...  
**

**En la sala…**

**Spike POV**

'Le voy a preguntar algo que tenia a Twilight preocupada, para ver si es tan extraño como ella dice, solo espero que no se incomode al preguntarle... ' Pensaba mientras veía como él se acercaba a mi lado, para mirar hacia afuera.

**Flashback: Aquella noche, en la biblioteca…**

"Spike, no puedo entender a aquel humano..." Decía Twilight mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, después de que Damian se fuera a dormir.

"¿Porque lo dices? No parece ser alguien malo..." Le respondí mientras me sentaba en el sofá, ya que parecía que la conversación iba a durar mucho.

"El problema es que sabe demasiado de nosotros, y nunca lo hemos visto, y también no quiere que nadie en el pueblo lo vea, y cada vez que le pregunto el porqué sabe tanto solo dice 'Simplemente se mas de lo que ustedes creen... ' y esa respuesta solo levanta más dudas..." Me decía Twilight mientras no lograba comprender su preocupación.

"Tal vez tenga sus razones para no decir nada, a lo mejor está amenazado o algo así..." Le dije mientras intentaba convencerla de mi respuesta, pero al parecer me ignoro y siguió hablando...

"Además, logro hacerse invisible sin poder detectar su magia, lo cual es imposible incluso para las princesas, y parece hacerlo sin dificultades ni agotamiento..." Respondió Twilight mientras veía como poco a poco su melena se iba despeinando poco a poco.

"Cuéntame que paso desde que lo viste, para ver si te puedo entender." Le decía mientras empezó su relato desde que vio a Damian y todo lo que paso sin omitir nada, pero cuando termino el relato, seguía sin entender su preocupación, pero opte por ayudarla, si eso lograba que se fuera a dormir.

"Twilight, si te calma un poco, mañana le preguntare como es que lo hace, pero por favor...ve a dormir y deja de preocuparte, que te hace mal." Le dije algo fastidiado de su paranoia, que no entendía para nada, ya que el no parecía alguien malo, pero uno nunca sabe...

"Está bien...pero aun así investigare si hay algo relacionado con ese tipo de magia tan extraña..." Decía mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, acompañada de algunos libros de magia.

'Pobre Twilight...ahora que es princesa tienes más preocupaciones, y ahora que el esta aquí, parece ser que todo recae sobre ella, solo espero que no la vaya a afectar demasiado.. ' Pensaba mientras me dirigí a la cocina a comer algo, para después irme a dormir.

**Fin de Flashback...**

"Oye Damian, me conto anoche Twilight que pudiste hacerte invisible sin que ella lo notara, ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?" Le pregunte a el, mientras el miraba la biblioteca, como si estuviera buscando algo.

"Si te digo como lo hice, ¿prometes no decirle a Twilight? No quiero que me ande cuestionando y al final me quite todo…" Me respondió mientras me miraba preocupado, como si presintiera algo malo.

Pensé por un momento mi respuesta, se suponía que al saber su método podría contarle a Twilight, y así se dejara ella de preocupar, pero él no quería que ella supiera por el temor de que quiera usarlo como objeto de estudio y ya no lo deje usarlo, pero al final decidí ponerme de su lado...

"Si, lo prometo...¡pero ya dime como le hiciste!." Le pregunte emocionado, ya que era si lograba usar ese poder, podría finalmente espiar a Rarity y leer su diario, para saber si ella siente lo mismo por mí.

"Pues lo logre gracias a este reloj que tengo aquí." Me dijo mientras me mostraba su reloj que tenía en su brazo.

"Pero parece un reloj normal...no le veo nada en especial..." Le dije algo decepcionado, pensé que me diría alguna invocación de magia o algo así.

"Pero al hacer clic en este botón..." - decía mientras hacía clic en un botón - "...me vuelvo invisible" Termino de decir, pero hubo un error en su explicación.

"Si se supone que eres invisible, ¿cómo es que aun te puedo ver?" Le dije molesto, pensaba que me había mentido cruelmente...

"Ve el espejo que está detrás de mí, y te podrás dar cuenta..." Me dijo mientras buscaba el espejo que había detrás, y me di cuenta de lo que me intentaba decir...

Solo se podía ver mi reflejo, sabía que a mi lado estaba él, pero en el espejo solo aparecía yo. Estaba tan sorprendido, no estaba haciendo magia, ¡lo hacía gracias a aquel reloj!

"Pero si estas invisible, ¿cómo es que te puedo ver?" Le preguntaba mientras veía como hacia otra vez clic en el botón de su reloj.

"Al parecer, tu vista tiene es diferente que la de los ponies de este lugar, es por eso que me puedes ver." Me respondió, pero no lograba quitar mi vista sobre aquel reloj.

"¿Me lo prestas, tan siquiera por un momento? Quiero hacer algo con el..." Le decía mientras puse mi mirada de cachorrito.

"No Spike, no puedo prestarte este reloj, ya que lo necesito, además se que vas a ir con Rarity a espiarla." Me dijo con tanta seguridad, que no me había dado cuenta de que sabia mis planes.

"Pero...como...sabes...de" Empecé a decir entre cortado y asustado, mientras tragaba mi saliva. ¿Cómo fue que supo sobre mis planes?, era lo único que podía pensar en el momento mientras Damian sonreía.

"Lo deduje, tu amorío con Rarity, y tu forma de ver mi reloj." Su respuesta solo origino otra pregunta de mi parte.

"¿Quien te dijo sobre que me gustaba ella, acaso Twilight te dijo?" Le dije molesto, ya que se supone que solo ella y unos cuantos sabían de esto.

"No Spike, nadie me dijo nada, incluso Twilight jamás comento tu nombre, yo ya lo sabía, simplemente se mas de lo que ustedes creen..." Parece ser que Twilight tenía razón, es algo extraño este tipo...

No duro mucho el silencio, ya que se escuchaban algunos pasos provenientes del piso de arriba, por lo que me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo.

**Damian POV**

'Soy yo o no es normal que ella se levante tarde, ya son casi las ocho y media de la mañana... ' Pensaba mientras recordaba una nota mental que había hecho antes, por lo que empecé a buscar un libro en especial.

Mientras buscaba aquel libro, se podían escuchar el sonido de cascos cada vez más cerca de mí, por lo deje mi búsqueda de un libro y decidí esperar a que bajara la pony de una vez.

" *bostezo* Hola Damian..." Me respondió Twilight un poco adormilada, mientras no podía creer como estaba ella en ese momento. Toda su cola y melena estaba despeinada, ya no conservaba ese estilo de peinado lacio, ahora todo estaba enredado y abultado. No podía contener mi sarcasmo por mucho tiempo...

"Twilight, ¿acaso te ataco un gato mientras dormías o qué?" Le pregunte con un tono alto de sarcasmo mientras intentaba contener mi risa, pero ella solo me miro muy enojada.

"Ha,ha,ha...que gracioso..." Me dijo molesta, por lo cual simplemente le pregunte donde había un libro sobre lenguaje corporal, el cual no tardo en traer con su magia, pero no sin antes preguntarme porque lo quería, y simplemente le respondí que necesitaba información sobre varias cosas.

Mientras leía, no pude resistir preguntarle a Twilight sobre algo...

"Oye Twilight, ¿no les has avisado aun a las princesas sobre mi presencia?" Le pregunte mientras veía como peinaba su melena y cola con un cepillo, gracias a su magia.

"Aun no, no puedo terminar algunas...cosas..." -Me respondió con un tono de duda, como si no supiera que haría después.- "Pero no sin antes de ir a Sweet Apple Acres a visitar a alguien."

"Está bien...espero que nada grave me pueda suceder al visitarla...ya has visto como han reaccionado todos ante mi presencia..." Le respondí mientras continuaba mi lectura de aquel libro, el cual, sorprendentemente, estaba escrito en el lenguaje español, pero con algunas variaciones en palabras, pero que aun así entendía.

Ya después de terminar de leer, fui por mi mochila que estaba en el segundo piso, y cuando volví a la mesa, me di cuenta de que Spike ya estaba sentado en una mesa que, en el centro, tenía un gran plato lleno de ensalada, pero antes de siquiera moverme, me pregunto Twilight...

"No sé si esto te guste, estuve investigando mas sobre tu especie, y parece ser que se alimentan también de carne..." Me respondió mientras me miraba con cara de desconfianza.

"Aunque sí es cierto, rara vez como carne, normalmente me alimento de leguminosas, como es el elote, frijol y arroz, y otras frutas y verduras, como manzanas, naranjas y sandias." Le respondí mientras tomaba una manzana que había en mi mochila y empecé a comerla.

"¿No vas a comer nada de lo que prepare?" Pregunto algo triste Spike, pero rápidamente le respondí.

"Si podría, mas sin embargo, no quiero hasta que regrese de visitar gente...algo me dice que no me va a ir bien..." Le respondí mientras seguía comiendo de mi manzana.

Ya después de que terminaran de almorzar, empezamos a planear el día, empezaría con una visita al huerto de manzanas fuera del pueblo, después a visitar un local donde vendían vestidos y trajes en el pueblo, y finalmente enviar un reporte a las princesas, todo esto antes del mediodía.

Antes de salir de la biblioteca, revise que tuviera mis 2 tasers y la cámara en mi hombro izquierdo, encendida y grabando en todo momento, y la laptop y el tomacorrientes en mi mochila, y al asegurarme que tuviera todo, salí del lugar...

No sin antes hacerme invisible y seguir a Twilight, con pausas para dar tiempo al reloj de recuperar su energía para avanzar, pero Twilight pensó que me había ido, pero le dije que estaba detrás de ellos, que no se preocupara.

Ya después de salir del pueblo, considere innecesario seguir invisible, ya que no había ponies por estos lugares, y después de un tiempo de seguir el sendero, podía ver a lo lejos un huerto grande de manzanas. Al llegar al lugar, Twilight nos dijo que nos quedáramos cerca de un árbol que había a nuestro lado, por lo cual asentí y simplemente vi como Spike se fue a dormir detrás del árbol, donde había mas sombra, mientras yo miraba a lo lejos a Twilight hablar con una pony color naranja.

**Twilight POV**

'Solo espero que no ocurra algo malo... ' Pensé mientras me acercaba a mi amiga.

La pony era de color naranja, melena y cola color amarillo, las cuales estaban amarradas con una liga de pelo color rojo, ojos color verde, tenia pecas en ambos lados de su cara color blanco, tenía un sombre de vaquero color café y su cutie mark eran tres manzanas.

"¡Hola Twilight! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, acaso se te ha acabado la cidra y has venido por mas?" Me pregunto ella mientras golpeaba con sus cascos traseros un árbol de manzanas. Me sonroje por un momento, pero después recordé porque vine aquí.

"Este...no Applejack...no venia por eso...venía a hablar contigo sobre una cosa..." Le respondí mientras veía como las manzanas caían con precisión en los canastos que había debajo del árbol.

"¿Entonces que querías decirme?" Me pregunto interesada, tal vez pensó que necesitaba su ayuda para algo importante o personal.

"Quería verte para presentarte a alguien que conocí ayer..." Le dije, pero al parecer, interpreto mal el mensaje.

"No Twilight, no estoy tan necesitada de encontrar a alguien especial para mí en este momento." Me respondió, por lo cual lleve un casco a mi cara.

"No Applejack, no es eso, es alguien nuevo al lugar y te necesito para-" No termine de hablar cuando vi de repente que ella cambio su mirada a algo detrás de mí.

"Espera un momento...¿quién es ese?...¿y porque se está comiendo una manzana sin pagarla?" Me dijo algo sorprendida, pero ya sabía quién era.

"Es que él es..." Ni siquiera me di cuenta que ella salió corriendo en la dirección donde se encontraba el.

"!APPLEJACK, ESPERA!" Grite mientras también salí corriendo detrás de ella, intentando evitar que llegara a él, pero sin éxito alguno.

**Damian POV...2 minutos antes...**

"Mejor me muevo, que me están dando calambres en las piernas." Me decía a mi mismo mientras me levantaba y dejaba la mochila en el suelo.

Empecé a caminar un poco en la dirección donde estaban las 2 ponies hablando, pero no tan lejos de mi mochila...

*gruñido*

"Ya sabía que me iba a dar hambre, que bueno que traje comida..." Decía mientras volvía a mi mochila y buscaba lo que tenia. Consistían en varios dulces, barras de chocolates, pulpas de tamarindo, papas fritas, y varias frutas.

"No debo comer manzanas...esa pony podría malinterpretar esa manzana y pensara que es una de las suyas...pero no tengo otra fruta que no necesite ser cortada o algo, y debo dejar de comer dulces, porque me puede hacer mal...así que ni modo..." Decía mientras sacaba una manzana de mi mochila y volví al lugar donde estaba antes, mientras mordía la manzana.

"¡HEY TU, LADRON!" Escuche una voz femenina a lo lejos, pero como estaba de espaldas, no veía de donde provenía.

'FALCON... ' Mi subconsciente pensó esa palabra mientras volteaba para ver de quien era la voz.

Al voltear, vi que una pony granjera con un sombrero se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí, mientras Twilight iba detrás de ella, pero más lejos, y le gritaba que se detuviera, pero no escuchaba.

"Adiós mundo cruel..." Dice tristemente antes de ver como pony se volteaba y me golpeaba con una sorprendente fuerza usando sus casos traseros.

'PUUUUNCH. ' Termino mi subconsciente la frase mientras impactaba contra el árbol en donde estaba Spike dormido.

*CRACK*

Al intentar mirar otra vez donde estaban las ponies, solo veía manchas de colores borrosas, mientras empezaba a sentir mareos y mi visión se tornaba oscura...

"No me siento bien..."Dije débilmente mientras empezaba a sentir frio...

'No te desmayes...no te desmayes... ' Era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, porque al parecer, el dolor estaba presente, pero no lo sentía.

'Demasiado tarde... ' Mi subconsciente hizo punto final antes de finalmente caer desmayado en el suelo...

**Spike POV.**

Aquel estruendo que se escucho despertó al pequeño dragón de su siesta. (Recuerden que estaba del otro lado del árbol). El dragón bostezo por un momento para después ir detrás del árbol a revisar de dónde provino aquel ruido.

'Espero que Applejack se haya dado cuenta de que estaba detrás del árbol.' Pensaba mientras caminaba alrededor del árbol.

"Da gracias que no use toda mi fuerza, eso te enseñara a pedir permiso antes de tomar mis manzanas." Decía Applejack triunfantemente mientras buscaba al tipo que golpeo, debió de ser demasiado desafortunado para recibir el golpe...

Lo que vi después me dejo boquiabierto, el sonido que escuche antes...¡Era Damian chocando contra el árbol!...pero eso no era todo...oh no...estaba en el suelo tirado de lado, mientras sangraba excesivamente de su nariz y boca...

"Applejack...¿QUE HAS HECHO?" Le grite a ella, lo cual la sorprendió, mientras corría a un lado de Damian.

"¿Acaso conoces a este ladrón que se estaba comiendo mis manzanas sin mi permiso?" Pregunto enojada Applejack, mientras la miraba molesto.

"En primera, no es un ladrón, y en segunda, no eran tus manzanas, eran de él, mira..." Le decía mientras tomaba la manzana que tenía él y otra del árbol. Las diferencias eran grandes, el color de las manzanas de árbol era un rojo vivo y sin imperfecciones, mientras que la otra era de un rojo oscuro y con líneas blancas en la raíz.

La expresión de ella cambio de estar enojada, a estar en shock, había herido a alguien inocente, y casi lo mata por sus errores. En ese instante, Twilight finalmente alcanza a Applejack, aunque algo cansada de tanto correr. Twilight intento hablar, pero lo hacía en pausas, intentando recuperar el aliento...

"Applejack...quería...decirte...que...el...era...Damian..." Justamente cuando recupero su aliento, me volteo a ver y también quedo en shock, no llego a tiempo para detenerla, y ahora tenía al humano tumbado de lado en el árbol con un fuerte sangrado...

* * *

**Y aqui termina este capitulo, pero para desgracia de el al terminar en este estado...****  
**

**Y dicho y hecho, cada vez que conoce a un elemento de la armoria termina herido por confusiones...**

**¿Lograra recuperarse de este estado, o tendran que salvarlo de otra manera?**

**************Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	7. Chapter 7: Una visita al hospital

******A/N- Notas del autor: He aqui la continuacion de lo que sucedera despues de aquella...bienvenida..., tambien de las posibilidades de que sobreviva y como podran salvarlo.  
**

**************Sin mas que decir, continuen la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 - Una visita al hospital  
**

**Spike POV**

"Vamos Damian...¡despierta!..." Le decía preocupado mientras agitaba su brazo para que despertara.

No sabía que me preocupaba mas, que seguía sangrando tanto de su nariz y boca, que había formado un charco de sangre alrededor de el, o que no mostrara alguna señal de que se despertara.

"Twilight, que tiene...porque no despierta..." Le decía preocupado y triste, mientras ella hacia una especie de hechizo en el.

"Está vivo, pero inconsciente y muy débil, y está perdiendo sangre rápidamente, si no lo llevamos a un hospital..." Se quedo callada por un momento, pero todos sabíamos que pasaría. Aun con toda la situación, Applejack se quedo congelada, en estado de shock y con una mirada perdida y vacía.

**Twilight POV**

'No puedo creer lo que está pasando, el está al borde de la muerte y todo por mi culpa... ' Pensaba mientras la tristeza y la culpa me invadía.

"Todo es mi culpa...el sabia que algo malo iba a pasar...pero yo le asegure que todo iba a estar bien..." Decía mientras me tumbe en el suelo y me puse a llorar.

**Flashback: En la mañana, en la biblioteca...**

...

"Está bien...espero que nada grave me pueda suceder al visitarla...ya has visto como han reaccionado todos ante mi presencia..." Dijo mientras seguía leyendo aquel libro.

...

"¿No vas a comer nada de lo que prepare?" Pregunto algo triste Spike, pero rápidamente le contesto el humano.

"Si podría, mas sin embargo, no quiero hasta que regrese de visitar gente...algo me dice que no me va a ir bien..." Le respondió mientras seguía comiendo aquella manzana.

...

**Fin de flashback.**

Al parecer esto saco de su trance a Applejack, ya que no mostraba movimiento alguno, y se acerco a Twilight para intentar calmarla.

"Terroncito, no fue tu culpa, fue mía al actuar sin pensar...creí que se robaba mis manzanas y mira lo que he causado..." Me decía con un tono de culpa evidente, ya que ella no podía mentir.

"Fue mi culpa...el me aseguraba que lo podría pasar algo...si hubiera decidido mejor llevarte a la biblioteca...no estaríamos en esta situación." Le respondía en pausas mientras las lagrimas y la tristeza me tomaban por completo.

"Shhh...terroncito...déjalo salir...no es bueno que contengas esas emociones..." Decía Applejack mientras lloraba con más fuerza en el suelo.

'Si no hubiera ignorado sus advertencias...no estaría el en este momento al borde de la muerte...'Pensaba mientras seguía llorando con Applejack a mi lado...

**Spike POV**

'No lo puedo creer, aquí Damian debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y ellas simplemente culpándose de lo sucedido... ' Pensaba mientras miraba como Twilight lloraba desenfrenadamente, y Applejack la miraba tristemente.

"¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS¡ ¿LO VAN A AYUDAR O VAN A SEGUIR LLORANDO?" Les grite con tal enojo, que inmediatamente asusto a ambas y las saco de su trance.

"Ehhh...si...si...solo déjame...limpiar mis lagrimas..." Decía Twilight en pausas, mientras contenía sus ganas de seguir llorando, y limpiaba con sus cascos sus lagrimas.

"Terroncito, no creo que sea buena idea llevarlo en este estado al hospital, si lo movemos mucho podría lastimarlo mas...déjame buscar una camilla que tengo en mi casa para llevarlo." Le dijo Applejack a Twilight, la cual asintió, y rápidamente fue a su casa a buscar la camilla.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Spike se dio cuenta que debajo de el charco de sangre había crecido tanto, que empezaba a rodearlo, por lo cual se empezó a asustar mas, por lo que decidió ir junto con Twilight.

"No quiero que muera..." Le dije a Twilight tristemente mientras la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas.

"No te preocupes...él lo lograra..." Me dijo ella intentando forzar una sonrisa, pero sentía en ella como dudaba de su respuesta, ella incluso no sabía el destino de aquel humano.

**3ra persona POV, siguiendo a Applejack**

'No lo puedo creer...aquella persona debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte...todo por no ver mis acciones... ' Pensaba profundamente Applejack mientras corría con más velocidad hacia su casa.

'Si llega a morir...nunca podre perdonarme a mi misma por lo sucedido... ' Y seguía pensando mientras se acercaba mas a la casa.

'Solo espero llegar a tiempo y que no sea demasiado tarde... ' Pensaba cuando finalmente llego a la puerta de su casa, pero sin perder tiempo rápidamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió al sótano, para buscar aquel objeto. Su búsqueda era desenfrenada, arrojaba cosas por todos lados, cajas aquí y allá, ropa y otras cosas estaban por todos lados, pero finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba y rápidamente salió de su casa, no sin antes pasar por largo a su hermana.

"¡Hola Applejack! ¿A dónde vas con eso?" Pregunto una potra color amarillo claro, melena y cola color rojo brillante, ojos color naranja fuerte y tenía un moño en su melena color rojo con un tono de rosa.

Applejack no la escucho porque estaba sumergida en sus preocupaciones, lo que empezó a preocupó a su hermana.

'Algo está pasando con ella, será mejor que la siga para averiguar que se trae entre cascos... ' Pensaba la pequeña potra mientras también salía corriendo detrás de su hermana.

La velocidad que llevaba la pequeña potra no se comparaba con la de su hermana, ella parecía correr el doble o incluso el triple a la velocidad de la que ella iba, por lo que ella inmediatamente noto que era una urgencia.

**Spike POV**

No podía dejar de abrazar a Twilight, de vez en cuando nos poníamos a llorar, pero finalmente nos pudimos calmar. A lo lejos note que Applejack venía muy rápido, junto con una camilla muy grande, pero lo suficiente para poder llevar a Damian sin moverlo mucho.

"Mira Twilight, ¡ahí viene Applejack!" Le dije con mucha felicidad, pero al instante recordé el estado de él y volví a mi preocupación y tristeza.

No tardo mucho en llegar y poner la camilla en el suelo, para que después Twilight cargara a Damian con su magia, muy cuidadosamente, y procurando que no quedara boca arriba, ya que se podría ahogar con su propia sangre. Al instante que termino de colocarla, Twilight cargo con su magia la camilla y se empezó a dirigir rápidamente hacia el hospital.

"¿Y qué hay con sus cosas?" Pregunto Applejack aun preocupada por el asunto.

"Yo voy por ellas, no te preocupes" Le respondí mientras cargaba su mochila, que era ligera, pero parecía contener varias cosas frágiles, así que cuidaba de no maltratarla mucho...

A lo lejos, se podía apreciar a la potra que venía siguiendo a su hermana, y cada vez se acercaba mas al grupo, hasta que finalmente logro llegar a un lado del grupo, que iba caminando por el sendero, mientras que se acercaban a Ponyville, por lo que el viaje tardaría su mucho unos cuantos minutos.

"¡Hola Twilight y Spike! ¿Porque tienen tanta prisa, y porque mi hermana salió corriendo con una camilla?" Pregunto con interés la potra, pero como Applejack seguía sumergida en sus preocupaciones y Twilight no podía salir de su trance, solo Spike le presto atención.

"Applebloom, la camilla es porque llevamos a alguien herido de gravedad al hospital." Le respondí con mentira, no podía decirle que fue herido por su hermana y tampoco que era un humano.

"Entonces por eso es que la camilla tiene una gran mancha roja y esta goteando..." Me respondió Applebloom, por lo que inmediatamente mire la camilla y, en efecto, había una gran mancha roja debajo de esta y debajo de nosotros había un camino de gotas de sangre.

Durante todo el trayecto, todo el grupo iba serio, de vez en cuando, Applebloom quería hacer una pregunta, pero como todos tenían una expresión de angustia y tristeza, prefirió quedarse callada.

Al llegar al pueblo, me percate de una cosa...¡Damian estaba visible!. Rápidamente detuve a Twilight y le hice señales de que lo bajara.

"Twilight, baja a Damian por un momento." Le dije, pero simplemente me miro enojada y me respondió...

"¿Que no ves que tenemos prisa? Podría morir en cualquier momento..." Me dijo con un tono de tristeza, pero no decidí rendirme.

"Damian no quiere que lo vean en el pueblo, y quiero cumplir su promesa." Le dije mientras veía como bajaba la camilla al suelo, pero me volvió a preguntar.

"¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso, si él jamás le ha dicho a nadie como le hizo?" Me pregunto algo molesta por mi interrupción, pero no le hice caso y me acerque a su brazo derecho para buscar el reloj, y al encontrarlo, presione un botón que tenia, y por suerte nadie vio lo que hice, ya que de pronto se hizo invisible, pero yo no lo note.

"Spike, ¿cómo fue que lo hiciste?" Pregunto algo sorprendida Twilight.

"No puedo decirte, me confió su secreto y él es el único que te puede decir." Dije seriamente mientras hacía señales a Twilight de que continuaran su camino.

**Twilight POV**

'¿Spike guarda un secreto de el, y no es capaz de contármelo, sabiendo que puede ser malo para todos? Tendré que hablar seriamente con este dragón... ' Pensaba mientras volvía a levitar con mi magia la camilla para seguir con el camino, ya estábamos cerca del hospital.

Normalmente, habían varios ponies alrededor del pueblo, pero hoy estaba muy tranquilo, uno que otro nos veía, y se quedaban extrañados de la camilla, pero rápidamente lo olvidaban y seguían su camino. Lo que me extraño fue que vimos a lo lejos una pony color rosada, con una melena y cola morada con líneas blancas, pero que al instante que nos vio, se oculto de nosotros, lo cual me extraño mucho...

"Oye Spike, ¿quién era el y como hiciste eso de volverlo invisible?" Pregunto interesada Applebloom.

"El es un humano, los habíamos visto antes en un viaje, pero él es real, y no como los conocíamos, y lo de hacerse invisible solo lo sabemos él y yo." Le dijo Spike a Applebloom, por lo que mis ansias de saber cómo le había hecho me impulsaban a llegar mas rápido al hospital.

"Vamos Spike, dime como le hiciste, !porfaaaaa¡" Seguía insistiendo Applebloom a Spike, haciendo ojos de cachorrito, por lo cual muy pocas personas han resistido a tanta ternura, ¡incluso Spike caía ante su ternura!, pero esta vez todo era distinto.

"No Applebloom, no te lo diré, si quieres saberlo, puedes preguntarle a él cuándo despierte...si es que lo logra..."Dijo con tristeza, mientras no podía imaginar como Spike reaccionaria si él fuera a morir.

"¿Acaso hiciste una promesa Pinkie con él o no?" Pregunto Applebloom ya fastidiada por no conseguir la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

"No Applebloom, no hice esa promesa con él, pero aun así, no te diré nada..." Respondió Spike ya fastidiado por tantas preguntas que le hacía.

'Así que no fue promesa Pinkie, pero está empeñado a no decir nada...ha de ser algo grave... 'Pensaba mientras me daba cuenta que estábamos a unos pasos de llegar al hospital.

"Spike, ¿me harías el favor de volver a hacerlo visible?" Le pregunte a Spike, mientras bajaba la camilla, pero vi que al instante el realizo la acción sin yo siquiera ver cómo fue que lo hizo.

'Mi única oportunidad para ver cómo le hace se esfumó de mis cascos... ' Pensé mientras entraba al hospital con el humano.

Al entrar fui recibida por una enfermera de color blanco, melena y cola color rosa pálido, ojos color azul, tenía una cutie mark de una cruz color roja con 4 corazones en las esquinas de la cruz, y tenía un gorro de enfermera con su cutie mark.

"¡Enfermera Redheart!" Le hable con urgencia a la enfermera.

"Princesa Twilight..." Respondió la enfermera mientras hacia una reverencia, pero inmediatamente cuestione sus acciones.

"Ya les he dicho que no hagan eso...hace que me sienta extraña..." Le dije algo molesta, ya que se supone que lo había arreglado hace poco junto con el pueblo...pero al parecer no todos recibieron la noticia.

"Bueno...¿a qué se debe su visita?" Pregunto la enfermera, pero rápidamente recordé mi misión...

"Traigo a alguien con heridas de gravedad..." Le respondí mientras levitaba la camilla a un lado de nosotras.

"¿Que fue lo que le sucedió?" Pregunto algo preocupada mientras checaba sus signos vitales, entre otras cosas.

"Es una larga historia...pero en este momento...!ayúdelo por favor!" Le insistía a la enfermera, lo cual ella entendió y rápidamente llamo a varios doctores y ayudantes del hospital y lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias.

"No se preocupe prin - Twilight, haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlo, si lo desea, puede quedarse en la sala de espera, les informaremos de los progresos que tengamos." Me dijo la enfermera mientras se dirigía a la sala donde internaron a Damian.

Todo el grupo nos dirigimos a la sala de espera, pero antes, mande a Spike por las demás y también por papel y tinta para escribir una carta. En un principio Spike no quería irse, el sentía la obligación de seguir aquí, pero finalmente acepto ir junto con Applebloom por las demás.

En la sala de espera solo quedamos Applejack y yo, pero al parecer, ella era la más preocupada, por lo que decidí preguntarle...

"¿Porque sigues preocupada? Hemos hecho todo lo posible hasta ahora..."Le dije intentando sacarla de su trance, pero solo hice que empeorara...

"No Twilight, el esta aquí por mi culpa..." -decía mientras miraba sus cascos- "...si llega a morir...su muerte siempre estará en mis cascos y jamás dejara de atormentar mi mente..." Era lo único que decía, por lo cual decidí callar...

**Mientras tanto, en la sala de urgencias del hospital...**

**Redheart POV**

Todos los doctores que estaban portaban batas color blanco que cubrían todo su cuerpo, incluso sus cutie marks, pero estaban relacionadas al sector de medicina y salud, ya sea un estetoscopio, una jeringa, una bandita, una venda quirúrgica, entre otras...

"¿Con que estamos lidiando aquí?" Pregunto uno de los doctores a sus colegas, parecía el jefe en turno de los que lo atendían. Era un pony color café claro, con melena y cola color castaño oscuro, traía puesta una bata con una tarjeta que decía 'Jefe en Turno Brown Dot'.

"Sangrado interno, contusiones, golpes, no hay huesos rotos ni órganos dañados, pero hay demasiada pérdida de sangre, si no actuamos ahora, no lo lograra, pero aun así, tiene pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir." Dijo otro de los doctores, que parecía tener más experiencia que los demás, y su edad lo delataba. Era un pony color amarillo palido, con melena y cola color amarillo claro, tenia una barba del mismo color que su melena y una bata con una tarjeta que decía 'Medico especialista Golden Health'.

"Aunque tenemos otra alternativa..." -decía otro doctor del grupo que había, al cual todos voltearon a ver- "...con la ayuda de las princesas podemos curarlo inmediatamente, pero al hacer esto, su cuerpo será transformado al de un semental debido a que su antigua forma no resistiría tanta exposición hacia la magia." Al terminar de decir esto, varias enfermeras, incluida yo, empezamos a conectar al paciente a varios aparatos y empezamos a medicarlo para contener el sangrado, todo sucedía en la misma sala mientras los doctores discutían por ese tema...

"Podría funcionar, parece buena idea..." Dijo uno de los doctores mas jóvenes que había, solo para ser intervenido por otro.

"Si, pero sería una atrocidad, cambiar su forma original solo porque dudamos de nuestra experiencia en salvar su vida. Decía otro doctor mas adulto que el anterior.

"Tiene razón el..." -dijo el doctor Golden- "...pero no podemos saltar a conclusiones ¿qué opina usted doctor Brown?" Pregunto el doctor al jefe del grupo, el cual se veía muy pensativo...

"Por un lado es buena idea, tendría mas probabilidades de sobrevivir, pero lo transformaría, y no creo que debamos decidir por él, y por el otro lado, podríamos hacer todo lo humanamente posible para salvarlo, pero con menos probabilidades, debido a la gran pérdida de sangre..." -dijo el jefe Brown, pero no termino ahí- "...pero las únicas que pueden tomar esa decisión son sus conocidos y las princesas...

"Voy a informarle a los ponies que llegaron con él sobre la decisión, con su permiso." Les dije a los doctores mientras salía de la sala para encontrarme con la princesa, pero otra enfermera me detuvo antes de que pudiera salir...

"Redheart, antes de irte, ve y entrega todos estos objetos que tenía el paciente en su hombro y en su ropa." Dice una de las enfermeras, y simplemente asentí y tome los objeto en una de las bolsas de mi vestimenta.

"¿Y qué hay de la pulsera que tiene ahí?" Le pregunte a la enfermera mientras señala aquel objeto.

"Hemos intentado quitarlo, pero parece ser que estuviera pegado a él, por lo que se quedara ahí." Respondió la enfermera, por lo cual inmediatamente salí de la sala y me dirigí a la sala de espera.

'Pobre chico, espero que se recupere del todo... ' Pensaba mientras abría las puertas que daban a la sala de espera.

Cuando salí para informar a Twilight y compañía sobre la decisión que se iba a tomar, para mi sorpresa, sus amigas y las princesas ya estaban ahí...

"Vengo a informarles sobre una decisión delicada que deben tomar...y también para entregar las pertenencias del paciente." Les dije seriamente mientras empezaron a preocuparse por lo que iba a suceder.

* * *

**************Al parecer, ha llegado de gravedad al hospital despues de su "bienvenida" que recibio en la granja, pero por lo menos no puede seguir sufriendo mientras este en el hospital...¿o me equivoco?..  
**

**************Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	8. Chapter 8: Decisiones

**********A/N- Notas del autor:** Este capitulo es como un "mientras sucedia esto, esto sucedia en otro lado", abarcando ahora a Spike cuando fue asignado a buscar a las demas potras...  


**8/02/2014 - No, no he abandonado esta historia, y no lo haria tan facilmente...la razón es porque acabó de empezar hace poco el semestre y tuve que darle prioridad, por lo que los capitulos posiblemente seran subidos cada dos semanas, pero como ya tengo algunos escritos, no tardaran mucho en ser subidos.**

**Me he armado de valor y auto-confianza para escribir lo siguiente: En este punto de la historia voy a aceptar a ciertos OC's o self-inserts que ustedes deseen enviar si desean. La plantilla esta en mi perfil, y favor de mandarlo por mensaje y no por comentario. Aunque no llegue ninguno, no afectara la historia, por lo que no se preocupen en enviar uno para que la historia continue. Si son aceptados o rechazados, recibiran un mensaje.  
**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.**

******************Sin mas que decir, continuen la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 - Decisiones...**

**Ahora lo que sucedió después de que Spike saliera en busca de las demás...**

**En las afueras del hospital...**

**Spike POV**

"Bueno, primero vamos por Pinkie y Rarity, que viven cerca de aquí, luego vamos a la biblioteca por lo que me pidió Twilight, y finalmente vamos por Fluttershy y Rainbow." Le dije a Applebloom que seguía sin entender lo que sucedía.

"Oye Spike, ¿porque cargas esa extraña mochila?" Me pregunto, por lo que me hizo recordar que se supone que debía dejar la mochila con Twilight, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Es la mochila de Damian, el humano que viste antes, y aquí tiene sus pertenencias." Le respondí mientras caminábamos a la pastelería que no estaba muy lejos. La pastelería tenía una forma de casa común, pero parecía estar hecha de jengibre, con glaseado blanco en los bordes del techo y cubierta de varios cosas dulces, y a lo lejos uno juraría que era un pastel gigante.

"¿Y te has preguntado que contiene la mochila?" Me pregunto ella insistentemente mientras se acercaba mas a mí.

"Si, pero no quiero invadir su privacidad, además que no quiero perder nada de lo que contenga." Le dije mientras mantenía mi posición de lealtad hacia el firme, lo había considerado mi amigo, por el simple hecho de que fuera el primero y el único que supiera y guardara su secreto sin usar una promesa Pinkie.

Lo que no estaba percatando, es que Applebloom estaba demasiado cerca de la mochila, olfateando un olor que provenía de ahí, y antes de que la retirara me pregunto.

"Mmmm...¡en la mochila hay muchos dulces que huelen muy rico!." Me dijo ella mientras intentaba abrir la mochila por un lado con su boca, pero me di cuenta y la detuve.

"¿Que estás haciendo, acaso piensas comerte los dulces de el?" Le pregunte algo molesta, pero al parecer me ignoro y podía ver que estaba babeando por los dulces...

"Parece una piñata...vamos Spike...no se dará cuenta si solo sacamos unos cuantos..." Decía incitándome a abrir la mochila, pero antes de siquiera responder, ella ya había abierto la mochila y estaba a punto de buscar los dulces, pero la detuve...

"¡APPLEBLOOM!¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES?" -le grité mientras cerraba rápidamente la mochila- "¿Acaso pensabas realmente comértelos?"

"¿Qué? Se ven muy ricos..." Dijo inocentemente mientras intentaba acercarse otra vez a la mochila, pero para mi suerte, ya habíamos llegado, por lo que rápidamente entre a la tienda, y para mi sorpresa, todas estaban ahí, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy, las cuales me saludaron.

"Hola Spike, ¿acaso vienes por otra gema, querido?" Dijo Rarity, con un tono elegante y refinado.

"Hola Spike...¿Qué hace mi dragón favorito?" Dijo Fluttershy, en su tono tímido.

"Que hay Spike." Dijo Rainbow.

"Hola Spike, ¿acaso vienes porque necesitas ayuda con Damian? Porque si necesitas ayuda podría llevarlo a visitar toda el lugar, aunque tengo que estar aquí trabajando y cuidando a los hijos de los Cake, pero no importa porque..." Decía Pinkie, sin dejar de hablar, pero Spike opto por ignorarla.

De pronto Fluttershy se me quedo viendo sorprendida y me pregunto...

"Spike, ¿qué haces con la mochila de Damian?" Pregunto Fluttershy tímidamente, pero se notaba un tono de preocupación, como si estuviera presintiendo algo malo.

"¿Damian? ¿Quién es él y porque tiene un nombre tan raro?" Pregunto Rarity, pero decidí enfocarme a mi misión y les respondí...

"No hay tiempo, acabo de regresar del hospital donde está el de gravedad." -dije seriamente mientras todas hacían expresiones de sorpresa, excepto Rarity, la cual no entendía la situación.- "Me mando Twilight por ustedes para que fueran con ella."

"Oh no...pobre de el...ha de estar sufriendo mucho..."Decía Fluttershy tímidamente, pero preocupada.

"Eso le pasa por intentar secuestrarme..." Decía Rainbow, pero Fluttershy la miro con enojo.

"¿Acaso han conocido a alguien sin siquiera presentármelo?" Dijo Rarity algo molesta con las demás.

" Entonces vámonos Spike, debemos darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo con Twilight." Respondió seriamente Pinkie, lo cual sorprendió a muchos, ya que normalmente todo lo hacía jugando y riendo, pero esta vez no estaba haciendo nada de eso.

"Está bien, pero antes necesito ir a la biblioteca por unas cosas." Les respondí mientras todas me seguían hacia la biblioteca y tomaba las cosas, para después salir corriendo hacia el hospital, no sin antes Applebloom intentar comerse los dulces de la mochila, pero Pinkie intervino diciéndole que era malo tomar las cosas de los demás, por lo cual finalmente dejo en paz la mochila.

Al llegar al hospital, las únicas ponies que se apreciaban era la recepcionista, una que otra enfermera, y a Twilight y Applejack, sentadas y calladas, rápidamente le hable a Twilight para que me diera el mensaje que tenía que escribir..

"Twilight, aquí están las hojas y la tinta, ¿que querías hacer con ellas?" Le pregunte a Twilight mientras se veía muy pensativa.

"Tengo que avisar a las princesas sobre mi investigación y el, antes de que suceda algo peor..." Me dijo mientras esperaba a que diera el mensaje, y empezó...

'_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_ Envío esta carta para informar de que ya he descubierto el origen de aquel portal y que el objeto que había salido de él era un humano, podría informar mas sobre él, pero por el momento necesito su presencia, ya que el humano ha quedado gravemente herido en el hospital, y podrían ayudarnos en este momento._

_Atentamente:_

_Princesa Twilight Sparkle_'

Rápidamente envié la carta, y en cuestión de segundos recibí la otra carta, la cual abrí, y empecé a leer...

'_Querida Princesa Twilight:_

_ He leído tu carta, y me alegra saber que has descubierto el motivo de aquel portal, pero me entristece saber que el humano esta grave de salud, por lo que inmediatamente llegaremos al hospital para revisar su estado._

_Atentamente:_

_Princesa Celestia_'

No paso ni un minuto cuando frente a nosotros hubo un destello, y después de ver con claridad, habían llegado las dos princesas...

"Princesas..." Dijeron todas al unísono mientras hacían la reverencia correspondiente.

"No es necesario..." -dijo la princesa del sol- "...hemos venido aquí para saber el estado del humano, y para hacer unas preguntas respecto a él..." Dijo mientras miraba a Twilight.

"Por el momento, no puedo responder nada, no hasta saber si estará bien o no." Respondió Twilight tristemente, lo cual la princesa entendió.

"¿Que fue lo que le paso Twilight, para que tuviera que venir al hospital?" Pregunto Fluttershy a Twilight, mientras los demás esperaban la respuesta, y las princesas estaban en otro lado, preguntando por aquel paciente que llego.

"Tuvimos que traerlo de emergencia, debido a que sufrió heridas de gravedad que provocaron que sangrara profundamente, y que también provoco que sangrara de la nariz y boca..." Le respondió seriamente mientras Fluttershy solo podía imaginar tan terrible escena.

"Pobre criatura...¿QUIEN FUE EL DESALMADO QUE LE HIZO ESTO?" Grito Fluttershy enojada mientras todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos ante tal reacción, ella jamás había gritado y menos a tal volumen, pero Twilight no se asombro, seguía triste por tal hecho.

Hasta este punto, solamente yo me había dado cuenta de la situación que sucedida: Twilight y Applejack estaban serias y tristes esperando alguna noticia, Fluttershy estaba enojada, ella quería saber quien fue capaz de lastimarlo a él tan gravemente...

"VAMOS TWILIGHT, ¡DIME QUIEN FUE!" Le gritaba Fluttershy a Twilight, lo cual seguía sorprendiendo a todos...

Pinkie estaba demasiada triste, tan triste que su melena y pelo esponjada estaba totalmente lacia...

"Espero que se recupere...o no podrá ir a su fiesta de bienvenida..." Decía tristemente mientras seguía analizando la escena.

Rainbow seguía como si nada, pero se podía notar su angustia y tristeza, pero rápidamente lo ocultaba, pero yo lo podía notar, y finalmente Rarity seguía sin entender la situación...

"¿Pues quien es el que hace que todas ustedes se preocupen?" Pregunto Rarity al grupo, solo para que todas la miraran directamente a ella, pero me acerque a ella y le indique que viniera conmigo y le contaría todo...

"Rarity, ven, te contare quien es el." Le dije a Rarity, mientras se acercaba a donde estaba, mientras que lo demás era un caos.

"Querido, ¿quién es él y porque nadie me ha contado sobre él? Porque al parecer es muy importante para ellas." Me dijo mientras pensaba en mi respuesta...

"Se llama Damian, y es un humano, o un bípedo, el único en este lugar hasta ahora, y ha estado aquí desde ayer debido a que fue transportado a este lugar. Nadie sabe de él más que nosotros y los del hospital, incluso se ha mantenido oculto de las princesas, esto porque se ha mantenido oculto de los demás, es por eso que hasta ahora sabes de él." Resumí todo lo que pude su historia, pero en ella solamente aprecie un brillo en sus ojos mientras sonreía.

"¿Dices que es el único de su especie aquí?" Fue lo que me pregunto, por lo cual asentí, y al parecer me volvió a decir...

"¡Esta es mi oportunidad de probar mis habilidades de diseño en una especie nueva!" Me dijo mientras se puso muy pensativa y hablaba consigo misma, por lo que decidí volver con el grupo, solo para notar otra vez la discusión de Fluttershy y Twilight.

"Fluttershy, cálmate...no puedes alterarte tan fácilmente." Le decía Rainbow a Fluttershy mientras seguía enojada.

"¡NO, NO LO HARE HASTA QUE SEPA QUIEN PUDO LASTIMARLO ASI!" Seguía gritando Fluttershy, solo para ser interrumpida por Applejack.

"Fui yo Fluttershy..." Respondió fríamente Applejack, pero su respuesta fue lo que dejo a todos confundidos, excepto a Twilight y a mí.

"¿P-pero porque lo hiciste?¿Acaso el te hizo algo para que quedara así?" Pregunto Fluttershy volviendo a su tono tímido, pero ya más calmada.

"No, no hizo nada, pensé que era un ladrón que se robaba mis manzanas y lo golpee con una fuerza parecida a las que golpeo mis arboles, pero fue tan fuerte el impacto que se estrello contra un árbol que había detrás de él, he ahí el porqué está al borde de la muerte ahora..." Respondió fríamente Applejack, mientras Fluttershy la miraba en estado de shock, ella no quería creer que su amiga había confundido hechos y había causado un daño de tal magnitud, lastimando a alguien inocente de gravedad, pero todos sabían que no mentía, ya que era el elemento de la honestidad.

Antes de que alguien siquiera pudiera hablar, llegaron las princesas y nos comunicaron que Damian estaba siendo atendido y que en unos momentos nos darían el progreso que se tenía hasta el momento. No paso un minuto cuando todos vimos que la enfermera Redheart había llegado con nosotros...

"Vengo a informarles sobre una decisión delicada que deben tomar...y también para entregar las pertenencias del paciente." Nos dijo mientras todos la volteamos a ver.

**Twilight POV**

"Yo tomare sus pertenencias." Spike le dijo a la enfermera mientras veía como las depositaba en la mochila de Damian.

'Algo me dice que estamos a punto de tomar una decisión difícil... ' Pensaba mientras todos esperábamos a que la enfermera hablara.

"¿Tienen alguna noticia sobre él?" Le pregunte rápidamente a la enfermera, la cual asintió y nos dio su informe...

"El paciente sufrió heridas internas, lo cual provoco un gran sangrado que fue expulsado por su nariz y boca, afortunadamente no tiene huesos rotos u órganos dañados, pero ha perdido una importante cantidad de sangre..." -decía la enfermera mientras esperábamos el resto- "...por eso he venido a informarles sobre una decisión que deben tomar."

"¿Y esa decisión es?" Pregunto Rainbow mientras las demás esperábamos la respuesta.

"Deben decidir entre dos opciones: Seguir administrando medicamentos para controlar el sangrado y esperar a que se recupere totalmente, pero con pocas probabilidades de vida debido a la gran pérdida de sangre, y la otra es usar el poder de las princesas para sanarlo completamente, a costa de que su cuerpo sea mutado por la exposición de magia..." Termino de decir la enfermera mientras esperaba nuestra respuesta.

"Nosotras iremos con el humano para revisar su estado, y después dar nuestra decisión, por lo tanto ustedes decidan." Respondió la princesa Celestia mientras ella y su hermana seguían a la enfermera para guiarlos al cuarto donde estaba.

"Espera princesa Luna, lleva esto con el." Spike le dijo a la princesa Luna, la cual tomaba el objeto con su magia.

"¿Y qué es esto Spike?" Pregunto la princesa, pero rápidamente Spike le contesto.

"Es una especie de cámara, pero siempre he visto que lo tienen con él, al parecer tiene que ver algo con el." Spike le dijo a la princesa la cual sonrió y se retiraron.

Después de que se fueran, empezaron todos a debatir entre la decisión que debía ser tomada...

"Si eso hace que deje de sufrir, yo voto por que lo curen las princesas."Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

"Yo también, sirve que si se convierte en pegaso podría enseñarle a que no se debe meter conmigo." Dijo Rainbow.

"Mientras puedan salvar su vida, yo aceptare esa decisión." Dice fríamente Applejack.

"Yo voto que no, a el no le gustara ser un pony, fue lo que dijo la noche que lo conocí." Dijo Spike...

* * *

**Flashback: Primera noche, en la biblioteca...**

"Twilight, ¿acaso usaste el portal para traer un humano aquí?" Me pregunto Spike, ya que ninguno de los dos habíamos visto a un humano como él en nuestro viaje.

"No Spike, no vengo de ese lugar, vengo de otro mundo, transportado de diferente manera a este lugar, por eso no fui transformado en un pony, y espero que no suceda después..." Le respondió a Spike, el cual se acerco mas él, como si dudara de su existencia.

**Fin del flashback...**

* * *

"Yo voto que no, porque si lo transforman, jamás pondré a prueba mis habilidades de diseño de ropa en una especie nueva." Dice elegantemente Rarity.

"Yo digo que no, porque si lo hacemos, Damian se enojara con nosotros..." Responde tristemente Pinkie.

"Eso nos deja 3 contra 3. Twilight, ¿cuál es tu decisión?" Me pregunta Rainbow mientras pensaba profundamente mi respuesta...

'Aunque el este en contra de esta decisión, no me puedo permitir que vaya a morir, ya que no sabría como seria la reacción de los demás si eso sucediera... ' Pensaba mientras tomaba mi decisión.

"Lo siento Spike, Rarity y Pinkie, pero no puedo sacrificar su bienestar solo porque él no quiere, así que voto a favor..." Dije seriamente mientras solo veía como empezaba una discusión...

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto donde estaba Damian...**

**Princesa Luna POV**

"Gracias Redheart, te avisaremos si necesitamos de algo." Le dijo mi hermana a la enfermera mientras se retiraba del cuarto, dejándonos solo a Tia y a mí.

"Tia, se ve muy mal él, está muy pálido y se siente demasiado frio." Le dije a mi hermana mientras tocaba con uno de mis cascos su cara, la cual estaba demasiado fría. Después deje el extraño objeto en una mesa de noche que había a un lado de el.

Accidentalmente, ella había enfocado la cámara en una posición en la que se podía ver todo el cuarto, y como seguía grabando, todo lo que hicieran estaría grabado.

"Eso es debido a que ha perdido demasiada sangre, por eso es que esta en ese estado." Dijo mi hermana mientras veía como se colocaba a un lado de el.

" Luna, quiero que entres a sus sueños y le informes sobre la decisión que va a ser tomada." Me dijo mi hermana mientras acercaba su oído cerca de su pecho, como revisando que tan mal estaba.

"Está bien...no tardare mucho" Le dije a mi hermana mientras me disponia a dormir en el sofá que había a mi lado...

* * *

**************Al parecer van a solicitar la ayuda de las princesas para curarlo a costa de que lo conviertan en po-...**

***************vuelve a leer el dialogo lentamente*...*desk flip*...  
**

**************Si me disculpan, tengo que atender un "asuntito" en un lugar...*toma su armadura, entre otras cosas, y empieza a hacer planes***

**************Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	9. Chapter 9: Sorpresas

**A/N - Notas del autor: *beep* Bot numero 101 activado. Programado para enviar y recibir mensajes de mi programador.  
**

***beep* Accediendo a mensaje... *beep*  
**

**"...Me tarde un tiempo en poder sacar este capitulo, principalmente por mi preocupacion sobre las referencias, ya que mientras lean se darán cuenta del porqué, tambien he dejado este Bot para dejar estos mensajes en mi ausencia, solo hasta que regrese..."**

**"...****Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje..."**

**"...Sin mas que decir, continuen la lectura..."**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 - Sorpresas...  
**

**En los sueños de Damian...**

**Princesa Luna POV**

No he tardado mucho para entrar a sus sueños, y he aparecido dentro de un edificio en ruinas, excepto en el lugar donde estaba, que parecía una sala, e inmediatamente me dirigí afuera para explorar este extraño sueño.

Al salir, la luz del sol me afecto y me cegó por un tiempo, pero cuando pude ver mejor no podía creer el sueño en donde estaba...se podían apreciar láseres por todos lados, soldados corriendo de un lado a otro, pero ninguno notaba mi presencia, todos ellos eran humanos lo cual me sorprendió.

"El lugar no se me hace conocido, pero...¿porque estos soldados si se me hacen conocidos?" Me dije a mi mismo cuando de repente oí una voz.

"¿Luna? !QUITATE DE AHI!" Grito una persona que se acercaba corriendo hacia mí.

"¿Pero qué pasa?" Me dije a mi misma cuando mire hacia abajo y note que había una granada a punto de detonar...

Aquella granada estaba a punto de explotar cuando note que alguien me había arrastrado de vuelta al edificio en donde estaba.

*BOOM*

Cuando me recupere de la explosión, logre ver quien me había empujado, era uno de los soldados que había visto antes, tenía un casco negro con un borde blanco, una camisa café claro y un chaleco gris, un pantalón negro, con unos zapatos de montaña negros.

"Demonios...se ve que tienes reflejos de tortuga..." Me dijo el soldado.

"¡HEY...!¿Quién eres?" Le pregunte al soldado, intentando contener mi emoción por tomar una de sus armas y dispararla por todos lados.

"Cierto...el casco..." -me dijo el soldado mientras se quitaba el casco.- "...soy Damian." Me dijo el soldado...

**Damian POV**

Podía apreciar en la alicornio un brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba el rifle que tenía en mis manos, por lo que le pregunte...

_El rifle se podia decir que era una cruza entre un rifle francotirador y un rifle de asalto, ya que tenia un cañon mediano, parecido al de un rifle francotirador, pero manejable y con modalidad automatica y simple. En cuanto a su diseño, parecia un rifle franco, solo que un poco mas portable y mas corto de longitud, y con un cañon mas pequeño. Los cartuchos parecian el de un arma normal, solo que al mirar dentro del cartucho, no habia balas, solamente una luz blanca. En pocas palabras, un arma futurística._

"No me digas...quieres usar el rifle, ¿verdad?" Le pregunte a la alicornio mientras esta asentía rápidamente, por lo cual le di el rifle, que tomo con su magia y empezó a disparar hacia una de las paredes del cuarto. Después de 20 disparos, se agoto el cartucho y me regreso el arma tristemente, pero incluso yo sabía que no venia por esto.

"Luna, ¿puedo saber la razón de tu interferencia en mis sueños?" Le pregunte mientras miraba el escenario que sucedia en el exterior, el cual eran varios soldados disparando y corriendo de un lado a otro.

"Pues...he venido a informarte que estas en un estado grave de salud y están a punto de decidir usar un hechizo para curarte, pero que te transformaría en un semental..." Dijo mientras veía hacia el exterior, podía apreciar sus ganas de ir y disparar por un rato, pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Tarde unos momentos para analizar la situación que estaba por suceder...

**Princesa Luna POV**

Mientras miraba el exterior, solo podía imaginarme a mi disparar y luchar en contra de ellos mientras podría al fin usar mi liderazgo que iba aprendiendo de tantos videojuegos en línea, pero no duro mucho, ya que me hablo fríamente Damian...

"Luna, no quiero que se les ocurra usar ese método..." Me contesto fríamente, con una mirada perdida.

"¿Pero porque? Si lo hacen, tendrás mas oportunidad de vivir." Le dije mientras me acercaba a él, intentando convencerlo de la idea.

"No pienso simplemente decidir que todo lo que he hecho en mi vida lo cambie de un dia para otro solo porque quieren usar magia en lugar de usar medicamento..." Me respondió fríamente mientras miraba hacia la ventana...

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto donde estaba Damian y las princesas...**

**Princesa Celestia POV**

"Ya llevan varios minutos y Luna no ha despertado aun...solo espero que todo esté bien." Decía mientras caminaba de un lado del cuarto al otro, pero de repente note que algo pasaba con el humano, por lo que decidí acercarme.

Empecé a notar que se quería mover, como intentando despertar para decirnos algo, pero después de un momento se tranquilizo, al mismo tiempo note a mi hermana con una cara de preocupación.

"Solo espero que todo esté bien..." Era lo único que podía decir mientras esperaba a que mi hermana despertara...

* * *

**De vuelta a los sueños de Damian...**

**Princesa Luna POV**

No sabía qué hacer, si convencerlo de aquella decisión, o comprender el porqué no quería que lo ayudáramos, pero empezaba a entender su idea de no querer ser transformado en algo que él no queria ser, como lo que me sucedió hace mucho tiempo...

* * *

**Flashback: Hace mas de 1000 años, incluso mas...**

**Antiguo castillo de las princesas, sala del trono.**

"Demasiado odio dentro de mi ser...debo dejar salir este odio que ha estado crecido dentro de mi hermana." Le dije tristemente a mi hermana, la cual me miraba también tristemente.

"Hermana, no puedo permitir que hagas eso, si lo haces, te convertirás en un ser malvado y me veré forzado a tomar acciones para que no lastimes a los demás." Me dijo tristemente mientras ponía un casco en mi hombro.

"Aunque no quiera, debo hacerlo, si sigo guardando por mucho más tiempo este odio, posiblemente pueda destruir todo lo que conozco y provocar más daño del que se podría hacer en este momento." Le dije tristemente a mi hermana mientras me alejaba de ella.

"!Hermanita, NO!" Grito mi hermana, intentando evitar que completara mi decisión, pero no lo logro y lo único que alcance a ver fue una gran mancha negra cubriéndome totalmente...

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

Como no queria que siguiera preocupado por esta situacion, decidi apoyar su decision, ademas de que no sabian si realmente la otra opcion de ayudarlo funcionaria.

"No te preocupes, no dejare que hagan el hechizo, si eso te parece bien..." Le dije mientras sonreía, lo cual al parecer entendió mi sinceridad.

Afuera, aun seguía la batalla, pero al parecer, dentro no se escuchaba nada, como si aquel cuarto estuviera protegido por un escudo, pero de repente el tomo su arma, renovó el cartucho y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes decirme algo...

"Gracias Luna..." Me respondió mientras miraba el panorama que había afuera...

"¿Porque?" Le pregunte algo confundida por su comentario.

"Por apoyarme en mi decisión..." Me dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Ya habia obtenido su decision, por lo que ya podía abandonar su sueño, pero antes de irme logre escucharlo gritar...

"Soldados...hoy cenaremos...¡en el infierno!" Grito mientras veía como corría detrás de un muro para continuar con su sueño...

* * *

**En el hospital, en el cuarto donde están Damian y las princesas...**

**Luna POV**

No paso mucho tiempo para que finalmente pudiera despertar de aquel sueño, pero inmediatamente mi hermana lo noto y me empezó a bombardear con preguntas...

"¿Todo salió bien? ¿Le informaste sobre la decisión que quiere ser tomada?" Pregunto insistentemente mi hermana, pero tranquilamente le respondí.

"Si, pero su decisión la revelare cuando nos reunamos con los demás." Le dije mientras notaba como mi hermana se relajaba por mi respuesta.

"Entonces vamos con los demás para avisar de nuestra decisión." Dijo mi hermana mientras se dirigía fuera del cuarto.

"En un momento voy contigo Tia, necesito hacer algo primero." Le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá. Al parecer no entendió mi hermana el mensaje, pero aun así se fue del cuarto.

"No te preocupes humano, te apoyaré en tu decisión..." Le decía mientras acercaba mi cara hacia su mano, la cual sentí que había perdido un poco del frio, y después note una ligera sonrisa de parte de él, por lo que salí del cuarto felizmente.

**Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera...**

**Spike POV**

Todas seguían discutiendo sobre la decisión que se debía tomar, pero por guardar la calma y proteger las cosas de Damian, decidí no participar en la discusión...

"Rarity, aunque estés en contra de nuestra opinión, no podemos arriesgar su vida." Le dijo Twilight a Rarity.

"Querida, no es eso, es que no creo que a él le agrade la idea." Decía Rarity a Twilight, con su tono elegante.

"Pero hay más posibilidad de que viva, además de que dejaría de sufrir por sus heridas..." Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy.

"No hay que hacerlo...Damian se va a enojar..." Decía aun triste Pinkie, mientras podía notar que su cola se empezaba a agitar, aunque de manera extraña, ya que parecía que era obra del viento.

Y así seguía la discusión, hasta que todos notaron que las princesas y la enfermera entraban a la sala de espera donde estaban todos, pero inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio, pero con la idea de que ya se había decidido que usarían la magia de las princesas.

"He venido para comunicarles de nuestra decisión, y la opinión de Damian ante esa decisión." Dijo la princesa del sol, mientras le hacía señales a Luna de que les hablara sobre la opinión de él.

"Pues él se ha negado rotundamente a la idea de ayudarlo." Dijo la princesa de la luna, la cual sorprendió a todos.

"¿Cómo fue que pudiste comunicarte con él, si se supone que está en coma en este momento?" Pregunto Twilight mientras las demás esperaban la ansiada respuesta.

"Entre a sus sueños Twilight, fue la única forma de comunicarme con él." Le respondió la princesa Luna.

"Ya ves Twilight, el no quiere que lo ayuden de esa manera." Le dije a Twilight, pero al parecer ya había tomado esa decisión.

"No Spike, no podemos arriesgar su vida simplemente porque a él no le agrada la idea, por lo que hemos decidido que aceptaremos la ayuda de las princesas para curarlo." Me dijo seriamente Spike, para mi desagrado, pero no duro mucho mi enojo.

"De hecho Twilight, yo he decidido que le sigan administrando la medicina." Dijo la princesa de la luna, para mi felicidad, pero su hermana la miraba confundida.

"Luna, no sé que le hayas dicho a él, pero debemos usar nuestra magia para curarlo. Lo he revisado y no resistirá muchas horas, su presión sanguínea ha disminuido, y no durara mucho, incluso con medicamento." Respondió la princesa del sol tristemente mientras su hermana la miraba enojada.

"No lo hare, yo le prometí que no dejaría que le hicieran esto." Le dijo enojada a su hermana, pero al parecer ella no mostraba alguna reacción.

"Lo siento hermana, se que se necesitan dos alicornios para el hechizo, pero como no quieres ayudar, solicitare la ayuda de Twilight." Dijo seriamente la princesa Celestia mientras Twilight se levantaba para seguirla hacia el cuarto donde estaba el.

"**No, no permitiré que lo hagan, fue una promesa que le hice a él."** Dijo la princesa Luna usando la voz real de Canterlot(esta voz era muy alta y ruidosa), mientras golpeo el suelo con su casco delantero, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Lo siento Luna, lo que hare lo hare por tu seguridad y la de todos." Dijo seriamente la princesa del sol mientras invocaba un hechizo en su hermana, la cual fue encerrada en una burbuja a prueba de sonido y magia.

Dentro se podía apreciar a la princesa Luna golpear e intentar destruir la burbuja, pero sin éxito alguno, por lo cual simplemente se sentó en el suelo tristemente. Todo lo que sucedió fue impactante para todos, la princesa del sol había encerrado a su hermana para que no interviniera, incluso Rarity se quedo seria y asustada ante tales hechos.

"Enfermera Redheart, hemos decidido que usaremos la magia para curarlo." Dijo seriamente sin mostrar alguna expresión mientras Twilight estaba a su lado.

"Está bien, síganme para indicarles el cuarto donde está hospedado." Dijo la enfermera mientras abría las puertas hacia el interior del hospital.

De pronto, una voz detuvo a las princesas y capto la atención de todos...

"**OH HELL NO!"** Dijo aquella voz, que provenía de un hombre, pero nadie sabía de dónde proveía aquella voz, pero de pronto Pinkie hablo...

"Les dije que a Damian no le iba a gustar eso..." Dijo Pinkie mientras todas la miraban confundidas.

"Pero Pinkie, Damian está en el cuarto, ¿cómo se iba a recuperar tan rápido de lo sucedido?" Pregunto molesta Twilight, pero rápidamente la pony rosa le contesto.

"No ese Damian...el otro Damian..." Respondió la pony rosa, que solo logro confundirnos más, pero de pronto notamos un portal blanco que se abría enfrente de la salida del hospital, por lo que las princesas se pusieron en un estado defensivo mientras las demás ponies se asustaban y miraban el portal. La princesa Luna también vio el portal, pero no entendió porque los demás estaban actuando de esa manera.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, apareció un humano, pero portaba un traje color gris claro con varias manchas azules, un casco con algunas franjas y manchas azules y en la parte de enfrente de su casco tenía una gran franja negra horizontal, como una especie de visor, traía unos bastones que parecian cuernos, pero muy largos, en su cintura y traía una especie de arma extraña, pero al momento de ver la burbuja, el uso su arma y cuando el disparo impactó a la burbuja, esta reventó.

Al salir de la burbuja, la princesa Luna solo se limito a contener sus gritos de felicidad por ver aquel soldado, al parecer ella conocía que era...

"¡NO PUEDE SER!¡UN SOLDADO DE VERDAD!" Gritaba de felicidad la princesa Luna mientras que su hermana solo se limito a mirarlo de una manera extraña...

* * *

**Al parecer este era el lugar donde mi programador viajó...aunque no entiendo la razón de su intervencion...**

***beep* Recibiendo mensaje... *beep***

**"...Ahora se preguntaran '¿Pero porque las referencias y el sueño, cuando se ve claramente que es de relleno?', esto es para no dejarlo tanto tiempo fuera de juego y las referencias simplemente porque me gusta añadir referencias...y tambien se preguntaran 'oh hiciste doble self-insert...', esto lo realicé para respaldar ciertos eventos, pero despues lo explico..."**

**"...Para los que captaron las referencias en el sueño y en el soldado del final, ****muy bien. Ahora mi preocupacion era que los trajes (originalmente) eran iguales a sus contrapartes, por lo que tarde varias horas en editar los colores y el diseño para que no fueran demasiado semejantes a sus contrapartes, y el arma es, como dije anteriormente, un rifle francotirador, pero con varias modificaciones..."**

**"...Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo..."**


	10. Chapter 10: La intervencion

**A/N - Notas del autor: *beep* Recibiendo mensaje *beep*  
**

**"...Ahora se preguntaran ****'¿porque hiciste un autor self-insert en lugar de editar la escena y que alguien interviniera?****'**, la razon fue porque si lo hago, pierde la gracia de escribir segun el rumbo de la historia y estaria forzando la historia a mi favor..."

******"...Pero no crean que voy a estar interviniendo cada vez que le pasa algo asi, esto fue, porque segun el rumbo de la historia que va tomando en mi imaginacion, nadie hubiera podido detener aquella decision..."**

**********"...****Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje..."**

******"...Sin mas que decir, continuen la lectura..."**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 - La intervencion...**

**Spike POV**

"¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí, humano?" Pregunto la princesa del sol sin mostrar reacción alguna.

"Solo digamos que soy un guardián, Celestia, que me interese en esta decisión, y por eso intervine." Respondió el humano mientras guardaba el rifle detrás de él.

Todos los demás estábamos, serios y mirando a aquella figura, excepto la princesa Luna, que no lo dejaba de mirarlo.

"¿P-puedo tocar tu traje" Dijo Luna, el humano pensó un momento su respuesta, y después asintió.

Después de Luna tocar el traje y hacer un grito de fan alocada, se tranquilizo, para que después Pinkie hablara felizmente otra vez...

"¡Ya llego, finalmente llego aquí, ahora podre hacer doble fiesta!" Exclamo felizmente Pinkie, mientras su melena y cola se esponjaban de nuevo.

"¿Acaso conoces al humano de plástico?" Pregunto Rainbow mientras Pinkie saltaba de un lado a otro.

"¡Es Damian, el au-" No alcanzo a terminar cuando de repente aparecieron varios cupcakes color rosa en su boca, por lo que empezó a masticarlos rápidamente.

"¿Que quisiste decir Pinkie?" Pregunto Rainbow mientras terminaba de comer la pony rosa.

"Decía que él es el au-" No alcanzo a terminar cuando aparecieron de nuevo los cupcakes rosas en su boca, por lo que otra vez empezó a comerlos.

"Ni se te ocurra decir quién soy en realidad, Pinkie..." Le dijo el humano a Pinkie, para sorpresa de Twilight y las demás.

"¿Otro humano que sabe de nosotros? Deberás decirnos de donde conseguiste esa información." Dijo Twilight mientras ella y la princesa del sol se preparaban para aplicar un hechizo de sueño en el humano.

"No lo creo..." Dijo el humano mientras que veía el hechizo que habían lanzado desaparecer en el aire.

"¿Como hiciste eso humano? ¿Quién eres en realidad?" Pregunto algo sorprendida la princesa Celestia mientras intentaba analizar lo sucedido.

"Está bien...solo déjenme quitar este casco..." Dijo mientras removía el casco, y después de hacerlo, todos se quedaron mirando con expresiones de shock y sorpresas.

"Pero...como...si...tu..." Era lo único que dijo Applejack, mientras salía de su depresión.

"El no puede ser Damian...de seguro es algún changeling que ha copiado su forma para poder infiltrarse aquí y secuestrar a las princesas..." Dijo confiadamente Twilight mientras se preparaban ella y la princesa Celestia para atacarlo de lleno, pero de repente su magia se desvaneció.

"¿Qué pasa, porque ya no puedo utilizar la magia?" Pregunto algo desconcertada la princesa mientras intentaba usar algún hechizo, pero sin éxito.

"Como no me dejan hablar, desaparecí su magia hasta que haya cumplido mi objetivo." Dijo seriamente el humano mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Spike, dame la mochila." Dijo mientras lo miraba con miedo.

Applejack y Rainbow, al ver que se estaba acercando a mí, rápidamente intervinieron para detener su avance, pero de la nada una camisa de fuerza las cubrió y las dejo inmóviles, lo cual me cubrió de temor y rápidamente le entregue la mochila, solo para que el la abriera y tomara un pedazo de plástico dentro de ella, la cual el encendió y conecto una barrita de plastico. Iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo el, pero rápidamente dijo...

"¿Porque tan rápido a la agresividad?" -dijo mientras señalaba a Rainbow y Applejack.- "...si lo que estoy haciendo es transferir unas cosas aquí, y también por otra cosa..."

**Damian(autor) POV**

Empecé a copiar los videos de lo acontecido en esta sala, desde que llegaron aquí, hasta este punto, y explicar mi propósito aquí.

"He llegado para intervenir en su decisión de usar magia para curarlo..." Les dije seriamente mientras esperaba a que se copiara el video, el cual no terminaba de copiarse, ya que seguiría grabando hasta que terminara mi propósito aquí.

"¿Y porque? ¿Acaso quieres que muera?" Pregunto algo enfadada Celestia, ya que seguía sin poder usar magia, al igual que Twilight.

"No, pero no permitiré que lo transformen solamente porque no quieren saber si realmente funcionara el otro método..."Les respondí mientras recordaba otro asunto...

"Enfermera Redheart, dígales que continúen administrando el medicamento, que las princesas han negado su intervención." Le dije a la enfermera, la cual inmediatamente salió corriendo para dar el aviso.

Vi como Celestia intento detener a la enfermera, pero fue bloqueada por Luna y su magia, para desagrado de ella.

"¿Hermanita, que haces? ¿Que no ves que si no lo ayudamos, morirá?" Le respondió enojada Celestia a su hermana, pero esta no le hizo caso y continuo con su bloqueo.

"Luna, Spike, Fluttershy y Rarity, vengan por favor." Les hable a las 3 mientras les daba la espalda a Twilight y Celestia, y las camisas de fuerza desaparecían de las otras 2 ponies...

"¿P-para que nos hablas?" Pregunto Spike temeroso de sus palabras.

"Para darles un regalo a cada uno de ustedes por no actuar agresivos ante mi..." Les dije mientras pensaba en que les daría...

"Spike, ten esto." Dije mientras de la nada una gran rubí, del tamaño de Spike, aparecía a un lado de el. Solo podía ver como sus ojos se hacían como platos y rápidamente tomo el rubí y empezó a comerlo.

"No tan rápido Spike, o te vas a enfermar..." Le dije al dragón, el cual empezó a comer más lentamente el rubí.

"Luna, para ti va esto." Dije y al lado de ella aparecieron varias cajas de juegos y una caja que decía 'Pony Station 4', el cual ella tomo con su magia y empezó a analizarlo.

"¿Como conseguiste esto si se supone que los tuvieron que devolver por errores de fabrica?" Pregunto algo confundida Luna.

"No te preocupes, está libre de cualquier error que pueda existir, y no, no lo robe de ningún lado." Le respondí a Luna la cual empezó a envolver todas las cosas con su magia y esperando a que terminara el asunto para salir corriendo a el castillo para usar la consola.

Estaba a punto de hablar con Fluttershy cuando escuche varios cascos demasiado cerca de mí, y cuando mire para ver qué pasaba, descubrí que las otras dos princesas, junto con Applejack y Rainbow, habían intentado acercarse a mí para golpearme, pero al darme cuenta, se congelaron de miedo...

"tsk tsk tsk...muy mal muchachitas...muy mal..." -Les dije mientras se llenaban de terror.- "¿Quien fue la de la grandiosa idea de atacarme?" Les respondí seriamente, solo para que todas señalaran a Celestia.

"Celestia, como castigo..." -Dije mientras una nube de humo blanco la cubría.-"...te convertiré en potra por un día..."

Al despejarse el polvo, se podía apreciar a la misma Celestia, pero ahora convertida en una tierna y adorable potra, por lo que a algunas ponies se les hizo adorable, mientras que otras no dejaban de apreciarla...

"Solamente la convertí en potra, mas sigue siendo la Celestia que conocen. Luna, te harás cargo de ella hasta mañana." Le respondí a Luna mientras levantaba a Celestia y la colocaba al lado de Luna. En unos segundos, la enfermera volvió para avisar que la decisión se había hecho permanente, y luego en la laptop se escucho un sonido indicando el final del copiado, por lo que extraje la memoria y la volví a guardar...

"He cumplido mi propósito...ahora las dejo, oh y Spike..."-le dije al dragón mientras aparecía una carta enfrente de el.- "...dale esta carta a Damian." Dicho esto, volví finalmente a Fluttershy para preguntarle que quería, por lo que ella después de pensar un tiempo me pidió un libro de curación de enfermedades de animales y un libro sobre las especies que habitan en toda Equestria, y no solo del bosque, y con Rarity, simplemente le entregue un recibo para que pudiera reclamar cientas de telas de una tienda en Canterlot, todas pagadas debidamente, por lo que ella educadamente rechazó, pero al seguir insistiendo que lo tomara, lo hizo.

"Ah y para todos...no soy Damian, solamente tome su forma para poder entrar a este mundo...y esta será la única vez que me vean..." Les dije mientras abría un portal y lo atravesaba.

Tuve que mentirles para poder intervenir, ya que si les decía que lo protegía o que lo ayudaba, iban a intentar atacarlo de nuevo intentando sacar respuestas...

**Spike POV**

Todos vimos como aquel humano se fue por el portal, pero inmediatamente regreso la magia a las dos princesas, pero la princesa Celestia seguía siendo potra.

"Eso explica porque se veía como Damian..." Dijo Twilight mientras la enfermera entraba de nuevo a la sala.

"La decisión fue tomada, se seguirán administrando medicamentos, y al parecer, hemos contenido el sangrado, pero no despertara hasta dentro de dos días." Dijo la enfermera, que después se retiro del lugar.

"Hermanita, ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?" Pregunto algo sonrojada la princesa Celestia por su nueva forma, con una voz de potra adorable que encariño a todas las demás.

"Creo que si, además, debemos evitar que alguien te vea en tu forma adorable." Dijo la princesa Luna mientras tomaba la cara de Celestia con sus cascos y hacia muecas, para después desaparecer con un destello.

"Pues ahora falta irnos a casa y esperar a que se recupere..." Dijo Twilight, por lo cual todos asintieron excepto yo.

"Yo me quedo con él, para así poder avisarles cuando despierte." Les dije, por lo cual todas aceptaron y partimos a continuar el día...

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Damian...**

El cuarto estaba tranquilo, no había ni u ruido y todavía faltaban unos minutos para que el dragón llegara, pero al lado de el apareció otra vez el portal de antes...

**Damian(autor) POV**

"Se me olvido que tenía que poner a cargar su cámara..." Dije mientras aparecía el tomacorrientes que había tomado de su mochila y la conectaba a la cámara.

"Por lo menos la memoria de la cámara alcanzara hasta que se despierte." Dije para después abrir el portal e irme del lugar...

**5 minutos después...**

**Spike POV**

Ya había llegado al cuarto de Damian con su mochila y mi rubí, que por cierto estaba pesado, y decidí sentarme en el sofá a leer un periódico que había en una mesa al lado mío...

"Huh...por lo visto aquella explosión y portal de ayer no paso desapercibido..." Decía mientras miraba el artículo que hablaba sobre el portal...

Y así pasaron los dos días, con muchos eventos y acontecimientos importantes, como Damian recuperándose de sus heridas, los reporteros acosando a Luna para que diera explicaciones sobre aquella potra que se parecía a la princesa Celestia, para que al día siguiente desaparecieran y las Mane 6 fueran informadas sobre un peligro en el bosque que se salía de control, para finalizar con la pérdida de sus elementos y la derrota de aquel mal, y las Mane 6 esperando dentro del cuarto de Damian junto con un dormido Spike el día que se supone que despertaría curado de sus heridas...

* * *

**Dos días después de haber quedado Damian inconsciente...**

**Damian POV**

Estaba dormido tranquilamente, mientras mis sueños se desvanecían poco a poco, avisándome que sería hora de finalmente despertar de tanta confusión que sufrí antes de todo esto. Empezaba a escuchar voces, pero mis sentidos no se recobraban del todo aun...

"¿Creen que despierte hoy?" Decía una de las voces con un tono de preocupación.

"Espero que sí, ¡no puedo esperar a elaborar a tomar sus medidas para mis diseños!" Decía otra voz, elegantemente y con un tono refinado.

"Espero que sea hoy, porque después de lo que paso ayer, quiero ir a mi nube a dormir todo el día..." Decía otra voz con un tono de molestia.

"Espero que no siga enojado por lo acontecido..." Decía otra voz con un acento especial que la diferenciaba de las demás voces.

"No te preocupes, creo que se le pasara..." Dijo otra voz en un tono calmado pero tímido.

"Finalmente despertara, y podrá ir a su fiesta mañana, y podrá conocer a todo el pueblo, y ...mmmph mmmph." Decía rápidamente otra voz muy feliz y llena de energía.

Finalmente estaba recobrando el uso de mis sentidos, y lentamente abrí mis ojos, solo para ver varios colores muy borrosos, por lo que tomo unos segundos para que mi vista se recobrara, para después ver que todas estaban alrededor de mi cama...

"Ve a visitar a Applejack decían...las primeras impresiones no dañan decían..."Dije en voz alta, solo para ver sus caras de sorpresa...

"¡FINALMENTE DESPERTO!" Dijo Pinkie mientras subía encima de mí y empezaba a saltar, lo cual obviamente, me lastimaba, por lo que rápidamente la sujete y la coloque a un lado, para que siguiera saltando.

"Antes de nada, ¿alguien me podría decir cuánto tiempo estuve dormido y que ha sucedido durante ese tiempo?" Les pregunte a las ponies, las cuales empezaron a recordar todo lo sucedido...

"Pues has estado dormido por dos días..." Dijo Twilight, pero no me sorprendí, ya que esperaba que fuera una semana, por lo sucedido.

"Y tuvimos que usar los elementos de la armonía para destruir un mal que había en el bosque, pero los perdimos." Dijo Pinkie mientras no dejaba de saltar a un lado mío.

"Y al parecer, en el periódico de hoy, se hace un recuento de varios hechos." Dijo Rainbow mientras podía ver a Spike despertándose.

"Al parecer, habla sobre lo sucedido en el bosque, pero no habla sobre las que lo usaron, y también habla sobre reportes de hechos y bromas extrañas que han estado sucediendo aquí en Ponyville." Dijo Spike mientras tomaba la mochila y me la pasaba.

Al abrirla, me di cuenta que estaban mis dos tasers, mi celular, y mi laptop, junto con los dulces y golosinas que tenia, y las frutas que aun se veían sin ser afectadas por el tiempo.

"Se me olvidaba, ten esta carta." Dijo Spike mientras me daba una carta, la cual abrí y empecé a leer, mientras las demás seguían platicando...

* * *

'_Damian:_

_ Esta carta es para informarte sobre modificaciones a tus cosas. La primera es tu mochila, he agregado dos botones en cada lado de la mochila, correspondientes a un paracaídas, y un planeador, pero no hay diferencia de espacio o peso en la mochila. Tambien la mochila no puede ser dañada o destruida, y todo el contenido que tenga dentro la mochila será indestructible, por lo que no te debes preocupar si dejas accidentalmente algun objeto de vidrio dentro o algun otro objeto delicado.  
_

_ La otra es que te he dejado un control que convierte a potras a las Mane y a las princesas, con 10 botones. El primero afecta a todos, y los otros 8 corresponden a cada una de ellas, y el botón final afecta al que tengas apuntado en el momento de presionar el botón. Al presionar un botón, seran transportadas hacia tu lugar y seran transformadas. Duración: Hasta que se vuelva a presionar el botón un día después. Restricciones: Dimensiones/Multi-universos.  
_

_Te he dado unos lentes de lectura para que puedas entender el idioma de escritura de este mundo, y viene incluido una pantalla pequeña que puede usar alguien para acceder a la camara de los lentes y ver lo que tu ves._

_ Por ultimo, he agregado un botón extra al reloj, que al activar, mostrara un menú con dos opciones, la primera te dejara crear un portal entre mundos y dimensiones una vez ya explorados, y también te permitirá activar portales que te lleven a otras dimensiones una vez cerca de ellos. La segunda opción te permitirá crear un portal que, al ser cruzado por un ser vivo, será transformado dependiendo de la opción que hayas seleccionado. No podrás viajar aun a tu casa, pero podrás viajar entre dimensiones una vez descubiertas, el tiempo de recarga entre portales dependerá de la dimensión y la situación. Por el momento estas 2 opciones están bloqueadas._

_ PD: No podrás usar magia ni poderes por ahora, tal vez despues...tal vez..., he ahí la razón de estas herramientas. Tambien he regresado la televisión y la Wii, con sus respectivos componentes, de vuelta a tu casa, esto para que tengas mas espacio en tu mochila. Tambien te deje tus guantes grises en tu mochila._'

* * *

Al terminar de leer, no note que todas se me quedaron viendo, y me preguntaban que decía la carta. Solo les respondí que me notificaba de modificaciones a mi reloj y a la mochila, pero nada importante.

Después de una segunda mirada, me di cuenta que seguía teniendo puesta toda mi ropa, excepto mi camisa y mi chamarra, solo estaba en una camisa de tirantes, y al buscar mi ropa, la vi a un lado mío.

'Mi boca sabe a metal y siento el olor a sangre...debo ducharme...' Pensaba mientras intentaba quitar ese mal sabor de mi boca, pero sin éxito. También me sentía débil, no en la forma de cansancio, sino en la forma de resistencia, ya que sentía que no podría resistir otro golpe más.

"Emmm...si me disculpan..."-dije mientras me levantaba con la mochila y mi ropa.-"...quiero ducharme."

Todas asintieron mientras entraba al baño, no sin antes colocar el seguro a la puerta, porque más vale prevenir que lamentar. Hasta este momento, me habia dado cuenta que las puertas eran un poco mas pequeñas para mi altura, por lo que tenia que prestar atención al cruzarlas. Al entrar note que no habia mucha diferencia entre los baños de aqui y de donde vengo, por lo que rápidamente me duche, no sin antes copiar el video de la memoria de la cámara en la laptop, y en menos de 5 minutos, ya estaba listo para salir. Equipe mis cosas tal y como las tenía antes del incidente, y saque de la mochila una golosina, para matar el hambre por el momento, y luego me dispuse a salir.

Tardamos unos minutos en salir, por lo que las Mane 6 estaban firmando mi salida del hospital mientras que Spike y yo salíamos, no sin antes ver como cargaba la mitad de una gema de su tamaño con dificultad. Decidí no usar esta vez el reloj porque ya me había asegurado que el mayor de los peligros había pasado.

Al salir, lo que obviamente note primero, fue que los ponies que habían afuera se me quedaban viendo, murmurando entre ellos y platicando, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue que los ponies empezaron a correr cuando una gran nube morada se aproximaba a ellos. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, la nube estaba a unos pasos de nosotros, por lo que no alcanzamos a correr y nos atrapo, pero se fue después de unos segundos. Al haberse ido la nube, note que no fui afectado en ninguna forma, pero al voltear con Spike me lleve una gran sorpresa...

"Ummm...Spike...creo que hay algo diferente en ti..." Le dije mientras las demás salían del hospital, no sin antes sorprenderse por la nueva apariencia de Spike.

"¿Spike, eres tú?" Pregunto algo desconcertada Twilight...

* * *

**Ya volvi... gracias Bot por recibir y escribir mis mensajes...**

**Si se dieron cuenta, y para que la historia no perdiera sentido, escribí la intervencion como si hubiera sido una persona ajena a el, esto para que despues no afecte este hecho demasiado a la historia...  
**

**¿Que le habra sucedido a Spike para que se quedaran sorprendidas? No es nada grave, pero en el siguiente capitulo se conocera.**

**Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11: Nuevos Descubrimientos

**A/N - Notas del autor: ¿Cual sera el misterio misterioso acerca de Spike? Nada fuera de lo común, algo normal, considerando las bromas que han pasado en el pueblo...  
**

**Por lo menos lo peor ha pasado...¿o tal vez no? Nadie sabe...**

**En algunas ocasiones en los capitulos, escribiré algo como esto: "Texto generico (Ref. x)". Esta referencia se aclarará al final, y normalmente seran referencias a otras historias que he leido y me han gustado, aunque creo que me empezaré a arriesgar si las referencias las hago mal o combino las historias por error...**

**********Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.**

**Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 -Nuevos descubrimientos...  
**

**Afuera del hospital...**

Al haberse ido la gran nube morada, Damian no había salido afectado, pero cuando miro para ver si Spike fue afectado, se llevo una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había sido cambiado. También fue notado por las ponies, por lo que todos se sorprendieron, pero el dragón aun no se daba cuenta de su cambio...

**Damian POV**

"Spike, ¿eres tú?" Pregunto algo desconcertada Twilight.

"Claro que si soy, ¿porque la pregunta?" Pregunto Spike algo confundido.

"Bueno...es que...tu..."Decía sorprendida Twilight.

"Spike, lo que te voy a decir no es mentira..." -dije mientras me dirigía a Spike.- "...al parecer la nube te ha convertido en un humano como yo."

Al parecer, no me creyó en un principio, pero cuando miro que ya no tenía garras ni escamas de dragón, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Spike se había convertido en un humano de 16 años, con una estatura similar a la mía. Tenía ojos y pelo color verde (como sus picos), su color de piel era de un morado muy claro, tenía una camisa color morado (como sus escamas), un pantalón de mezclilla color verde, y unos zapatos deportivos color verde y morado.

Mientras Twilight hablaba con Spike, note que mi reloj estaba haciendo varios sonidos, y al revisarlo, descubrí que se había abierto el menú que hablaba la carta y la opción de transformación estaba disponible. Al revisar la opción, salieron 3 opciones: Pony, dragón o humano. Ignore todo esto y simplemente cerré el menú.

"Ahora el afectado de las bromas fue Spike, no tardaran mucho en afectarnos..." Dijo algo preocupada Applejack.

"Mientras mis rizos sigan intactos, ¡no le temeré a estas bromas infantiles!" Dijo la pony diseñadora, solo para que encima de ella cayera un globo morado con agua, la cual hizo que su cola y melena perdieran los rizos y quedara lacio.

"Mis rizos...tarde mucho tiempo para hacerlo...¡Oh el horror!" Hablaba dramáticamente mientras que de la nada, salía un sofá color rojo, solo para recostarse en él y hacer su típica pose de drama.

"Primero vanidosa y luego la reina del drama...¿ya nos podemos ir todos a la biblioteca antes de que suceda algo más?" Les pregunte y todos asintieron, por lo que después de un tiempo de caminar, y soportar las miradas profundas que me daban las demás ponies, llegamos a la biblioteca.

Al entrar todas y sentarse alrededor de la biblioteca, empecé a hacer preguntas que me hicieran entender la situación que estaba enfrentando.

"Disculpen, ¿podrían introducirse ustedes a mí, aunque ya conozca quiénes son? " Les pregunte, solo para recibir miradas de confusión.

"¿Porque si ya conoces quienes somos?" Pregunto Twilight mientras revisaba por algún otro cambio a Spike.

"Por formalidades, y también para que no se sientan extrañas si empiezo a revelar detalles acerca de ustedes." Les respondí mientras Twilight dejaba a Spike por un momento para presentarse.

"Está bien...soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, fiel estudiante de la princesa Celestia y administradora de la biblioteca Golden Oaks, que también es donde vivo." Respondió Twilight.

"Yo soy Spike, ¡el asistente numero uno de Twilight!." Dijo Spike, mientras analizaba su nueva forma.

"¡Yo soy Rainbow Dash!...la voladora mas rápida de Equestria y futura Wonderbolt, también leal hacia mis amigos." Dijo Rainbow, mientras volaba alrededor de la biblioteca

"Yo soy Applejack, la pony mas honesta en el pueblo, también muy trabajadora. Mi familia es dueña de Sweet Apple Acres, un negocio familiar." Dijo Applejack mientras hacia un respectivo saludo con su sombrero.

"Y-yo soy Fluttershy, cuidadora de los animales alrededor del bosque Everfree, pero también muy tímida." Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

"Yo soy Rarity, diseñadora de ropa para todo tipo de ocasión, trabajo en Carousel Boutique, y la moda y belleza son importantes para mí." Dijo Rarity.

Mire hacia donde se supone que estaría Pinkie, solo para no verla, cuando de pronto sentí varios cascos encima de mí, y después mi vista ser bloqueada por su cara y melena rosa, que estaba a escasos dos centímetros de mi.

"¡Hola, yo soy Pinkie Pie! La pony mas fiestera y divertida del pueblo, trabajo con los Cake en Sugarcube Corner como repostera(pasteles, cupcakes, etc.) y vivo con ellos, también cuido de sus dos niños y siempre doy la bienvenida a alguien nuevo al pueblo, y siempre tengo tiempo para todo." Dijo Pinkie, mientras veía como no movía su cara lejos de mí, lo cual me empezó a poner nervioso, pero finalmente salto de mi cabeza y se fue a su lugar.

"Pues yo soy Damian, un humano, y vengo de un lugar muy diferente a este, en donde no existe su especie, ni la magia." Les respondí, lo cual los dejo muy sorprendidas.

"Debe ser horrible no poder usar magia." Dijo Rarity mientras traía varias cosas con su magia para poder arreglar su melena de nuevo, sin éxito alguno.

"Por eso es que nosotros usamos la tecnología, que sustituye ciertos procesos para poder facilitar nuestra vida, como vehículos que nos ayudan a transportarnos a gran velocidad a ciertos lugares, o que nos permiten volar, así como entre otras cosas." Les respondí, pero al parecer con mi respuesta surgieron más preguntas, por lo que tuve que intervenir antes de que olvidara las demás preguntas que tenia.

"Una pregunta, ¿acaso existen los periodistas amarillistas o acosadores?(_**Ref. 1**_). Esto porque en el hospital vi que Spike estaba leyendo un periódico cuando desperté y me recordó a algo muy similar que leí un dia... " Pregunte al grupo, pero al parecer solo Twilight sabia la respuesta.

"Desafortunadamente, si, pero al parecer no se ha visto alguno alrededor del pueblo." Respondió Twilight, pero genero mas preocupación en mi.

"¿No crees que ahora que me he hecho visible en el pueblo vaya a ser blanco de noticia, porque hay un nuevo ser en este mundo que nadie ha visto?" Le pregunte a Twilight, la cual se quedo muy pensativa.

"Pues sí, pero no creo que se conozca de ti tan pronto..." Dijo algo preocupada también ella, pero decidí olvidar el asunto por el momento.

"Otra pregunta, he notado que no hay muchos sementales en el pueblo y que algunos van acompañadas de muchas yeguas, y otras yeguas van y se acercan a él, ¿a qué se debe esto?" Les pregunte, pero inmediatamente se quedaron frías y empezaron a ponerse nerviosas.

"Emmm...querido...este...ummm.." Dijo algo nerviosa Rarity, por lo cual me prepare mentalmente para la respuesta.

'En que te has metido Damian... '

"Spike, ve al sótano a buscar un libro que había dejado ahí." Le dijo Twilight a Spike, el cual rápidamente se fue al sótano a buscar aquel libro.

"No me digan...lo alejaron de esto porque es un tema demasiado especial, ¿verdad?" Les pregunte, por lo cual todas asintieron.

'Por favor que no sea lo que creo... ' Pensé mentalmente mientras Twilight empezó a platicar.

"La escases de sementales se debe a que hace mucho tiempo se había propagado un virus que los afectaba, matándolos al instante. Algunos sobrevivieron, pero cuando se intento repoblar este género, se descubrió que era difícil que hubiera descendencia masculina, por lo que poco a poco los sementales se volvieron escasos..." Termino Twilight de hablar, para que siguiera Applejack.

"Esto genero que las yeguas tomaran medidas extremas, generando así lo que llamamos una 'manada', que consiste en varias yeguas que están interesadas en un solo semental, por lo que las yeguas normalmente intentaban conquistar a un semental, en lugar de ellos, con cenas, regalos, entre otras cosas y-" Hablaba Applejack cuando de pronto se escuchó que alguien salia del sotano y se dirigia hacia nosotros, haciendo que guardara silencio.

"Twilight, no hay ningún libro en el sótano, ¿estás segura que lo dejaste ahí?" Pregunto Spike.

"No te preocupes Spike, Twilight ya encontró el libro." Le respondí a Spike, intentado evadir el tema por ahora, lo cual funciono a la perfección.

"¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?" Dijo Twilight.

"Nop." Le respondí.

Los minutos siguientes fueron de platica sobre lo que habían hecho mientras estaba en el hospital, y yo simplemente prestaba atención, pero después de un rato les empezó a dar hambre a las ponies y a Spike, por lo que prepararon una ensalada...

"¡Listo! La ensalada está preparada." Dijo Applejack desde la cocina, mientras que yo simplemente me fui a sentar a otro lado.

"Cariño, ¿no vas a comer?" Pregunto algo preocupada Rarity por mi decisión.

"Ahora no, los dulces me han quitado el hambre..." Le respondí a Rarity, la cual se sintió decepcionada de que no comería junto con el grupo.

"Yo me voy a seguir comiendo mi rubí que deje en la cocina." Dijo Spike, el cual al parecer nadie presto atención, excepto yo.

"Spike, no se te ocurra morder..." Le dije a Spike que ya había entrado a la cocina.

"¡OOOWW!" Grito Spike de dolor desde la cocina.

"...el rubí." Termine de decir y fui a la cocina junto a las demás para darnos cuenta de que se había lastimado los dientes al intentar morder aquel rubí.

"Se me olvido decirte, nuestra dentadura no es tan fuerte como la de los dragones, por lo que te tendrás que alimentar de frutas y verduras." Le dije a Spike, el cual era atendido por Twilight.

Mientras ellas comían, yo simplemente escuchaba su conversación, pero Twilight se acordó de un asunto que no parecía entender...

"Damian, si se supone que conocías quienes éramos en un principio, ¿porque jamás me llamaste princesa o por mi nombre completo?" Pregunto algo curiosa Twilight.

"Porque, según tu, no te gusta que te llamen princesa por alguna razón, además de que tu nombre completo es demasiado formal." Respondí, mientras ella seguía comiendo.

"¿Y tambien que son esas piezas de plastico que siempre traes contigo?" Pregunto Twilight mientras señalaba los taseres.

"Estas son consideradas 'armas', por asi decirlo, que se usan en ciertos casos. Por el momento es lo unico que conocerás sobre esto, si quieres mañana te explico." Termine de decir mientras ella me miraba algo desconfiada, pero rapidamente lo olvidó.

Ya después de que ellas comieran, y después de haber conversado por un largo tiempo, se había hecho tarde y cada una de ellas se fue a su casa, solo para quedar Twilight, Spike y yo en la biblioteca.

"¿Y ahora que tienes en mente Twilight?" Le pregunte mientras buscaba que hacer para entretenerme.

"Pues avisar a las princesas de que has despertado." Dijo Twilight, pero inmediatamente le recordé otro hecho.

"¿Te has preguntado si Spike puede mandar la carta?" Le pregunte a ella, pero me respondió que la transformacion no habia afectado sus habilidades.

Después de haber escrito la carta, haberla enviado, y en cuestión de segundos haber recibido otra, ella me informo que vendrían en unos minutos a verme, por lo que planee quedarme oculto para saber en qué asunto me había metido.

* * *

No tardaron mucho para cuando las princesas llegaron, por lo que Twilight fue a abrir la puerta para recibir a las princesas, pero yo ya había activado el reloj, por lo que no me podían ver.

"Twilight, hemos venido debido a que queremos hablar contigo y con el humano." Dijo Celestia, que iba acompañada de su hermana Luna.

"Adelante, pasen." Dijo Twilight mientras las princesas señalaban a sus guardias que se quedaran afuera de la biblioteca, para después pasar a la sala y que todos se sentaran, solo para darse cuenta de la nueva apariencia de Spike...

"¿Que fue lo que sucedió con él?" Pregunto Luna mientras señalaba con un casco a él.

"Una nube morada lo cubrió y lo transformo, pero el efecto solo durara un día." Dijo Twilight.

"¿Donde está el humano? No lo veo por ningún lado..." Pregunto algo sorprendida Celestia.

"No lo se...hace un momento el estaba justamente aquí...ha de estar arriba buscando algo..." Dijo algo confundida Twilight.

"¿Te ha dicho el cómo fue que llego a este lugar y cómo fue que invoco aquel portal?" Pregunto Celestia sin rodeos.

"No, no me ha dicho nada, y algo que me preocupa también es que usa una especie de hechizo de invisibilidad sin dificultad y que no puede ser detectada." Respondió algo preocupada Twilight.

Mientras seguían platicando sobre los asuntos sobre mi llegada y otras cosas, yo me encontraba saltado entre las princesas, que estaban perfectamente alineadas, para entretenerme un rato, pero no duro mucho mi diversión, ya que al momento de saltar sobre Luna, esta se levanto, haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo, generando mucho ruido.

"¿Que fue eso?" Pregunto algo sorprendida Twilight, mientras Spike intentaba contener su risa, ya que él me había estado viendo todo este tiempo.

"No lo se...cuando me levante sentí que algo me golpeo..." Dijo Luna, mientras revisaba los alrededores buscando respuestas.

"Fui yo..." -dije mientras desactivaba el reloj.- "...estaba saltando entre ustedes cuando tropecé con Luna."

"Parece ser que es cierto lo que dices Twilight, usa una magia muy extraña..." Dijo Celestia mientras Luna se acercaba a mí.

"¿Como sabes nuestros nombre si no nos hemos presentado?" Pregunto algo extrañada Luna.

"Se muchas cosas..." Les respondí mientras Celestia se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí.

"¿Como que tipo de cosas?" Respondió algo desafiante Celestia mientras yo caminaba hacia atrás, temiendo que fuera a atacarme.

Me estaba empezando a dar miedo la forma en que me miraba, juraría que estaba viendo directamente hacia mi alma, y con una mirada amenazante, lo cual fue detectado por Twilight e intervino...

"Princesa, creo que por ahora no debería intimidarlo, de todos modos podrá venir mañana a esta misma hora para preguntarle." Dijo Twilight, intentando hacer que se alejara de mí, lo cual al parecer funciono, ya que se disculpo por su actitud, pero sin quitar su mirada amenazante...

Después de lo sucedido, se fueron del lugar, y cuando Twilight volvió a verme, su mirada era de preocupación...

"No me digas...cree que soy malo..." Le dije a Twilight mientras Spike subia las escaleras para irse a dormir.

"Pues si, y empieza a creer que eres una amenaza para nosotros..."-Dijo preocupada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.- "...pero por el momento ve a dormir, que todos necesitamos descansar para el día de mañana..." Me dijo, por lo cual asentí y todos nos dirigimos a dormir.

Ya en el cuarto, copie el video de hoy en la laptop, y después las puse a cargar. Finalmente me cambie a mi ropa de dormir, y me dispuse a dormir.

'Espero y mañana sea un dia normal...'

* * *

**¿Podra por fin que algo bueno le pueda suceder? Quien sabe y tal vez, solo tal vez, sucedan cosas buenas por primera vez para el...**

**No se porque...pero me gusta hacer referencias a historias que me van gustando y que he estado leyendo desde antes de haberme creado esta cuenta.**

**Referencia 1 = Esta pregunta hace referencia a uno de los tantos temas que abarca la historia "LA VERDAD SOBRE CELESTIA" por -SCRITTORE PASSION-. Aunque sus historias no abarcan Humanos en Equestria, tienen unos temas muy interesantes y entetenidos de leer, por lo que si gustan, pueden ir a leer sus historias. Me gustaron mucho sus historias, y fue una de varias historias que me motivaron a escribir en esta página.  
**

**Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	12. Chapter 12: Videojuegos y desesperacion

**A/N - Notas del autor: Pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo para los que van leyendo esta historia. No falta mucho para que comiencen las sorpresas en la dimension donde se encuetra en este momento.  
**

******24/02/2014:** Para los que han leido/seguido la historia hasta este momento, no se preocupen, no voy a abandonar la historia ni la borraré, solo que me estoy enfocando en los estudios en este momento, pero tengo el tiempo suficiente y las ideas suficientes para seguir escribiendo el fin de semana, por lo que, como dije anteriormente, los capitulos tardarán una o dos semanas en ser subidas.  


**Tambien dentro de poco planeo hacer varias referencias a historias que voy leyendo, o que me han gustado, pero todo a su tiempo...  
**

**Aqui es donde explico un poco lo que puede suceder si uno juega en linea en otra dimension. Otra cosa es, que la Internet que poseen, solo la usan para jugar, investigar o conversar, mas la Internet que posee el personaje es la Internet que conocemos, algo malo para el...**

**************Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.**

******************Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 - Videojuegos y desesperacion.**

**Damian POV**

Estaba profundamente dormido, lo cual se me hacia extraño, ya que había dormido por dos días seguidos, pero no importa, ya que era la primera vez que podía dormir sin ninguna preocupación...

O eso era lo que creía, antes de que mi sueño fuera interrumpido por una profunda respiración que estaba sintiendo en mi cara, por lo que rápidamente abrí mis ojos y por poco me daba un infarto lo que vi...

Estaba una pony rosa encima de mí con una gran sonrisa a pocos centímetros de mi cara. No sabía que era más tenebroso, que se haya aparecido a la mitad de la noche en el cuarto, o su sonrisa...creo que gana la sonrisa...

"Que...haces...aqui." Le pregunte entre cortado por la sorpresa que me había dado.

"Nada, solo esperaba a que despertaras para poder llevarte a donde trabajo..." Dijo inocentemente la pony, pero me empezaban a dar más escalofríos su sonrisa...

"¿Y no puedes ir a esperarme en otro lado?" Pregunte mientras me recobraba del susto.

"Sip." Y con eso se desapareció la pony en una nube de humo rosa...

'Soy yo...o todas las cosas extrañas me están sucediendo... ' Pensaba mientras me volvía otra vez a dormir, solo para darme cuenta que la pony rosa estaba en el techo, como si fuera una araña, con un traje de ninja negro.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto la pony.

"No es que quiera ser malo, pero creo que deberías ir a tu casa a esperarme." Le respondí ya algo molesto por su insistencia de quedarse aquí.

"¡Esta bien!" Exclamó felizmente la pony mientras veía como salía de el cuarto, para finalmente poder dormir...

'Nivel de paranoia: 5... '

**En la mañana...**

Había amanecido algo temprano al parecer, porque el sol apenas se podía ver en el horizonte, y también porque mire la hora y eran las 6 y media de la mañana, por lo que me dispuse a tomar mi ropa y cambiarme, junto con la chamarra, porque era mi única protección ante posibles ataques.

Tome mi mochila y mi cámara, y me dirigí a la biblioteca para buscar algo que leer, pero cuando llegue estaba Spike dormido, aun en su forma humana, probablemente en una siesta mientras esperaba a que Twilight despertara. Cuando intenté ver los títulos de los libros no podía entender una pizca de lo que decían, lo cual me extraño, ya que había leído uno anteriormente...

'No mentía la carta cuando dijo que los anteojos me permitirían leer... ' Pensaba mientras veía el mismo caso con los demás libros.

Como no faltaba mucho para que despertaran, tomé mi laptop y me dispuse a encenderla, dándome cuenta que la señal de Internet no se había ido, por lo que no fue producto del cansancio. Tenía dos opciones: jugar un tiempo, o leer alguna historia. Decidí jugar, ya que leer alguna historia podría tener un efecto negativo debido al poder del reloj de entrar en dimensiones...

Decidí jugar un tiempo a un juego en Team Fortress 2 en linea para distraerme, todo parecía normal, la pantalla de inicio normal, e incluso el inventario del juego, pero mi sorpresa empezó cuando entre a un servidor...

Entre en modo espectador, todo parecía normal...sonidos de explosiones e impactos contra objetos...pero al ver los personajes me di cuenta de la realidad...

Todos los personajes eran ponies...

Mi percepción de la realidad estaba siendo destruida poco a poco...todos los personajes eran ponies femeninos y otros masculinos...algunas unicornios, otras pegaso, y otras ponies de tierra.

"Esto se pone cada vez peor..." Decía mientras me dirigía a la elección de un personaje, y lo extraño era, que estos eran sus versiones normales.

"Demasiado raro..." Me dije a mi mismo mientras elegía a un personaje al azar y me disponía a jugar...

Al aparecer, note que no había nadie aun en el cuarto de reaparición, por lo que salí corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba la bandera para capturarlo, no sin antes toparme con una gran cantidad de ponies en mi frente, los cuales inmediatamente voltearon a ver el personaje...

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar...

"¿Pero qué clase de bug es ese?" Pregunto uno de los usuarios.

"No lo se...pero es muy extraño..." Dijo otro.

"¿Creen que se trate de algún nuevo personaje?" Preguntaba otro de los usuarios mientras veía como varios usuarios intentaban alcanzar al personaje.

"¿Creen que sea un hacker?" Preguntaba otro.

Ignore los comentarios mientras seguía corriendo entre las explosiones y rayos, los cuales emanaban ya sea de los cuernos de los unicornios, o de armas modificadas para el uso de ponies.

Y así llegue hasta el punto de captura, pero al tomar la bandera, mire de nuevo los comentarios y empecé a preocuparme...

"¿Alguien le ha tomado foto a eso?" Preguntaba uno.

"Yo sí, y otro de aquí está tomando video, incluso tenemos su usuario." Dijo otro de los usuarios mientras rápidamente presionaba Alt + F4 para salir del juego...

"Creo que por el momento entre menos atención consiga será mejor para mi..." Me decía a mi mismp mientras escribía una nota en el escritorio de la laptop, para después apagarla...

A los pocos minutos de haber esperado, Twilight finalmente se había levantado y ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras...

"Buenos días Twilight." Le respondí mientras Spike se levantaba de su siesta.

"Buenos días a ambos." Decía ella mientras Spike se dirigía a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

"¿Qué planes tienen en mente ahora que ya no corro peligro?" Le pregunte a la pony mientras se quedó muy pensativa por un tiempo...

"Podría llevarte a conocer el resto del pueblo..." Dijo ella pero se seguía viendo aun muy pensativa...

"Ok." Le respondí.

Después de unos minutos, salió Spike de la cocina con un gran plato de fruta picada, ensaladas, entre otras cosas, por lo que ella y Spike fueron a una mesa a sentarse a comer, no sin antes de que ella me mirara fijamente...

"¿Ahora si almorzarás o no?" Pregunto Twilight mientras tomaba un plato con su magia y tomaba un poco de fruta y ensalada.

"Ahora sí, ya que no creo que nada peor me pueda suceder..." Les respondí mientras tomaba asiento en una silla y tomaba un poco de fruta, la cual era manzana, y empezaba a comer.

"¿Cómo te has sentido después de lo sucedido?" Preguntaba algo preocupada Twilight mientras comía la fruta.

"Pues normal...solo que si llego a recibir algún golpe de ese tipo en los próximos días..." Le respondí algo preocupado por el hecho de que si volvía a ser golpeado de tal magnitud, mi cuerpo no resistiría y podría morir en el instante.

En ese momento, se escucharon varios cascos fuera de la biblioteca mientras tocaban la puerta, por lo que Spike fue a abrir mientras seguíamos comiendo.

'Que no sean periodistas... ' Pensaba mientras seguía comiendo la fruta, la cual tenía un sabor más concentrado y dulce que las manzanas que normalmente comía.

"¡Twilight, llegaron visitas!" Grito el dragón mientras las ponies pasaban, las cuales eran las Mane restantes.

'Nivel de paranoia: 3... '

Todas pasaron y nos saludaron a ambos mientras todos caminaban hacia la sala para platicar, por lo que también las seguí.

"Oye Damian, me disculpo por mi actitud contigo en la granja..." Decía Applejack mientras las demás también se disculpaban, excepto Rainbow, que lo hizo murmurando, debido a su orgullo...

"No se preocupen, sé que no lo hicieron con intención de herirme..." Les respondí mientras Pinkie me miraba fijamente...

"¿Ahora si te puedo hacer tu fiesta de bienvenida?" Preguntaba felizmente la pony rosa mientras saltaba desde su lugar.

"Si Pinkie, si puedes." Le respondí. Al escuchar esto, la pony empezó a vibrar y salió disparada en el aire, solo para caer en el suelo con un cañón rosa, pero todas se dieron cuenta de que era un cañón convencional y que estaba a punto de dispararlo en mi dirección...

"¡PINKIE ESPERA!" Grito Twilight mientras Pinkie accidentalmente accionó el cañón, del cual salió una gran bala de metal dirigido hacia mí.

Estaba a punto de reaccionar, cuando sentí que alguien me había lanzado hacia un lado, solo para que la bala impactara sobre los estantes, destruyéndolos y haciendo que todos los libros cayeran encima mío

Cuando mire quien me había lanzado, resulto que había sido Applejack, por lo cual le agradecí por la ayuda, mientras que Pinkie volvió a sacar otro cañón, y al disparar salió una bala de confeti que exploto encima de todos.

'Nivel de paranoia: 7... '

Ya pasado todo esto, volvimos a sentarnos mientras que Twilight empezó a mirarme fijamente mientras parecía que recordaba un asunto...

"Damian, ¿ahora me puedes explicar porque usas un tipo de magia extraño y que son las 'armas' que tienes?" Pregunto interesada Twilight mientras las demás me miraban para escuchar la respuesta.

"Ahhh...está bien..." Respondí mientras me removía el reloj de mi brazo derecho y lo ponía en la mesa.

"No uso magia, porque nosotros no podemos. En realidad, me hago invisible gracias al reloj, que también puede crear portales que me permiten viajar a otros lados y convertir seres vivos en otra especie." Relataba mientras las demás se quedaban sorprendidas viendo el reloj mientras Twilight lo levitaba con su magia para estudiarlo.

"Y estas 2..." -dije mientras colocaba los dos taseres encima de la mesa.- "...son armas defensivas, los cuales producen electricidad al ser encendidos, que puede afectar a alguien si se acerca demasiado." Dije mientras encendía un taser, que produjo un fuerte sonido, dando paso a una línea color azul, el cual Pinkie intento tocar, pero no lo permití y volví a apagar el taser.

"¿Y qué tanto afecta a alguien?" Pregunto intrigada Twilight mientras levitaba con su magia los dos taseres y los revisaba.

"Lo suficiente para que quede noqueado debido al intenso dolor que se sufre por la corriente eléctrica del arma." Respondí para desagrado y horror de las demás, y también para que Twilight guardara el reloj y los taseres detrás de ella, para mi desagrado.

"Lo siento Damian, pero estos objetos se quedarán conmigo por nuestra seguridad y la tuya..." Dijo seriamente Twilight, mientras mi humor cambiaba a uno de decepción y desesperación.

"Además, necesito avisar a las princesas sobre estos objetos..." Respondió seriamente, mientras el hecho de estar sin el reloj me empezaba a poner nervioso y paranoico...

'Nivel de paranoia: 13... '

"¿Puedo jugar con ellos, Twilight? ¡Porfaaa!" Decía Pinkie haciendo cara de cachorro, intentando convencerla, sin éxito.

"No Pinkie, no son juguetes...son muy peligrosos para todas nosotras..." Dijo Twilight mientras guardaba los objetos arriba de un estante, que solo se podía alcanzar desde el segundo piso, o con magia.

"Twilight...regrésalos..." Decía preocupado mientras las demás se miraban confusas y a la vez preocupadas por la situación que estaba sucediendo.

"No Damian, no hasta que las princesas conozcan sobre ello." Respondió seriamente mientras levitaba un pergamino y una pluma y tinta y comenzaba a escribir.

"Por favor Twilight..." Le respondía aun con un tono de preocupación, pero me ignoro.

Rápidamente me levante de mi lugar y corrí hacia las escaleras para intentar tomar mis cosas, pero de repente sentí varios cascos empujarme al suelo y sometiéndome, y en un instante ver como un rayo morado pasaba cerca de mí, por lo cual me empecé a asustar demasiado.

Al revisar quien me tenia sometido, eran Applejack y Rainbow, que se encontraban encima mío, evitando que me pudiera levantar, y al revisar mas atrás, podía ver a una enojada Twilight con su cuerno apuntándome.

"Si lo vuelves a intentar, me veré forzada a aplicarte un hechizo de sueño..." Dijo Twilight molesta por mi reacción.

"Sera mejor que le hagas caso Damian, cuando se pone decisiva no hay nada que la detenga..." Dijo Applejack preocupada por la reacción de ambos ante la situación, para que después me soltaran y me dejaran levantarme del suelo.

'Nivel de paranoia: 1337...'

"Bien...si quieren jugar de este modo está bien..." -Les respondí molesto y enojado a la vez.- "...dos pueden jugar al mismo juego..." Decía mientras abría mi mochila y sacaba un control que tenia 10 botones.

"¿Saben que es esto?" Le pregunte al grupo, mientras todas miraban el control.

"Un control..." Decía Twilight aun enfurecida por lo sucedido.

"¿Y saben cuál es su función?" Pregunte de nuevo, solo para que Pinkie levantara su casco.

"¡YO SE! Es un control que puede convertir a los ponies en su versión infantil." Dijo Pinkie.

"Correcto." Les respondí mientras todas miraban a Pinkie algo sorprendidas.

"¿Cómo fue que supiste?" Pregunto Applejack.

"Fue una corazonada..." Les respondí mientras Pinkie asentía ante mi respuesta.

"¿Y porque tienes el control?" Pregunto Applejack mientras las demás se hacían la misma pregunta.

"Para hacer esto..." Les dije y presioné el botón que correspondí a Twilight.

En cuestión de segundos, una nube blanca envolvió a Twilight, y se desvaneció en instantes, dando paso a Twilight, pero ahora en potra.

"¿Que me paso, y porque ahora todos son más altos?" Pregunto Twilight sin darse cuenta de que su voz había cambiado a la de una niña.

"¡Ternurita!" Grito Fluttershy, pero en un tono bajo, para después tomar a la ahora potra Twilight entre sus cascos y levantarla en el aire, sonrojando fuertemente a Twilight.

"¿Cuánto dura el efecto?" Pregunto Applejack mientras las demás se acercaban para acariciar a Twilight, que se veía muy tierna.

"Es permanente hasta que vuelva a presionar el botón mañana." Le respondí mientras subía las escaleras y tomaba el reloj, para después bajar y toparme con una muy adorablemente enojada Twilight...

"¿A dónde piensas que vas con ese reloj?" Pregunto algo enojada Twilight, pero no la podía tomar en serio debido a que su mirada solo daba ternura.

"A salir un rato, pero no te preocupes, solo tome el reloj..." Decía mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, solo para ser detenido por Twilight, que mordía mi pantalón para que no saliera.

"No te voy a dejar ir..." Exclamaba Twilight intentando detenerme, pero solo la hacía ver más adorable ante las demás ponies que estaban presentes, incluso Spike, que ahora tomaba a Twilight en sus brazos.

"Debo relajarme por un rato si quiero seguir reprimiendo ciertas emociones y evitar un ataque de paranoia..." Les dije, pero se tornaron algo sorprendidas y preocupadas a la vez.

"¿A qué emociones te refieres cariño?" Pregunto Rarity.

"Odio, enojo y otras emociones negativas..." Dije tristemente mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, solo para ser detenido con otra pregunta.

"No deberías hacer eso...te daña a ti mismo..." Dijo preocupada Applejack mientras las demás y Spike jugaban con Twilight, la cual se podía notar aun mas sonrojada que nunca.

"Ya se...pero si no lo hago puedo llegar a hacer cosas sin pensar..." Le respondí mientras salía de la biblioteca, dejando a una muy preocupada Applejack...

**Spike POV**

"¿Quien es la pony más tierna? ¡Tuuu!" Decía Fluttershy mientras ella tomaba con sus cascos las mejillas de Twilight y hacia muecas con ellas.

Este hecho era tan importante y tierno, que rápidamente busque una cámara fotografía y le tome una a Twilight, haciendo que se sonrojara demasiado...

"Vaya Twilight...si que eras adorable cuando eras pequeña..." Dije intentando contener mi risa.

"¿A donde fue Damian?" Pregunto Rarity mientras todas miraban alrededor de la biblioteca buscándolo.

"Salió hace unos instantes..." Decía Applejack, pero se notaba preocupada por algo.

"Se supone que le tenía que tomar unas medidas para empezar mis diseños..." Dijo Rarity decepcionada.

"¿No se dan cuenta que puede ser un peligro para todos su estado?" Pregunto enojada Twilight.

"¿Porque crees que salió a relajarse?" Pregunto de vuelta Applejack, haciendo que reaccionara Twilight y se diera cuenta de la situación.

"¿No debería acompañarlo, en caso de que le suceda algo?" Le pregunte a Twilight y Applejack,.

"No en este momento, es mejor que lo dejemos solo por un tiempo." Me respondió Applejack.

Todos estábamos alrededor de Twilight mientras jugábamos con ella, como si estuviéramos tratando con una potra, para desagrado de Twilight, que después se dio por vencida y dejo que la mimaran por un tiempo, excepto Rainbow, que decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero se podía notar que también tenía ganas de ir a jugar con ella.

'Me pregunto a donde fue Damian... ' Pensaba mientras Fluttershy paseaba a Twilight en su lomo alrededor de la biblioteca, dando paso a una adorable escena.

* * *

**Pues aqui termina otro capitulo. No hay mucho que decir, mas que agradecer a los pocos que van leyendo esta historia y/o que la han seguido. **

**Algunos se preguntaran, ¿porque tienen tanto capitulo sin tener una sola reseña?. No se a que se deba eso, pero en realidad eso no me va a detener de seguir escribiendo esta historia para los pocos que la han ido leyendo y/o siguiendo.  
**

**Tambien, el otro hecho de que siga escribiendo sin que yo espere recibir fama o algo por el estilo, es que en mis tiempos de lectura, he leido varias historias que me han ido gustando, tanto en ingles como en español, pero que tristemente han sido abandonadas por los escritores o borradas. Intentaré que esto no pase con las historias que en futuro sucedan sin haber dado antes alguna especie de aviso.**

**Una cosa mas para finalizar. El personaje que uso en esta historia la estoy tomando como un "yo" de otra dimension, principalmente porque su forma de actuar es distinta a mi, por lo que empiezo a creer que lo que comenzó como un self-insert, termino convirtiendose en un OC.**

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo(probablemente en una semana o dos si mucho)...**


	13. Chapter 13: El parque

**A/N - Notas del autor: He hecho un cambio de fecha de partida del capitulo 1. Ha sido cambiada de 6 de diciembre a 20 de enero, esto para que la linea del tiempo que se encuentra no se pierda en tanto en relacion con los episodios, y tambien para que futuras referencias no se vean afectadas por fechas.  
**

**************Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.**

******************Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 13 - El parque.  
**

**Damian POV**

Me encontraba caminando hacia el parque que había en el pueblo, acompañado de mi mochila e invisible, ya que por el momento prefería evitar cualquier problema con algún pony. De vez en cuando pasaba una pareja de ponies, lo cual me extrañaba que no estuviera acompañado de mas ponies, pero después de ellos llego un grupo de ponies, que eran 5 yeguas y un semental, todas platicando y caminando, lo cual ignore y continúe caminando.

También quería comprobar si mi aparición ayer tuvo algún impacto en el pueblo, por lo que me acerque a un grupo de ponies, todos de tierra, que estaban sentadas en el pasto y hablaban precisamente de lo sucedido...

"¿Escucharon los rumores de ayer?" Preguntaba una de las ponies del grupo. Era de color rosa, con una melena y cola color rubio, ojos color amarillo y tenía una cutie mark tenía 3 lirios blancos.

"Si Lily, parece ser que varios dicen que vieron a una cosa extraña salir del hospital." Decía otra de las ponies. Era de color rosa, con melena y cola color verde lima, ojos color verde oscuro y una cutie mark de 3 margaritas blancas.

"No lo sé Daisy...podría haber sido obra de aquella nube morada que estaba pasando por ahí." Decía otra pony. Era de color crema, con melena y cola con dos tonos de rojo, uno oscuro y otro claro, ojos color verde y tenía una cutie mark de una rosa. La conocía como Roseluck, o Rose.

"Pero aun así, dicen que se trataba de un 'humano'." Decía la otra pony que se llamaba Lily.

"¿ No es ese el nombre de una especie por la que se obsesiona Lyra?" Pregunto otra pony. Era de color crema, con melena y cola color naranja, ojos color verde y tenía una cutie mark de 3 zanahorias. A ella también la conocía como Carrot Top.

"Pues sí, y hablando de ella...ahí viene." Decía una pony de color amarillo claro, melena y cola con dos tonos de naranja, uno fuerte y otro bajo, ojos color verde y su cutie mark era desconocida porque portaba unas alforjas que cubrían el símbolo.

En eso se aproximaban dos ponies, eran Lyra y Bon Bon, las cuales venían platicando, pero ignoraron al grupo de ponies y siguieron caminando.

Lyra y Bon Bon eran conocidas en las historias principalmente porque se colocaba a Lyra con conocimientos sobre la humanidad y su amiga siempre la reprimía por su curiosidad.

Lyra era una unicornio color turquesa, melena y cola color turquesa con una mecha color blanco, ojos color naranja, y su cutie mark era un arpa.

Su amiga, Bon Bon, era una pony de tierra color crema, melena y cola color azul oscuro con una franja rosa, ojos color celeste y su cutie mark eran tres caramelos azules.

"Se ve muy tranquila hoy..." Decía la pony de la alforja.

"Bueno, dejando de lado ese tema Junebug, ¿vamos al spa a relajarnos un rato?" Pregunto Rose, y las demás asintieron, por lo que decidí ahora seguir a Lyra y ver que sabia ella sobre lo sucedido.

* * *

"No Lyra, no creo que haya sido verdad..."Decía Bon Bon mientras las dos se sentaban en una banca que estaba a un lado, y Lyra sentándose como si fuera un humano.

"¡Pero hay muchos ponies que dicen haber visto dos humanos salir del hospital!" Decía Lyra un tanto emocionada por el hecho.

"Pero también pudo haber sido por la nube bromista que está en el pueblo." Decía Bon Bon algo fastidiada de su actitud.

"Aun así, yo quería verlos de cerca..." Decía algo decepcionada Lyra.

Pensé por un momento el ser visto por ellas. Podían actuar curiosas al momento de verme, o alguna de ellas dos podría intentar lastimarme por una confusión, pero como no puedo estar mucho tiempo escondido, debía hacerme mostrar poco a poco en el pueblo, por lo que me hice visible...

Pero por lo menos no me atacaron, solo Bon Bon se quedo algo sorprendida ante el hecho, y Lyra se quedo con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que se pusieron como platos.

"¡UN HUMANO DE VERDAD!" Grito Lyra para después saltar encima de mí y tumbarme en el suelo, pero rápidamente su amiga la tomo de su cola y la arrastro lo suficiente para que me pudiera levantar.

"Me disculpo por la actitud de mi amiga..." Decía apenada Bon Bon mientras Lyra se limitaba a mirarme.

"No se preocupen Lyra y Bon Bon, he pasado por peores situaciones..." Les dije mientras me daba un escalofrío al recordar lo sucedido en la casa de Fluttershy.

"¡Incluso sabe nuestros nombres!" Decía emocionada Lyra, para desagrado de Bon Bon.

"Ahora no podre dormir por las noches..." Decía molesta Bon Bon.

"¡Tengo tantas preguntas para ti!" Exclamaba Lyra mientras tomaba una de mis manos con sus cascos, los cuales se sentían suaves.

"Ahora no, debo regresar a la biblioteca para ver si todo está bien." Les conteste para decepción de Lyra.

"Oh vamos, tan siquiera quédate unos minutos." Contesto ella mientras hacía cara de cachorro, haciendo que se viera tierna, pero aun así necesitaba regresar.

"Si quieren acompañarme a la biblioteca, vamos pues..." Le respondí a la pony que estaba más que emocionada por acompañarme.

"No lo sé Lyra...qué tal si es un pony que fue afectado por la nube. No quiero que te lleves una decepción..." Decía preocupada Bon Bon, pero Lyra no la escuchó.

"Tú no te preocupes. Si tienes dudas puedes preguntar en la biblioteca por mi y verás que soy de verdad." Le respondí, lo cual la convenció y los tres nos encaminamos hacia la biblioteca.

Mientras caminábamos, las dos iban platicando sobre su vida y otras cosas, pero no podía escuchar nada de eso debido a un debate interno que tenia...

'¿Seguiré estando invisible o no? ' Pensaba profundamente mientras caminaba, pero como no me decidía...

'YOLO, ¡a caminar libremente por el pueblo! '

"Hey, ¿nos escuchas?" Preguntaba Bon Bon tirando de mi pantalón con uno de sus cascos.

"Ehh...¿qué preguntaron?" Les respondí algo confundido ya que se suponía que me estaban hablando, pero no las había escuchado.

"Te hemos estado siguiendo sin siquiera saber tu nombre." Respondió Bon Bon.

"¡Siii! Yo también quiero saber tu nombre." Respondía emocionada Lyra.

"Pues me llamo Damian." Les respondí.

"Bonito nombre...Damian...Da-mian." Decía Lyra repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre.

"A mí se me hace un nombre muy raro para alguien." Respondía Bon Bon algo curiosa por el nombre.

"Lo mismo pienso a veces cuando escucho sus nombres..." Le respondí a Bon Bon mientras notaba varios arbustos a nuestro alrededor.

De pronto, uno de los arbustos se empezó a mover mucho, y después de mirar el arbusto más detenidamente, note que un moño sobresalía del arbusto, por lo que fácilmente deduje a quien pertenecía.

"Las CMC..." Dije en voz baja mientras activaba el reloj y rodeaba el arbusto, solo para ver a tres potras escondidas detrás del arbusto, pero estaban tan concentradas viendo el lugar donde estaba, que no me notaron cuando desactive el reloj.

"¿Alguna de ustedes vio a donde se fue?" Preguntaba una potra pegaso color naranja, melena y cola color magenta, ojos color morado y sin cutie mark, conocida como Scootaloo.

"Lo había visto algunos instantes ahí, pero ya no está." Respondió una potra unicornio color blanco, melena y cola con una combinación de rosa claro y purpura pálido, ojos color verde y sin cutie mark, conocida como Sweetie Belle.

"Me dijo mi hermana, que Twilight le había dicho que se comportaba de una manera extraña..." Dijo la otra potra de tierra, conocida como Applebloom.

"¿Y no se han preguntado si esta detrás de ustedes?" Les pregunte a las potras.

"No lo creo, ha de haber huido hace unos instantes." Respondió Applebloom, pero sus amigas se quedaron confundidas.

"¿Quien dijo eso?" Pregunto Sweetie.

"Ninguna de nosotros lo dijo..." Respondió Scootaloo.

En ese momento, las tres lentamente se giraron para verme sentado detrás de ellas, por lo cual se quedaron frías al verme.

"¡Boo!" Les dije a las tres.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Gritaron las tres mientras dieron un gran salto en el aire, solo para caer de lomo, mientras intentaba contener mi risa por tal escena.

"¿Que sucede aquí?" Pregunto sorprendida Bon Bon mientras las potras se levantaban del suelo, e intentaba calmarme para no soltarme riendo.

"Nada, que ellas me estaban espiando." Les dije mientras que Lyra revisaba si estaban bien las potras.

"Técnicamente no es espiar, solo estábamos analizando tus movimientos." Decía inocentemente Applebloom mientras las demás asentían con su respuesta.

"Si claro...y yo jugaba a ser espía..." Les respondí sarcásticamente mientras veía a lo lejos a varios ponies que estaban en el parque caminar en nuestra dirección.

"Vamos de camino a la biblioteca, ¿vienen con nosotros?" Les pregunte a las potras.

"No, ¡nosotras seguiremos buscando nuestras cutie marks!" Respondía Applebloom mientras las demás caminaban en dirección contraria.

"¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS...!" Cantaban las potras mientras se alejaban de nosotros, por lo que seguimos caminando.

Ahora, se podía ver el final del parque, ya que estábamos cerca del pueblo, pero un destello detrás de otro arbusto nos detuvo, y por supuesto, mi lado curioso fue a investigar.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Pregunto Lyra.

"Pues a investigar que fue ese destello. Espérenme aquí, en un momento regreso." Les dije a las ponies, las cuales se quedaron en donde estaban, pero algo curiosas por lo que podía ser aquel destello.

Cuando finalmente me acerque al arbusto, note que había una gran caja de plástico color gris, por lo cual decidí acercar y ver los contenidos de aquella caja, y me lleve una gran sorpresa por sus contenidos...

'Oh Dios mío... ' Pensaba mientras apreciaba los contenidos de aquella caja.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca...**

**Spike POV.**

"Miren quien se ve tan dulce y adorable, ¡Tuuu!" Decía Fluttershy mientras las demás seguían jugando con Twilight. Aun no entendía como es que no se cansaban de eso, pero tal vez tenía que ver algo sobre que ella se veía demasiado adorable.

"¡Wiiii!" Decía felizmente Twilight mientras era lanzada y atrapada por todas usando una manta, excepto Rainbow, que aun seguía en una esquina viendo a las demás.

"Es desesperante verlas a todas ustedes mimar a Twilight..." Decía Rainbow Dash en su típica actitud gruñona.

"Oh vamos Rainbow, debes admitir que es un tanto entretenido jugar con Twilight ahora que es una potra." Decía Pinkie mientras lanzaba confeti por todos lados.

"Pero aun así, se ven muy infantil todas sus acciones..." Respondía Rainbow mirando hacia otro lado.

En un momento de reacción por Twilight, ella levanto con su magia un pergamino que se encontraba en la mesa y me lo lanzo a un lado mío, por lo que leí su contenido y hablaba sobre la preocupación de Twilight sobre aquel reloj y los taseres, y también que pedía su presencia para hablar con él.

"¿Que quieres que haga con esto, Twilight?" Le pregunte mientras las demás descansaban por un momento.

"Envía esto a las princesas." Respondió Twilight.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Le pregunte sabiendo el contenido de aquella carta, pero ella después de pensar por un tiempo, asintió y proseguí a enviar la carta.

**En Canterlot, en el castillo...**

**Tercera Persona POV, siguiendo a Celestia.**

"Luna, por última vez, ¡deja de jugar!" Le gritaba Celestia a su hermana, que no había parado de jugar desde que llegaron al castillo hace unas horas.

"..." Luna no respondía, debido a que no la había escuchado porque tenía puestos unos audífonos que cubrían sus orejas.

"A veces te comportas como toda una potra..." Decía Celestia molesta mientras se acercaba al cable que conectaba con la consola y tiraba de ella con su boca, haciendo que la consola se apagara al instante.

"¡OYE! ¿Que no viste que estaba a punto de ganar una partida?" Decía Luna enojada a su hermana.

"Te he estado hablando por más de media hora y no respondías por estar pegada al juego..." Decía Celestia mientras Luna intentaba conecta de nuevo el juego, solo para que su hermana tomara el cable con su casco y lo colocara detrás de ella.

"Oh vamos hermana, no es para tanto..." Decía Luna inocentemente mientras Celestia la miraba con enfado.

"Desde que te dieron la consola, no has más que estar en tu cuarto jugando sin siquiera atender los deberes reales." Regañaba Celestia a Luna por sus acciones en los días pasados, los que involucraba la inasistencia de Luna en eventos en el palacio, o reuniones.

"Pero es demasiado aburrido estar ahí..." Decía Luna mientras envolvía con su magia la consola y la guardaba en un estante.

"Lo sé Luna, pero es nuestro deber como princesas estar ahí, nos guste o no. Todavía recuerdo la Gran Gala del año pasado, por lo menos con mi estudiante no todo fue tan aburrido..." Decía Celestia mientras recordaba los hechos y se limitaba a contener su risa.

En eso, un destello pequeño apareció frente a ellas y dejo caer un pergamino, el cual Celestia empezó a leer, y mientras leía, se empezaba a notar como su rostro cambiaba a uno de preocupación.

"¿Que pasa Tia?" Preguntaba Luna a su hermana mientras seguía leyendo la carta.

"Pues al parecer mi estudiante ha descubierto la forma que hace al humano invisible y que posee ciertos objetos que representan un peligro para todos..." Respondía Celestia a su hermana.

Después de esto, las dos princesas salieron del castillo en un carruaje real, acompañadas de un grupo de soldados, cada uno perteneciente a cada princesa, que eran delatados por el tipo de armadura que portaban.

Como la princesa del sol hacia, ordeno que los guardias esperaran a las afueras del pueblo, mientras ellas dos entraban a la biblioteca, esto para evitar que pudiera huir Damian en caso de que escapara de ellas.

"Tia, ¿no crees que estas sobreactuando todo esto relacionado con él?" Preguntaba algo curiosa Luna mientras el carruaje se acercaba al pueblo.

"Tal vez, pero no quiero arriesgar a mis ponies en caso de que algo grave suceda." Respondía seriamente Celestia mientras el carruaje tocaba tierra y aterrizaba al frente de la biblioteca.

Al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, se quedaron sorprendidas al ver el nuevo aspecto de la princesa, y que las demás se encontraban jugando con ella, lo cual sonrojo a varias de ellas al ser descubiertas.

"Princesas..." Decían todas al unísono mientras hacían una respectiva reverencia.

"¡Mira! Se ve igual de tierna que Celestia..." Decía Luna felizmente mientras que ella rápidamente salió corriendo para tomar a Twilight en sus cascos y empezó a hacer muecas con su cara.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso aquí?" Preguntaba Celestia a todos los presentes, solo para que se quedaran callados, pero no duro mucho...

**Spike POV**

No sabíamos si decir la verdad, o poner de excusa a la nube bromista que estaba en el pueblo, pero mientras nos debatíamos, empecé a notar que Applejack se empezaba a poner nerviosa y sus patas empezaban a temblar.

'No lo hagas Applejack... ' Pensaba mientras miraba fijamente a Applejack.

"¡Damian uso un control que la convirtió en potra!" Grito Applejack, pero inmediatamente tapo su boca con su casco.

Inmediatamente todas se llevaron un casco a la cara, y lo único que podía ver en la princesa del sol era una mirada de decisión...

"Creo que tendré que hablar con el..." Respondió Celestia seriamente mientras preguntaba a Twilight todo lo que sucedió, y obviamente le conto todo.

* * *

**¿Que podria haber contenido la caja que Damian descubrio en el parque? Solo dire que es equipo de seguridad...**

******Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	14. Chapter 14: Equipo personal

**A/N - Notas del autor: Finalmente se conoceran los contenidos de la caja que habia en el parque, aunque a algunos les molestará el contenido de estas.**

**Cosas extrañas empiezan a suceder en el pueblo, y con el pasar de los dias cada vez se hara más notorio...**

**************Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.**

******************Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 - Equipo personal.**

**Tercera Persona POV.**

Podemos ver en el pueblo a varios ponies tranquilamente en sus asuntos, algunos comprando, otros dando paseos, pero también podemos notar que un pegaso sale volando en una dirección desconocida, solo para llegar a una especie de ciudad, pero con un aspecto demasiado tétrico, como sombrío y oscuro...

"Mi reina..." Decía el pegaso al llegar a la sala del trono, el cual rápidamente tomaba su forma original y hacia una reverencia ante ella.

"¿Cuál es tu reporte?" Preguntaba intrigada la reina changeling, o mejor dicho, Chrysalis.

"Su plan está marchando bien. Hemos introducido varios changeling al pueblo sin ninguna sospecha." Informaba el changeling a la princesa, la cual se podía ver que estaba feliz.

"Bien...muy bien..."Decía Chrysalis mientras levitaba con su magia un pergamino, el cual era un especie de mapa del lugar.

"Aun no entiendo porque no nos ha permitido secuestrar a los ponies para después disfrazarnos de ellos. Nos daría el alimento que necesitamos y nadie sabría que se ha ido." Preguntaba confundido el changeling.

"Recuerda que no podemos levantar tantas sospechas si queremos que el plan funcione a la perfección..." Respondía Chrysalis mientras sonreía maléficamente al tachar uno de los renglones de una lista que había a su lado.

"También se ha confirmado la sospecha de nuestros exploradores sobre el humano. Sus emociones son más fuertes que los de cualquier pony, incluso de las princesas, pero ha empezado a obtener ayuda desconocida." Respondía el changeling, mientras hacia una reverencia, para luego tomar su forma de pegaso e irse del trono.

"Debo crear un plan de respaldo en caso de que mi plan original sea descubierto por el..." Decía la reina mientras empezaba a escribir en un nuevo pergamino varios textos...

Mientras ella seguía escribiendo, se podían escuchar a lo lejos risas de niños, lo cual era extraño debido a que muy rara vez había felicidad en aquella ciudad, pero al ver mejor el panorama, las risas provenían de un potro y una potra, ambos alicornios...

Pero lo extraño de estas dos, es que ambas aplicaron un hechizo, las cuales volvieron a su estado changeling, pero no parecían del todo, ya que sus alas, en vez de ser de insecto, eran de pegaso, no tenían hoyos en sus patas, sus cuernos eran normales, sus colores eran más claros que los de un changeling , y sus ojos parecían los de un pony normal.

"¡Una vez más hermano!" Decía la potra, por lo que ambos empezaron a cargar un hechizo, el cual los transformó en ponies alicornio, el potro de un color azul muy claro, y la potra de color amarillo claro.

Estos niños se divertían disfrazándose y combinando infinidad de colores para su crin y sus melenas, por lo que ambos ya tenían un color preferido, pero su diversión se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la reina Chrysalis.

"Que les he dicho sobre disfrazarse en ponies..." Les hablaba enojada Chrysalis a ambas potras.

"Perdón mamá..." Decía la potra, por lo cual se dedujo que ambas eran hijas de Chrysalis. La reina salió del cuarto segundos después, por lo que ambos se fueron a jugar a otro lado, a escondidas de su mamá.

'¿Porque no pueden ser changelings normales...? ' Pensaba la reina mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto y levitaba un pergamino de anotaciones y escribía lo sucedido con las potras.

En el pergamino, se podía leer que ambos nacieron de una sola crisálida, pero que al momento de su nacimiento, la reina no podía leer sus mentes ni las podía controlar mentalmente, también que se alimentaban mayormente de frutas y verduras que de las emociones, también que podían cambiar los colores de su crin y melena a voluntad sin necesitar copiar a alguien, y si no fuera por los testigos de ambos nacimientos, uno pensaría que ambos potros changelings eran ponies con colores de changelings.

'Empiezan a representar una amenaza para mis planes...pero tal vez me sean útiles para una cuartada. ' Pensaba la reina mientras volvía a sonreír maléficamente.

* * *

**En el parque...**

**Damian POV**

"Santo Dios...¿porque esto?" Me decía a mi mismo mientras buscaba algo que me dijera el porqué de tantas cosas en la caja, y encontré una nota encima de todo...

'_Damian:_

_ En este momento te preguntaras, ¿porque estos objetos?. Simple, te serán útiles al momento de defenderte ante riesgos que puedas encontrar ahora que tienes acceso a dimensiones. A continuación una lista detallada sobre los contenidos:_

_Un rifle y dos uzi_´s. _No te preocupes, son modificadas. Son más ligeras debido a que tienen un sistema más simple de disparo. Los cartuchos son de energía, y se recargan cada 15 minutos, por lo que no disparan la munición de pólvora que tú conoces. Aparte de lo que ya sabes sobre estas armas, debes tomar en cuenta que el rifle es una cruza entre uno francotirador y uno de asalto. Los tipos de disparo son dos: letal, que se representa con un color rojo, y no-letal (puedes usarlo como principal ya que debilita los fuertes de cada especie de pony o los puede dormir) , que se representa con un color azul. Cada arma tiene una pantalla debajo de la mira que indica los disparos que quedan y el tipo._

_Un bastón eléctrico. Un bastón común, actual como un bastón normal o uno eléctrico, puedes usarlo junto con el rifle para bloquear ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, como espadas, ya que los materiales de los que están hechos las armas y el bastón son indestructibles, por lo que no dudes en usar el bastón o el rifle para bloquear una espada sin temor a que se rompan._

_Un escudo anti-motín. Este escudo tiene dos modos: reflejar o absorber ataques. En pocas palabras, puedes hacer que el disparo salga disparado hacia otro lugar, tomando menos fuerza para soportar el ataque, pero con el peligro de que alguien más sea impactado. El otro absorbe el disparo, pero necesitas mas fuerza para poder sostener el escudo. Para activar el escudo, presiona el botón del brazalete._

_Un brazalete con poderes. Si llegas a absorber ataques con el escudo, se guardará esa energía en el brazalete, al activarlo, contiene algunos poderes como empuje, repulsión, y levitación, entre otros que iras descubriendo poco a poco, pero te recomendaría usar el brazalete con cuidado, su uso desmedido puede llamar atención no deseada. También se carga automáticamente, pero de forma lenta, pero suficiente para usar poderes básicos._

_Finalmente, un brazalete de 3 botones. Este brazalete es especial, ya que te da acceso a dos trajes especiales que te pueden ayudar. El primer botón corresponde a lo que traes puesto. El segundo botón te da un traje de exploración con un casco especial, el cual te da visibilidad total sobre lo que el ojo normal no puede captar, como disfraces o invisibilidad y también tiene un visor táctil que te muestra un mapa y datos sobre ponies que vayas encontrando. El traje contienen 4 granadas que se regeneran cada hora, dos de estas son flash, las otras dos son explosivas. El tercer botón te da un traje de combate, el cual te da un poco de protección ante ataques, también contra efectos de temperatura. Este traje te cubre totalmente, por lo que el casco es un filtrador de aire. El casco te muestra solo el mapa y se vincula con las armas que lleves puestas._

_Los diseños de los trajes son conocidos para ti por dos asuntos: el primero es porque pasa desapercibido en este momento, no como lo haría un uniforme militar o de SWAT, y el segundo porque no te iba a gustar portar una armadura de metal o un traje militar que fuera demasiado llamativo._

_Cambiar al traje de combate tiene una desventaja, y es que no puedes usar el reloj mientras estés usando el traje._

_PS: También hay un sobre con títulos de propiedad de una vivienda en las afueras del pueblo, usa el mapa del casco si quieres llegar ahí. También la habilidad pasiva, sin que el brazalete de poder este activo ,te permite andar sobre las nubes, por lo que ten cuidado si llegas a quitarte el brazalete encima de una nube y finalmente también hay unos binoculares, que aparte de ver lo que esté lejos, te permite escuchar a distancia. _'

"¿Sera correcto tomar todo esto? He leído varias veces sobre armas en este mundo y humanos con demasiado poder y jamás termina del todo bien para la dimensión y para el humano..." Me decía a mi mismo mientras tomaba los brazaletes, que eran 3. El de escudo y poderes los pondría en mi brazo izquierdo, y el de trajes en el derecho.

'Pos me mato... ' Pensaba mi subconsciente, pero después me di cuenta de otra cosa...

"Pero aunque no quiera, podría llegar otra persona y usar todo esto para quien sabe que cosas..." Me decía a mi mismo mientras tomaba las armas y las depositaba en la mochila, excepto el rifle, que era demasiado grande para una mochila. En total, habían 4 cartuchos para las uzi´s y 4 cartuchos para el rifle, pero todo esto lo deposite en la mochila, dejando la caja vacía, que en instantes desapareció en un flash.

Después de esto, volví con Lyra y Bon Bon, que aun seguían esperando en el sendero al pueblo...

"¿Y bien, que fue lo que encontraste?" Preguntaba Bon Bon mientras su amiga la apoyaba.

"Encontré varias cosas, pero nada importante." Les respondí algo nervioso, ya que lo que encontré cualquiera podría robarlo y usarlo para su beneficio.

"¿Como ese objeto de metal negro que traes en la espalda?" Preguntó Lyra señalando el rifle que tenía un cinturón y que se encontraba entre la mochila y mi espalda.

"Algo así, pero es mejor que nos apresuremos, no quiero llegar tarde a la biblioteca y que me regañen..." Les respondí mientras los tres entrabamos al pueblo.

En este momento recordé que el casco tenía una especie de radar, por lo que deduje que también podía contener una base de datos que guardara información sobre la dimensión y los ponies...

"Esperen un momento..." Les dije a las dos ponies, las cuales se detuvieron y me miraron confundidas.

"¿Porque, acaso algo pasa?" Pregunto preocupada Bon Bon.

"Quiero probar algo que había en la caja." Les dije mientras presionaba el botón que correspondía al traje de exploración, para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía puesto, y la cámara seguía en su mismo sitio en mi hombro izquierdo.

Al revisar el traje, note que traía puesto un casco con un borde blanco y un botón en la parte de adentro que activaba un visor con el mapa, una camisa color café claro y un chaleco azul fuerte sin cierre y con varias bolsas, un pantalón gris y unos zapatos de montaña negros.

"Me gusta esto del traje y el mapa..." Me dije a mi mismo mientras las dos ponies me miraban atónitas.

"¿Como hiciste eso?" Pregunto Lyra, que estaba aun mas sorprendida de lo sucedido.

"Fue una de las cosas que encontré en la caja, pero hay que seguir." Les respondí a las ponies, las cuales simplemente asintieron y en pocos minutos ya estábamos cerca de la biblioteca.

Al entrar al pueblo, todos estaban en sus asuntos, pero al verme, todos se detuvieron y empezaron a fijar su mirada en mi, algunos dudosos de lo que sus ojos veían, otros curiosos sobre aquel ser, y otros más que me iban siguiendo, pero de lejos.

Mientras caminábamos, el visor del casco iba guardando en una base de datos información sobre cada pony que iba detectando el visor, excepto sus nombres, los cuales debía encontrar yo personalmente.

Otra cosa extraña es, que ciertos ponies los veía como changelings, lo cual me confundió y decidí desactivar el visor, pero solo veía a ponies normales...

'Si la carta tiene razón sobre el casco, entonces hay changelings en el pueblo. Podría atacarlos, pero si sus disfraces no se vienen abajo me culparan de atacar a inocentes...es mejor que tenga un plan en caso de algo... ' Pensaba mientras volvía a activar el visor y seguía guardando información y detectando el mismo caso en otros lugares.

Antes de llegar, note una potra color rosa y con una melena de color violeta con blanco que se encontraba corriendo de unos guardias que venían tras ella enfadados.

"¡VUELVE AQUI NIÑA!" Gritaba uno de los guardias que era un pegaso blanco macho.

La potra, al intentar ver hacia atrás, choco contra mis piernas, haciendo que cayera debido al impacto, pero rápidamente me volteó a ver y me pidió ayuda...

"Ayúdame por favor..." Decía la potra poniendo cara de cachorro. La iba a ayudar, pero porque ya sabía quién era y que había hecho.

'Parece ser que Screwball si existe aquí... ' Pensaba mientras tomaba a la potra y activaba el reloj, haciendo a ambos invisibles.

"¿A donde fue esa niña?" Pregunto uno de los guardias pegaso a su compañero, pero este tampoco supo responderle.

"Es mejor que volvamos a nuestros puestos, no debemos movernos al menos de que las princesas lo ordenen." Respondió uno de los guardias y ambos salieron corriendo del lado contrario.

"¿A donde fue Damian?" Susurro Lyra a Bon Bon.

"No lo sé, tal vez se fue corriendo con la potra." Respondió confundida ella por lo que paso hace unos instantes.

"Sigo aquí, no me he ido." Les respondí mientras desactivaba el reloj y bajaba a la potra.

"Gracias por ayudarme...¡adiós!" Respondió la potra y salió corriendo en dirección al parque.

"Bueno, sigamos..." Les respondí, pero ellas se detuvieron.

"De hecho, se me olvido que necesitábamos estar en un lugar antes de que se hiciera tarde." Respondió Bon Bon.

"¡Es cierto, se nos olvido! Bueno, hasta luego Damian." Respondió Lyra para que después ambas se encaminaran al centro del pueblo.

'Posiblemente estén planeando algo... ' Pensaba mientras caminaba a la biblioteca, para lo cual no tardé mucho, por lo que abrí la puerta hacia la biblioteca, solo para encontrarla en un profundo silencio...

'Algo no anda bien...¿a donde pudieron ir todos? ' Pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba la mochila a un lado de la puerta.

"A ningún lado..." Respondió una voz femenina, la cual segundos después se mostro debido a una pequeña luz que emanaba de su cuerno, se trataba de Celestia...

'Porque siento que tiene que ver conmigo... ' Pensaba mientras retrocedía unos pasos de ella.

"Tal vez porque tiene que ver contigo..." Respondía Celestia, dándome cuenta que estaba leyendo mis pensamientos con magia, explicando la luz de su cuerno.

"¡Deja de hacer eso! Es molesto..." Le respondí a Celestia, la cual dejo de usar magia y abrió las cortinas de la biblioteca, mostrando a cinco ponies y una potra triste, cabeza abajo y orejas abajo, y a Luna y Spike de otro lado preocupados.

Dando una segunda mirada a ambas alicornios, Celestia tenía una corona dorada con una gema morada, un adorno dorado en su cuello con la misma gema anterior y zapatos de ponies color dorado, y era más alta que yo, sin contar su cuerno. En el caso de Luna, tenía una corona de un azul muy oscuro, una especie de pañuelo azul en la parte frontal de su cuello con una media luna, y unos zapatos de ponies color morado muy claro, y parecía ser de mi misma altura, sin contar el cuerno.

"¿Tal vez puedas decirme porque convertiste a Twilight en potra?" Respondía seriamente Celestia.

"¿Porque tal vez te iba a entregar el reloj que nadie más que yo debe tener?" Le respondí desafiando a Celestia, para temor de todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto.

Sin darme cuenta, Celestia se abalanzó contra mí, apoyando sus cascos frontales sobre mi y tirándome al suelo, solo para que ella quedara encima mío , sometiéndome en el suelo.

'Pos me defiendo... ' Pensaba, pero el miedo me bloqueaba...

* * *

**Si, los contenidos de la caja son armas, si, tiene brazaletes con escudos y trajes, si, tiene un brazalete con poderes, pero aun asi, no los va a usar en exceso ni se va a hacer OP el personaje. La razon de todo esto es, que el personaje podra tal vez defenderse a distancia, pero de cerca no puede hacer mucho. Ademas, las armas le dan una opcion razonable para escapar de alguna situacion sin la necesidad de herir a alguien, lo cual es bueno. Aun con todo esto, pueden quitarle los brazaletes y alguien mas puede usarlos, o puede recibir un impacto fuerte y quedar inconsciente.  
**

**Tambien, lo considere como una defensa todo el equipo debido a que nadie sabe si alguna dimension se torne hostil ante al, y sin todo esto, su unica defensa serian los taseres, los cuales no serian para nada de ayuda.**

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	15. Chapter 15: Problemas y nuevo hogar

**A/N - Notas del autor: Pues aqui subiendo un capitulo antes del fin de semana...porque termine antes el capitulo debido a que tuve tiempo libre entre la semana, otra razón de que suba antes fue de que vi que la historia tenia uno que otro review, y subir antes este capitulo lo considero un agradecimiento a ellos por tomar su tiempo para escribir.  
**

**13/03/2014 .- La Ley SOPA ha sido revivida en Mexico...otra vez el apocalipsis del Internet...solo espero que esta vez no gane, o le estaremos diciendo adios a varias cosas...**

**...**

**Para XXXGHOSTXXX123 .- Me puse a pensar en el equipo, y me di cuenta que no se guardó el cambio anterior que tenia ya modificado. Tampoco no se si fue broma, sarcasmo, o fue real el comentario(que aun asi te agradezco el comentario). Pues voy a aplicarle al personaje la teoria del :"Too OP, plz nerf.", pero claro esta, que lo tengo que hacer despues, ya que no me gusta modificar capitulos anteriores totalmente.**

**Para AdolfoGonzales .- Se agradece tu comentario, y agradezo que estés siguiendo la lectura hasta este punto.**

**Para los demas lectores, seguidores, etc. .- Se agradece el tiempo que toman para leer esta historia y cada capítulo que voy subiendo.**

**...**

**Como ya tiene una vivienda, obviamente el querrá dejar de vivir en la biblioteca por varias razones, pero su vivienda es algo especial y le será util para ayudarlo con ciertos problemas.  
**

**************Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.**

******************Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 15 - Problemas y nuevo hogar.**

**Damian POV**

"Como te preocupas demasiado por ese reloj, será mejor que vea lo que realmente hace..." Respondió seriamente Celestia, aun encima mío y con su cara a pocos centímetros de mi, y con su cuerno brillando con más intensidad que antes.

'Espera un momento...dijo que iba a ver lo que hacia el reloj...pero no se ha quitado de encima... ' Pensaba pero de inmediato me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer...

Iba a ver todos mis recuerdos...

Rápidamente empecé a patalear y moverme a todos lados, logrando que mi brazo izquierdo quedara libre, por lo que activé el escudo que, debido a que tenía una altura considerable, cubrió justo a tiempo el cuerno de Celestia que estaba a punto de tocar mi cabeza, dando paso a un fuerte chasquido.

"Hay demasiadas cosas que no se deben saber, incluso por ustedes..." Dije con algo de miedo y alivio, mientras retenía a la princesa con el escudo, mas no tenía la fuerza suficiente para empujarla lejos de mi.

Todos en el cuarto quedaron sorprendidas ante tales reacciones, especialmente Luna, quien empujo a su hermana lejos de mí, dándome oportunidad de levantarme del suelo.

"¡Tia! ¿Acaso rompiste tu promesa sobre usar ese hechizo?" Le grito enojada Luna a Celestia, la cual miro confundida a su hermana.

"Quedamos en que lo usaríamos en casos muy especiales..." -decía Celestia mientras me señalaba con su casco.- "...y él es un caso especial." Termino de decir, pero obviamente me había enojado por haber intentado usar ese tipo de hechizo.

"Les paso que me hayan intentado atacar, golpear, dejado en coma e intentar quitarme el reloj, pero que intenten ver mis recuerdos...eso fue el límite..." Les dije a todos del cuarto, para después tomar mi mochila y salir corriendo del lugar.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil salir del lugar, ya que alguien tenía cubierta con un aura a la puerta, evitando que la abriera, y para alentar mi enojo, se trataba de Celestia.

"No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas donde conseguiste tantas cosas." Respondía seriamente Celestia.

"No pienso hablar contigo..." Le respondí enojado mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

En ese momento, Spike se vio envuelto en una cortina de humo que se fue pronto, dando lugar a su forma original, un bebe dragón.

"¡Finalmente vuelvo a ser un dragón!" Decía felizmente Spike, pero ese comentario fue clave para romper el trance de todos, que se me quedaron viendo, especialmente Luna.

"¿Y ahora porque soy el centro de atención?" Les pregunte mientras mantenía mi distancia de Celestia, que se había quedado a un lado de la puerta.

"¿De dónde sacaste el uniforme?" Pregunto Luna mientas veía de arriba a abajo el traje.

"De una caja que apareció en el parque junto con otras cosas." Le respondí mientras Celestia me seguía dando miedo, debido a que no sabía que podría hacer después.

"¿Como esta réplica de un arma militar?" Pregunto Luna mientras levitaba el rifle que había en mi espalda, solo para atraparlo de nuevo y ponerlo en su lugar.

"No es una réplica, es de verdad..." Les respondí, pero solamente obtuve miradas de miedo y desconfianza.

"Creo que sería mejor si mi hermana y yo nos vamos por hoy..." Decía nerviosa Luna mientras envolvía en un aura a su hermana para ser transportadas afuera.

"Cariño, ¿en serio es de verdad el arma?" Preguntaba preocupada Rarity.

"Pues sí, aunque sigo sin entender porque me dieron estas armas..." Les dije, solo para que Twilight me mirara enojada y preocupada a la vez.

El ambiente se sentía demasiado pesado, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire...

"¡Hey! Antes de nada, quiero celebrarle su fiesta de bienvenida a él." Exclamo la pony fiestera, y extrañamente, todos asintieron y salieron de la biblioteca, excepto Twilight y Spike, dejándome confundido y extrañado.

"Sera mejor que no lleves eso a la fiesta..." Dijo Twilight señalando con su casco el rifle.

"Aunque tengas razón, no lo puedo dejar al alcance de nadie, no hasta mañana..." Le respondí mientras presionaba al botón que correspondía a mi ropa normal, pero sin cerrar el cierre de la chamarra.

"Tu actitud con la princesa Celestia deja mucho que desear..." Decía Twilight enojada.

"No iba a dejar que viera mis recuerdos, hay cosas que ella no debe saber." Le dije a Twilight, pero quedo confundida ante mi respuesta.

"Pero aun así, me tienes que explicar que mas fue lo que obtuviste de esa caja..." Decía Twilight adoptando una posición defensiva, pero ante mí, solo hacía que se viera adorable.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la tome en mis brazos y me senté en el suelo, dejándola sobre mis piernas y acariciando su cabeza. Su pelaje se sentía suave, como si se tratara de un oso de peluche, y su melena también era suave, pero eso era probablemente debido a su estilo de peinado.

"¿Y eso a que se debe?" Preguntaba Twilight algo confundida, pero tranquila.

"A que es difícil resistir acariciar a una potra tan adorable." Le respondí felizmente mientras notaba un ligero sonrojo en ella.

Y así se quedo por un tiempo tranquila ella, ronroneando por un tiempo hasta que se quedo dormida, por lo que la deje encima de un sofá y busque a Spike, el cual estaba sentado comiéndose una gema color rojo en la cocina.

"Es muy raro que aun siendo una pony adulta, se duerma tan temprano..." Le dije a Spike mientras el terminaba de masticar algo de la gema.

"Es normal, toda la mañana se la paso jugando con sus amigas." Respondió, lo cual me sorprendió, debido a que yo suponía que ella se pondría a investigar como revertir su forma.

"Nadie jamás ha desafiado a si a la princesa hace tiempo." Decía sorprendido Spike, sacándome de mi trance mental.

"Quiero olvidar todo eso...empiezo a sentir escalofríos al recordar lo sucedido hace poco..." Decía mientras cambiaba al traje de exploración y buscaba el lugar de la propiedad que se supone que tenia, y cuando lo encontré, me di cuenta que se encontraba a algunos metros de la casa de Fluttershy.

"¿Podrías decirme que fue lo que encontraste en el parque?" Pregunto curioso Spike, y como él era de los únicos a los que le tenía confianza, le conté...

"Me dieron varias cosas, el rifle, los trajes, el escudo, una propiedad, y un brazalete con poderes." Le respondí, pero el al ir escuchando cada objeto, se sorprendía de lo que tenía en mi posesión en este momento.

"¿Entonces ahora puedes usar magia?" Pregunto el dragón mientras tomaba otro mordisco de su gema.

"Con el brazalete, si, pero necesita ser cargado de una forma especial, pero no pienso usar el brazalete...representa un peligro para mí." Le respondí al dragón, el cual seguía interesado en lo que le iba diciendo, mientras volvía a presionar el botón que me cambiaba a mi ropa original.

"¿Entonces con todo lo que tienes ahora, no crees que puede ser peligroso para todos?" Pregunto preocupado el dragón.

" Es peligroso, pero soy el encargado de cuidarlos. Además, nadie más que tu sabe en realidad todo lo que tengo." Le respondí al dragón, el cual se quedo sorprendido ante tal descubrimiento.

"¿Y no crees que si los usas se van a dar cuenta de que tienes esos brazaletes?" Pregunto intrigado el dragón.

"No mucho, en realidad ciertas cosas no las usaría, de no ser porque las armas tienen un disparo que debilita a los ponies, o el brazalete que me permite caminar en las nubes, dejaría esos dos en un lugar escondidos de todos." Le respondí al dragón, el cual se miraba un poco más relajado.

"De hecho Spike, se me olvido decirte que me voy de aquí." Le dije al dragón, el cual se quedo confundido.

"¿Pero a donde iras si no conoces a nadie? Además de que no tienes dinero en este momento." Respondió el dragón.

"No te preocupes, de hecho necesito que me acompañes al lugar donde debo ir." Le dije al dragón mientras salía de la cocina para dirigirme al cuarto y tomar la mochila con la ropa, los cargadores de los taseres, entre otros, solo para darme cuenta que la televisión y el Wii no estaban, pero no me preocupaban ya que sabía que habían sido devueltos a la Tierra, y finalmente tome los dos taseres que se encontraban encima de un librero.

No tarde mucho para guardar todo en las dos mochilas, pero cuando baje las escaleras, se encontraban Spike y Rarity platicando, ella con una alforja con su cutie mark.

* * *

**Spike POV**

"¿Dices que se va de aquí?" Me preguntaba Rarity algo preocupada.

"Si, solo me dijo que quería que lo acompañara a un lugar." Le respondí mientras escuchaba pasos detrás de mi, por lo cual deduje que era Damian listo para irse.

"¿Cariño, porque te vas de aquí, acaso todo esto te afecto?" Le pregunto Rarity a Damian, pero no se veía preocupado del todo.

"En parte sí, pero me empieza a incomodar al vivir aquí con ella. Tiene que ver con que tengo varias razones que me motivan a salir de aqui..." Le respondió a Rarity, la cual siguió preocupada, y a la vez confundida.

"¿Pero a donde irías si no conoces a nadie mas allá de Ponyville?" Pregunto insistentemente Rarity.

"A un lugar que queda en las afueras del pueblo." Respondió Damian, mientras empecé a notar que Twilight se empezaba a despertar por la conversación.

"Bueno, antes de que te vayas, ¿podría tomar tus medidas?" Pregunto Rarity emocionada.

"Está bien..." Respondió Damian mientras dejaba las mochilas en el suelo.

"Pero necesito que te quites la chamarra." Respondió Rarity, lo cual el hizo..

"Y también la camisa..." Volvió a hablar Rarity, pero esta vez lo hizo un poco confundido.

"Y también la otra camisa..." Respondió Rarity, pero inmediatamente la miró Damian molesto.

"N-no, no, no me malinterpretes, solo era una broma..." Dijo nerviosa Rarity, mientras notaba un leve sonrojo en ella. No entendí que había pasado, pero por el momento no quería entretenerme mucho.

Aun asi, no tardo mucho para hacer las medidas, se podía ver la cinta métrica subir y bajar, midiendo de arriba a abajo a Damian.

"Una medida más y...¡listo!" Exclamo Rarity al anotar todas las medidas en un cuadernillo que estaba usando para escribir las medidas.

"¡Sera un gran reto diseñar con estas medidas!" Exclamo Rarity, pero causo que Twilight se despertara de su sueño.

"¿Qué haces con todo eso?" Pregunto Twilight aun con sueño.

"Pues que me voy a buscar un lugar..." Le respondió Damian, pero Twilight se torno algo sorprendida.

"¿Pero porque, acaso estas molesto conmigo?" Pregunto preocupada Twilight.

"No es eso, solo que me incomoda vivir aquí por varias razones propias..." Respondió Damian mientras volvía a ponerse su ropa y tomaba las mochilas.

"Bueno, pero aun así te acompaño...quiero ver donde te vas a quedar ahora..." Respondió Twilight mientras Rarity también asentía, por lo cual los cuatro salimos de la biblioteca, todos siguiendo a Damian, quien se cambio a su traje que tenía el casco, y presionaba un botón que le daba un visor transparente en frente de sus ojos.

"Y dime...¿donde se encuentra este lugar?" Pregunto Rarity mientras veía como nos alejábamos del pueblo, y caminando en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy.

"Queda por ese rumbo, de hecho, se puede ver a la distancia..." Dijo mientras señalaba con su mano una casa que se encontraba del lado del bosque.

A los pocos minutos de caminar, por fin habíamos llegado a aquel lugar. Parecía mas una mansión que una casa, debido a que era de un gran tamaño y tenía dos pisos, era de color azul claro el exterior de la casa, y desde fuera, se podía notar que tenía varios cuartos.

**Damian POV**

"Pues ya llegamos..." Le respondí al grupo, pero ambas ponies se miraron confusas.

"Pero si no hay nada aquí, ¿estás seguro de que aquí es?" Pregunto Twilight confundida, por lo cual Spike y yo las miramos también confundidas.

"De hecho aquí esta..." Dije mientras abría la puerta de la casa, o más bien dicho, mansión que estaba a mi propiedad.

Al entrar, todos nos dimos cuenta de que los interiores estaban decorados con varios colores y adornos, y que a lo lejos se podía ver que habían varios cuartos que conducían a distintos lugares, y también unas escaleras, por lo cual deduje que habían dos pisos.

"¡Wow!" Exclamaron ambas ponies al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban su tiempo para explorar la casa, pero a mi derecha note un panel electrónico, al cual me acerque y note que había un mensaje escrito.

"Me sorprende que Pinkie no este aquí con una fiesta..." Dijo el dragón, lo cual también me sorprendió, pero que ignore al empezar a leer aquel mensaje.

'_La casa contienen varios cuartos, en total son 30. Los primeros doce son los que se encuentran en este piso, y corresponden a una cocina, sala, cuarto de juego, sala de estudio, un almacén, entre otras cosas, y el piso de arriba corresponde a los demás cuartos, que son 18 recamaras. Esta casa contiene un sistema de seguridad, consta de un sistema de invisibilidad en la casa y en un perimetro alrededor de el, como un campo invisible, pero también cuenta con un sistema de defensa que es automático o puedes manejar manualmente (aun asi, el sistema de proteccion puede fallar, aunque esto es muy raro...). También en el techo de la casa hay paneles solares y un cuarto de energía, por lo que obtienes electricidad por los paneles solares, también varios generadores de viento pequeños en el techo. _

_La cocina contiene dos lacenas y un refrigerador especiales, pero lo especial de estos es que solo debes de pensar en lo que necesitas, ya sea para comer o un ingrediente para preparar algo, y aparecerá ahí._

_Finalmente, hay 3 cosas más que decir sobre la casa: Contiene un almacén para vehículos, ya sea aéreos o terrestres, que tarde o temprano alguien va a usar esos almacenes. Toda la casa tiene un sistema de vigilancia interior y exterior, del cual puedes acceder desde un cuarto con un panel de seguridad, del cual debes introducir 4 dígitos. Existe un lugar alejado de la casa, el cual es un almacén subterráneo que contiene armamento y equipo como el que estas usando, pero la entrada está escondida por un campo invisible y tiene el mismo código que el panel de seguridad, te preguntaras ¿porque un almacén de armas?, esto es porque cuando viajes a otras dimensiones de MLP, tu casa y el almacén serán transportados a la dimensión, pero puede no suceder lo mismo en ciertas dimensiones. El almacén tal vez no lo uses aquí, pero lo podrías necesitar en otras dimensiones para proteger a los demás._

_PS: También te deje dos bolsas con monedas de oro y joyas, no se puede acabar su contenido, pero tampoco abuses de todo ese dinero, y toma las llaves de la casa, por si las dudas. Tambien la casa es indestructible._'

'Por lo menos el almacén está escondido de todos... ' Pensaba mientras cerraba el mensaje y accedía al menú de seguridad, y establecía la visibilidad para los que necesitaban ayuda, para mí, y para los que yo confiaba mas, y finalmente tomar las llaves, las cuales tenían una correa color azul.

"Bueno ya fue mucho explorar...hay que ir a Sugarcube Corner para tu fiesta." Dijo Rarity empujando a Twilight con sus cascos hacia la salida de la casa, por lo cual todos salimos, no sin antes dejar la mochila azul en la casa y sacar todo de mi otra mochila, los cuales eran algunos cargadores y otros componentes, por lo cual con lo que me quede fue la mochila, la cámara y su cargador, laptop y su cargador, el bastón eléctrico, los lentes, los binoculares, los dulces, el tomacorrientes solar, mi celular, el cual tenía en un bolsillo interior de la chamarra, y el sobre con los títulos de propiedad, los cuales aun no había abierto. Todo lo demás, junto con las armas, cargadores y los dos taseres los deje en un mueble que habia en el pasillo.

"Pues de regreso al pueblo..." Decia mientras salíamos todos y cerraba la puerta usando las llaves que había tomado anteriormente.

'Espero y esa casa me sea de utilidad aqui y en otras dimensiones... '

* * *

**********Pues ahora finalmente el personaje podra ir a su fiesta de bienvenida...despues de 6 dias de estar en aquel lugar...**

**********Tambien su casa, o mansion como quieran decirle, es un refugio y a la vez una vivienda. Le será util despues para ayudar a otros y vivir mientras esté en aquel lugar.  
**

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	16. Chapter 16: La fiesta

**************A/N - Notas del autor: Finalmente puede asistir a la fiesta de bienvenida que le tenian preparado, sin embargo, no todo es tan normal como parece ser...  
**

**************Disclaimer: No soy dueño de MLP ni de sus personajes utilizados en la historia, ni de otros objetos y/o referencias/eventos que se usen, todos estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, a excepcion de mi personaje.**

******************Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 16 - La fiesta.  
**

**Tercera Persona POV**

Se encontraban los cuatro caminando por el sendero hacia el pueblo de Ponyville, todos distraídos en algún asunto, ya sea sobre el casco con Damian, la fiesta por Spike y Twilight, pero Rarity era la más preocupada...

'No puede ser Rarity...¡eres una dama!, como puede ser posibles que le hayas pedido tal cosa en la biblioteca a Damian...' Pensaba preocupada la pony diseñadora.

'Dejarte llevar por el momento con el...aunque podría el haber entendido otra cosa...¡no! si estabas insinuando algo, caer en un deseo tan bajo... ' Seguía de pensativa y a la vez preocupada la pony, pero no duro mucho, ya que los demás se dieron cuenta del estado.

"Ummm...¿estás bien Rarity?" Preguntaba Twilight aun con su voz de potra.

"S-sí, claro q-que estoy bien..." Tartamudeaba algo la pony, pero no terminaba por convencer a los demás, pero en un intento por desviar la atención, recordó que había olvidado un asunto importante...

"D-Damian, se me olvido preguntar: ¿qué colores prefieres más?" Pregunto Rarity a Damian.

"Colores no tan llamativos, como el azul, negro, o un verde." Respondió Damian mientras los demás notaban que estaban cerca del pueblo, por lo que el decidió dejar el casco a un lado, y se cambio a su ropa normal con ayuda del brazalete.

* * *

**En el pueblo...**

El pueblo parecía habitado por fantasmas, no se veía a nadie en las afueras de la plaza, ni siquiera a los vendedores. Todos los locales y casas con cortinas cerradas y sin nadie dentro, todo excepto un local en particular.

La pastelería, o mejor dicho, el local Sugarcube Corner se podía ver que era el único lugar sin las cortinas cerradas, pero dentro se podían ver sombras moverse de un lugar a otro, como si se fueran a preparar para algún evento, pero en este momento todos sabemos que se trata de la fiesta de bienvenida...

**Siguiendo a Fluttershy.**

"Shhhh...todos callados...¡ahí vienen!" Murmuraba Pinkie mientras todos se escondían y se preparaban en sus respectivos puestos.

"¿Creen que este bien después de lo sucedido?" Decía Applejack a sus amigas.

"Y-yo creo que si..." Decía Fluttershy mientras esperaba junto a sus amigas a unos metros de la puerta.

"Nah, de seguro ya se olvido del asunto." Dacia Rainbow mientras se empezaban a escuchar pasos detrás de la puerta, para que segundos después se abriera, entrando primero Spike, luego Rarity, después Twilight y finalmente Damian al final, el cual cerró la puerta.

"¡SORPRESA!" Gritaron todos los ponies al mismo tiempo que encendieron las luces, pero después todo se torno en un silencio incomodo al ver a aquel nuevo ser en el cuarto, todas las miradas curiosas enfocadas en el.

**Damian POV**

Me empecé a poner nervioso debido a que toda la atención estaba enfocada a mí, si continuaba en este estado, terminaría por salir corriendo del lugar...

Para mi suerte, la pony fiestera noto mi condición y el ambiente, por lo cual rápidamente desvió la atención y empezó la fiesta que tenía planeada, la cual empezó por los juegos y la charla con los demás ponies, por lo que yo simplemente me fui a sentar a una mesa, la cual se encontraba sola, y coloque mi mochila a un lado mío, pero no por mucho, debido a que llego Lyra, su amiga y Roseluck siendo arrastrada por Lyra, y finalmente Fluttershy.

"Lyra, no creo que sea necesario hacer esto..." Dacia Bon Bon a su amiga, la cual se encontraba arrastrando a Roseluck hasta la mesa donde yo me encontraba.

Al parecer eso no convenció de mucho a la pony turquesa, solo se detuvo hasta que finalmente llegaron a unos centímetros de la mesa.

"Mira, ¿ves?, ¡aquí hay un humano frente a nosotros!" Decía emocionada Lyra a Roseluck, la cual se podía ver un poco impresionada.

"Ya sabemos Lyra, todos lo vimos cuando llego...ahora sabemos que era real lo que comentabas tanto." Decía fastidiada la pony de la rosa, que después se marcho en busca de sus amigas al parecer.

"¿Acaso se puso hiperactiva después de que se fueron?" Le pregunte a Bon Bon, la cual simplemente asintió.

"No creerás que tanto ha estado hablando y pensando durante todo el día..." Decía su amiga mientras ambas se sentaban del otro lado de la mesa, junto con Fluttershy que se sentó a mi lado derecho que había libre de la mesa.

"Lo siento si antes no nos presentamos. Yo soy Bon Bon y trabajo en una dulcería de la que soy dueña, y aquí Lyra es mi compañera de piso y gran amiga, la cual además sabe tocar bien la lira y como habrás visto, también se obsesiona por los humanos." Presentaba Bon Bon a ella y a su amiga, mientras a mi alrededor podía ver que habían varios ponies tomando algunas bebidas, otros charlando, algunos otros jugando algunos juegos de mesa, y finalmente algunos bailando al ritmo de una música electrónica que tenía un pony.

"¡Tengo tanto que preguntarte! ¿Es cierto que tienen unas maquinas que los pueden comunicar a distancia o que los transportar de un lugar a otro?" Preguntaba emocionada Lyra mientras su amiga la miraba algo fastidiada.

"Si, se llaman celulares, y nos transportamos en vehículos, ya sean aéreos, navales o de tierra, que funcionan de una manera especial." Le respondí a la pony, la cual se podía ver algo interesada en lo que le iba diciendo, pero en eso llego Rainbow con un vaso de cartón lleno de una bebida color naranja claro.

"¿Y esto qué es?" Le pregunte a Rainbow, la cual solo se limitó a mirarme extrañada.

"Esto es sidra de manzana, ¿porque?" Pregunto la pony, pero ya me empezaba a preocupar por el hecho de que era sidra...

"¿No se supone que la sidra tiene algo de alcohol?" Le pregunte curioso, aunque ya tenía un presentimiento de que era cierta mi pregunta.

"Así es, ¿acaso te vas a poner delicado por eso?" Pregunto fastidiada Rainbow.

"Pues si, además de que aun tengo una ligera desconfianza por todo lo que me sucede día a día..." Le respondí a la pony, la cual se marcho con el vaso de sidra.

'Recuerda Damian...no puedes confiar totalmente de todos los ponies, algo anda mal aquí... ' Pensaba a mí mismo, tal vez estaba siendo paranoico por todo el asunto, pero mi sentido de seguridad decía otra cosa.

"¿Porque tienes desconfianza?" Pregunto intrigada Lyra, pero su amiga solo la golpeo con su casco en su pata en señal de que no preguntara eso.

"Son muchas cosas...pero nada importante." Le respondí a Lyra, la cual aun no se veía muy satisfecha por mi respuesta, pero entendió que no debía seguir insistiendo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, solo veía como Bon Bon, Lyra y Fluttershy platicaban entre sí, ya sea sobre planes que tenían, que habían hecho, algunos gustos, entre otras cosas. Esta vez llegó Rarity con otro vaso con una bebida, pero este ahora se veía como jugo de manzana.

"Cariño, ¿es cierto de que no quisiste beber la sidra?" Pregunto curiosa Rarity mientras dejaba el vaso en frente mío.

"Pues sí, debido a que tiene alcohol, y no pienso beber nada que contenga eso, solo por razones propias." Le dije seriamente a la pony, la cual entendió y se marchó, no sin antes darme el vaso con jugo.

"¿Pues que tiene el alcohol que lo rechazas tanto?" Pregunto Lyra, pero esta vez su amiga estaba de acuerdo con ella, junto con Fluttershy.

"Son muchas cosas. Aunque no haya probado en mi vida algún tipo de alcohol, mis conocimientos me dicen que a mí no me ayudan para nada, también que existe una posibilidad de que quede noqueado debido a que no me he repuesto totalmente desde mi salida del hospital." Le respondí a Lyra, mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo del vaso.

"¿Y qué te sucedió para que quedaras en el hospital?" Pregunto otra vez Lyra.

"Pues digamos que una visita tuvo un imprevisto y-" Le iba diciendo a la pony, pero mi vista captó algo inusual en el vaso que tenia. Al revisar más de cerca el vaso, me di cuenta que tenia dibujada con un marcador una D pequeña a un lado del vaso...

'IT´S A TRAP!' Pensaba mi subconsciente mientras escuchaba varias alarmas en mi cabeza...

"Oh no..." Murmure mientras que de repente me daba un gran dolor de cabeza, lo cual hizo que sujetara mi cabeza debido al dolor.

"¿Que tienes, te sucede algo?" Pregunto preocupada Fluttershy mientras ponía uno de sus cascos en mi hombro, pero al intentar ver, note que veía borroso y estaba sintiéndome mareado, además que todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas.

Empecé a entrar en pánico, principalmente porque sabía que en unos minutos más, quedaría noqueado y al alcance de cualquiera, pero lo único que note por un segundo fue que se había abierto un menú del reloj y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era un botón de aceptar, el cual presioné.

**Fluttershy POV**

Se empezaba a ver muy extraño, como si de repente le hubiera dado un dolor de cabeza, y también empezó a entrar en pánico, pero de repente vi como su reloj saco una especie de panel que el presiono, lo cual causo que un extraño portal se abriera a un lado de la mesa, pero en el suelo.

"Damian, ¿te sientes bien?" Le intente preguntar a él, pero debido a su pánico no reaccionó.

"¿Damian?" Le pregunte algo preocupada, pero no reaccionaba, solo se limito a sostener su mochila.

"¿Alguien que me ayude con todo esto?" Dijo Spike mientras caminaba hacia nuestra dirección con una bandeja llena de bebidas y comida, pero no había visto el agujero que había en el piso, al cual iba directamente.

"Spike, ¡DETENTE!" Le grito Twilight, pero cuando el dragón quiso voltear, tropezó y cayo directamente al agujero.

"¡AAAAH!" Grito el dragón mientras atravesaba el agujero, solo para que momentos después, Damian cayera inconsciente hacia el agujero junto con su mochila, haciendo que se cerrara justo antes de que Twilight y las demás llegaran a él.

"No, ¡NO!, ¿dónde está Spike?¿DONDE?" Preguntaba histérica una potra Twilight mientras todos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y de la nueva forma de la princesa, que tenía toda la atención centrada en ella.

"Cálmate terroncito, de seguro ha de estar en algún lugar del pueblo..." Le respondía Applejack, pero en su tono de voz se podía notar preocupación.

"Creo que el jugo fue demasiado para Damian..." Decía sarcásticamente Rainbow, pero solo logro miradas amenazadoras por parte de Rarity y Applejack.

Toda la música, todos los juegos, y toda la plática se había detenido para ver qué había sucedido, pero Pinkie intervino y convenció a todos de seguir con la fiesta, aunque algunos se miraban curiosos y confundidos a la vez. Después de esto, yo y las demás salimos en dirección a la biblioteca para buscar a Spike.

"¡Debemos buscar a Spike en la biblioteca! Si, ha de estar ahí..." Decía Twilight, pero se empezaba a notar algo desesperada.

"Te acompañamos querida, todas queremos buscarlo en este momento." Decía Rarity algo preocupada también mientras veía como nos acercábamos a la biblioteca.

"¿Spike, estas ahí?, ¡Spiiike!" Decía Twilight mientras todas entrabamos a la biblioteca, solo para no encontrar rastros de Spike, lo cual empeoro la condición de Twilight.

"No, ¡no!, ¡NO! ¿DONDE ESTAN? ¿DONDE?" Preguntaba histérica Twilight mientras veía como su melena se iba desarreglando poco a poco.

"Twilight querida, cálmate..."Decía Rarity, pero no estaba del todo bien...

"¿Calmarme?¿CALMARME? ¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI NO SE SI SPIKE ESTA BIEN!" Le grito histéricamente Twilight a Rarity, lo cual nos sorprendió a todas.

"Twilight, no vamos a lograr nada si nos empezamos todos a alterar..." Decía Applejack en un intento de tranquilizar a Twilight, lo cual funciono.

" Y-yo te ayudare a buscarlos...si es que quieres..." Le dije a Twilight, la cual solo asintió.

"¡Y nosotras también!" Dijeron las demás al mismo tiempo, excepto Rainbow.

"Yo solo lo hare por Spike..." Dijo Rainbow, pero todas nos dimos cuenta que también estaba Spike con Damian, por lo que ahora estábamos buscando a dos.

"Entonces hay que empezar, reúnan a todos los ponies que puedan para empezar a buscarlos por el pueblo." Dijo Twilight mientras todas empezamos a reunir a algunos ponies para que nos ayudaran en nuestra búsqueda por el pueblo...

**Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar...**

**Spike POV**

"¿Pero dónde estoy? Un momento estoy en la fiesta y en el otro segundo ya estoy en otro lado..." Me dije a mi mismo mientras mi visión se acostumbraba a la poca luz que había, debido a que ya era de noche.

"Espera un momento...¿esta no es la casa de-"Iba a decir pero note que alguien detrás mío caía de espalda contra el suelo y después una mochila le caía encima de él.

"Ow..." Dijo Damian, el cual se encontraba en el suelo, y fue a apoyarse de espalda contra una pared, ya que no podía levantarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunte mientras notaba como sostenía su cabeza debido al dolor que parecía sufrir.

"No...no estoy nada bien...todo da vueltas..." Me dijo preocupado.

"¿No quieres que pida ayuda a alguien?" Le pregunte a él, pero inmediatamente se preocupo mas.

"No, por ahora no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí, por favor..." Me pidió Damian, mientras miraba de nuevo la opción de pedir ayuda a alguien.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" Le pregunte de nuevo, pero al voltear a ver note que no se movía.

"Ummm...¿Damian?" Le dije mientras lo tocaba con mi garra, pero solo se tambaleo a su derecha.

'¿Acaso esta muerto? ' Pensé con preocupación, pero al acercar mi garra note que seguía respirando.

'Menos mal... ' Pensé, pero aun seguía con la duda de ir a pedir ayuda o no, pero como no podía dejarlo solo ya que le podría pasar algo, decidí quedarme con él en la casa.

"Por lo menos puedo explorar el lugar..."Me dije a mi mismo mientras revisaba uno por uno los cuartos que tenia la casa.

* * *

**En el pueblo...**

**Tercera Persona POV**

Podemos ver a varios grupos de ponies buscar por todo el pueblo, algunos en las casas, otros en el parque, y otros en los edificios...

Applejack fue con un grupo de ponies a buscar en la granja, Rainbow fue con un grupo de pegasos a buscar por aire alrededor del pueblo, Pinkie fue a buscar de nuevo en la fiesta, Rarity fue a su local a buscar alrededor de ahí, Twilight era la que lideraba a todos los grupos de búsqueda, aunque se veía muy extraño ver a una potra liderar a varios ponies, y Fluttershy fue a ayudar a Rarity junto con Bon Bon y Lyra.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo se puede ver a Discord viendo desde una nube al pueblo, muy pensativo al lado de su hija, Screwball.

"¿Porque vemos el pueblo papi?" Preguntaba Screwball.

"Quiero que socialices mas con la gente del pueblo, no quiero que todo el día estés haciendo travesuras." Dijo Discord mientras veía a varios grupos de ponies ir de un lado a otro.

"Pero papi...me divierto mucho con mis travesuras, ¡no puedes hacer esto!" Reclamaba la potra, pero su padre no parecía muy feliz acerca de su opinión.

"Aun así, tendrás que ir también a la escuela en cuanto reanuden las clases..." Dijo Discord, lo cual no agrado a la potra.

"No es justo..." Decía tristemente la potra mientras el dragón pensaba pacíficamente...

'Es por su bien, no puede estar todo el día escondida de todos y vagando de un lado a otro... ' Pensaba el dragón mientras ponía a su hija en su espalda y se marchaban...

* * *

**********Empiezan a pasar cosas extrañas alrededor de el, pero solo es el inicio de algo mas grande y tenebroso...**

**********Sin embargo, toda esta situacion le ha afectado y empieza a caer en la paranoia...**

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


	17. Chapter 17: La busqueda

**************A/N - Notas del autor: Al parecer se preocupan mucho tanto de Spike como del personaje, aunque si no resuelven un asunto con el personaje, va a empezar a entrar en un estado de paranoia por todo lo que le ha sucedido recientemente...  
**

**************...**

**************Para Lector noob .- Primero: La D del vaso la relacionó con algun hecho criminal, cuya idea fue creada en su mente al ver tanta series de television e historias sobre crimen, lo cual siempre significa que si algo tiene tu inicial y nadie te lo ha dicho, lo relaciona a que algo malo va a suceder (al menos de que tenga tu nombre completo, entonces es normal para el), tambien por su paranoia ante los ponies y la "platica" . Segundo: Cuando se refirio "al alcance de cualquiera", se referia a que cualquiera pudo haberle quitado, ya sea Twilight, o alguien mas, su equipo, que le dan un sentido de seguridad, aunque tambien se referia a que pudo ser prisionero de alguien, relacionado con la platica que tuvo sobre que "los machos eran mas escasos"...  
**

**************...**

******************Sin mas por el momento, continuen con la lectura...**

* * *

**Capitulo 17 - La busqueda  
**

**En el pueblo...**

**Tercera Persona POV**

Han pasado varias horas desde que desaparecieron Spike y Damian, por lo que ya ha anochecido y han suspendido la búsqueda por seguridad de todos los ponies, por lo que Twilight y sus amigas fueron a la biblioteca después de asegurarse que todos se hayan ido a sus casas.

Al entrar las cinco ponies y una potra, se podía notar el evidente cansancio que cada una de ellas tenia, se veía que sus patas temblaban del cansancio y se ponía notar que sus melenas y colas estaban todas desalineadas y despeinadas, excepto Pinkie, la cual seguía con su misma energía brincando de un lugar a otro.

"Mis alas duelen de tanto volar..." Exclamaba Rainbow mientras sobaba con su casco una de sus alas.

"Me duelen mis cascos de tanto caminar..." Decía Rarity mientras se recostaba en el suelo.

"Oh vamos, ¿acaso ya se cansaron?" Preguntaba Pinkie mientras todas se acomodaban en la biblioteca.

"Si querida...hemos estado buscando por todo el pueblo desde hace horas sin algún resultado..."Decía cansada Rarity mientras las demás asentían levemente.

"Creo que mañana haremos una búsqueda rápida en el pueblo antes de expandir nuestra área de búsqueda..." Decía Twilight, la cual al final empezó a bostezar.

Pero no todas escucharon su comentario, ya que todas se habían quedado dormidas, seguido después de Twilight, por lo que la única pony despierta era Pinkie, la cual trajo almohadas y sabanas para sus amigas, y después salió de la biblioteca para retirarse a donde vivía...

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en el castillo de las princesas...**

Podemos ver a las dos princesas discutir en el salón del trono real, mas sin embargo, habían retirado a todos los guardias de aquel lugar por ordenes de la princesa del sol. Aun de noche, se podía ver el piso de cerámica blanco, así como paredes y un techo muy alto, con pilares estilo romano a los alrededores, junto con dos tronos, pertenecientes a las dos princesas, frente a una alfombra de un color rojo con bordados dorados que se extendían desde la entrada al trono, hasta el mismo trono de las princesas, las cuales se encontraban en alto.

"Tia, ¿no crees que estas sobreactuando por toda esta situación?" Preguntaba preocupada Luna a su hermana, la cual se encontraba trotando de un lado a otro muy pensativa.

"No, me preocupo mucho por la seguridad de mis ponies, especialmente cuando esta alrededor de las portadoras de la armonía." Respondía preocupada Celestia.

"¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver con el humano?" Pregunto de nuevo Luna, pero su hermana se detuvo en seco.

"Que las pocas veces que lo he visto, he notado que tiene un armamento extraño y peligroso, e incluso hoy viste que llego con armas, además de que no sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones." Respondía preocupada Celestia mientras que con su magia tomaba un pergamino y comenzaba a escribir en el.

"¿Y eso qué? Si en verdad quisiera causar caos, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo." Defendía Luna su posición, pero no le iba a ganar a su hermana tan fácilmente.

"Luna, el tenia alguna razón para que no quisiera que usara el hechizo mental en el, lo cual me preocupa, por lo que mañana me veré obligada a traerlo al castillo para cuestionarlo." Finalizaba la conversación Celestia, pero su hermana tampoco se rendiría tan fácilmente.

"¿Tal vez no quería que lo hicieras porque tal vez estarías viendo también su vida personal?" Le respondió Luna a su hermana.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así no explica porque sabe tanto sobre nosotros y como logra usar hechizos y magia sin que la podamos detectar..." Decía preocupada Celestia.

"Creo que ya sé porque estas así...¡estas resentida porque un humano te convirtió en potra!" Decía Luna mientras se reía al acordarse de aquel evento, mientras su hermana se sonrojaba levemente.

"Eras tan adorable cuando te enojabas porque te paseaba en mi lomo..." Le decía Luna a su hermana, la cual intentaba lo mejor por ocultar su fuente sonrojo, que era notable debido a su pelaje blanco.

"Luna, a tu cuarto ¡ahora!" Le ordeno Celestia a su hermana, la cual salió del cuarto del trono, aun riendo, para dejar a una sonrojada Celestia que empezó a escribir sus planes en un pergamino para el día de mañana, para después retirarse a su cuarto a dormir.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente...**

**Fluttershy POV**

Al despertar, note que había una almohada debajo de mi y estaba cobijada al igual que las demás, las cuales aun seguían durmiendo, pero que poco a poco se iban levantando, pero todas notaron que tenían sus melena tan desarregladas, que se parecían al peinado de Pinkie, para el horror de Rarity, la cual frenéticamente buscaba siquiera un cepillo para arreglar su peinado.

"¡Mi peinado, todo mi cabello esta desarreglado, necesito un cepillo ahora!" Pedía frenéticamente Rarity a Twilight, la cual trajo con su magia varios cepillos para que las demás arreglaran sus melenas, pero Rainbow y Applejack no las usaron, ellas solo se limitaron a acomodar sus melenas con sus cascos para que quedaran como antes.

Mientras arreglábamos nuestras melenas, notamos que se percibían en el ambiente un aroma agradable de comida en el ambiente, y al terminar de arreglar nuestras melenas, notamos que había una gran mesa llena de varios platillos y comida, ya sean panqueques, pastelillos, pan, entre otras cosas, por lo que todas nos sentamos a comer.

Un tiempo después notamos que Pinkie salía de la cocina con un plato de pastelillos y varios jarabes de chocolate, fresa, vainilla, entre otros sabores.

"¡Buenos días a todas!" Nos dijo Pinkie a todas nosotras, por lo que la saludamos mientras empezábamos a comer.

"¿Cuales son los planes de hoy por la búsqueda?" Pregunto Applejack mientras las demás mirábamos a Twilight esperando una respuesta.

"Como no hay rastros de ellos en el pueblo, me temo que tendremos que empezar a buscar por el bosque Everfree." Nos dijo Twilight, pero al momento de escuchar el nombre del bosque, sentimos un repentino escalofrió.

"¿Crees que sea seguro? Digo para ustedes, porque no yo le tengo miedo a ese bosque." Dijo Rainbow, pero notaba un leve tono de miedo en su voz.

"Con la ayuda de Fluttershy podremos lograr buscar sin problemas" Dijo Twilight, pero me asuste por el hecho de que teníamos que entrar al bosque Everfree, conociendo todos los peligros y especies de seres vivos que habían, gracias al libro que tenía en mi cabaña.

"¿P-pero porque yo?" Les pregunte algo asustada.

"Porque tú eres la única que conoce los alrededores del Everfree, aunque también esta Zecora, pero no está aquí por el momento." Respondió Twilight.

"¿P-puedo ir a mi cabaña a conseguir algunas cosas para la búsqueda?" Le pregunte a Twilight.

"Si, mientras tanto las demás buscaremos en el pueblo hasta que regreses." Dijo Twilight, por lo cual termine de comer un panqueque para dirigirme a mi cabaña.

Afuera se podía ver todo normal, ponies caminando de un lado a otro, algunos comprando, otros platicando, otros admirando el paisaje, pero solo dos ponies venían caminando hacia mi dirección, eran Lyra y Bon Bon.

"¡Buenos días Fluttershy!" Dijo Bon Bon mientras nos saludábamos ambas.

"Buenos días Lyra." Le respondí a Bon Bon.

"¿A dónde te diriges tan temprano?" Me pregunto Bon Bon.

"Voy a mi casa a conseguir algunas cosas para iniciar la búsqueda en el bosque Everfree." Les respondí a ambas, las cuales temblaron al escuchar el nombre del bosque.

"¿Acaso tendremos que buscar en el bosque que es peligroso para cualquiera?" Pregunto Bon Bon, a lo cual yo solo asentí.

"De hecho voy a necesitar ayuda para traer algunas cosas, ¿me ayudarían?" Les pregunte, a lo cual ellas simplemente asintieron y empezamos a caminar hacia mi cabaña.

**En la casa de Damian...**

**Damian POV**

Me empecé a levantar lentamente del suelo, ya que sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, por lo que no evite apoyarme de espalda contra la pared.

'La fiesta será divertida dijeron, no hay nada de qué preocuparte dijeron... ' Pensaba mientras recordaba los hechos de ayer.

Al recordar los hechos, me sentí aliviado de haber podido escapar a tiempo de aquel lugar, siempre hay algo de sospechoso en un vaso con jugo que casualmente tiene tu inicial marcada en el vaso, pero tal vez está siendo paranoico gracias al ver tantas historias de crimen y series de televisión, pero al haber recordado eso, me hizo empezar a sentir miedo ante los ponies, ya que solo Dios sabe que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera escapado...tal vez pudieron haberme llevado arrestado por alguna causa, o tal vez quitarme todas mis cosas para investigarlas e intentar crear sus propias versiones...o algo mucho peor, por lo que no pude evitar sentir un escalofrio por el hecho...

Pero mientras pensaba, note que debajo mío había una carta, la cual tome y empecé a leer, conociendo que era para informarme sobre algún hecho o noticia...

'_Damian:_

_ Varias cosas que informarte. La primera es que te he quitado el brazalete con poderes, esto debido a que ya tienes suficientes cosas como para que te puedas defender, como los rifles, el escudo, la casa y los trajes, pero la habilidad de caminar entre nubes ahora está en el reloj(el reloj solamente lo puedes remover tu y nadie mas)._

_ La otra es que cada semana que estés en estas dimensiones, recibirás 100 bits y 20 gemas semanalmente que se guardaran en las bolsas que ya tienes. Puedes checar tus fondos desde la pantalla que tiene el casco.  
_

_ Puedes crear portales para viajar de un lugar a otro usando el reloj, siempre y cuando hayas explorado previamente el lugar. Por ahora solo puedes crear portales a tu casa y al pueblo. Tiempo de recarga: 2 horas. Restricciones: Magia y dimensión. El reloj te alertara al haber encontrado un nuevo lugar para transportarte._

_ Ahora puedes usar el casco sin necesidad de usar el traje de exploración, solamente quítate el casco antes de cambiar y podrás usarlo. Te he dejado un manual que explica las funcionalidades del casco, pero en pocas palabras el casco es una combinación de la funcionalidad de una laptop, un GPS, entre otros aparatos, pero para explicar todo esto está el manual._

_ La funcionalidades del control esta en el reloj, esto para que no estés cargando con tantas cosas a la vez. También he agregado una base para el rifle en el cañón para que sea mas fácil apuntar cuando estés apoyándote en el suelo (o de campero en algún techo)._

_ Finalmente, he agregado un cuarto botón al brazalete de los trajes, ahora los botones marcados con números. Este traje es un traje SWAT, con todo y gafas, esto para que tengas una mejor defensa en caso de que tengas que defenderte, pero en si no tiene nada de especial, o que quieras esconder tu identidad. Si algún traje se daña, solo no lo uses por un tiempo mientras se reparan (no aplica con tu ropa)._

_ PS: Hay un cuarto que contiene varios herramientas parecidas a las tuyas que puedes dar a otros en caso de que necesiten ayuda. También existe un campo de tiro en un cuarto a prueba de sonido, que yo que tu empezaba a practicar a usar las armas. También te deje unas fundas para las uzi y una funda en forma de guitarra para las armas, en caso de que no quieras estar cargando con ellas en la mochila o que quieras esconder todo de la vista curiosa de otros._'

"Ahora siento que soy como un soldado...excepto que no tengo entrenamiento, que no tengo fuerza, y que ni siquiera puedo resistir golpes ni defenderme en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo... " Hablaba conmigo mismo mientras activaba el traje de exploración, me quitaba el casco, y cambiaba a mi ropa normal, para después usar el casco y activar el visor, el cual tenía el espacio suficiente para que pudiera interactuar con la pantalla sin que estorbara mi cara.

Me di cuenta que, aparte del mapa que había y que tenia visibilidad de lo que había en frente mío, había un menú en la parte inferior izquierda, el cual active y me di cuenta que tenia las mismas aplicaciones que una laptop o un celular, como lo son un reproductor, un explorador de archivos, un visualizador de imágenes, entre otras cosas, por lo que decidí vincular los archivos del celular con el casco, lo cual me sorprendía también que fuera posible por parte del casco, por lo que ahora tenía acceso a la música que tenia, que normalmente no escuchaba, pero tenía en caso de algo.

"Bueno, ahora hay que buscar el almacén y después el campo de tiro." Me dije a mi mismo mientras usaba el mapa para buscar los cuartos.

"¡Buenos días Damian!" Dijo alguien detrás mío, por lo que no evite saltar del susto y voltear a ver quien era, por lo cual me di cuenta de que era Spike, para mi sorpresa.

"¿Spike, te quedaste todo este tiempo aquí?" Le pregunte sorprendido al dragón, el cual solamente asintió.

"Como te quedaste dormido y no había nadie más, me quede aquí y explore la casa, y me sorprende que tengas tantas cosas y cuartos, es como si lo hubieran construido con un propósito en especial..." Me dijo el dragón.

"Lo mismo pienso..." Le dije al dragón, pero sentí como mi estomago empezó a gruñir, por lo que fui a la cocina acompañado de Spike.

"¿Y qué piensas comer si cuando llegue solo había gemas aquí?" Pregunto sorprendido Spike, pero ya sabía cómo funcionaba uno de los dos refrigerados, ya que el otro era en caso de que necesitara guardar algo, por lo que al abrirlo, había un plato de cereal, el cual saque y coloque en la mesa, para sorpresa del dragón.

"¿Pero cómo fue eso posible si esta mañana solo habían gemas ahí?" Pregunto sorprendido Spike, al cual le explique cómo funcionaban estos objetos, junto con las dos lacenas que estaban cerca, los cuales tenían la misma habilidad.

"¿Así que puedes solamente pensar en lo que necesitas y estará ahí?" Pregunto el dragón mientras buscaba una cuchara en las otras lacenas, que tenían varios platos, cubiertos y vasos, por lo que no fue difícil encontrar uno.

"A veces sí, pero puede tal vez no tener el mismo sabor que si lo elaboras tu mismo." Le dije al dragón mientras empezaba a comer el cereal, el cual, afortunadamente, sabía normal.

Ya después de comer rápidamente mi cereal, note que cada puerta tenia un letrero que marcaba el proposito de cada cuarto, por lo que el almacén estaba cruzando la cocina, por lo que ahora faltaba encontrar el campo de tiro, el cual note que estaba a la izquierda del cuarto, siendo uno de los últimos cuartos de la casa, por lo que fui a la entrada de la casa por la mochila, las armas y mi equipo restante para después poner la mochila con la ropa a un lado de las escaleras y luego regresar a la cocina.

"¿A dónde vas ahora?" Pregunto Spike mientras caminábamos hacia el final del pasillo, para quedar frente a una puerta que daba al campo de tiro.

"A practicar el uso de las armas." Le respondí al dragón, el cual se asusto y se aferro a mi pierna.

"¿Estás seguro que puedas usar eso?" Dijo el dragón señalando el rifle que tenía en mi espalda.

"Eso es lo que estamos a punto de averiguar..." Le dije al dragón mientras encendía las luces del cuarto, para ver que habían dos casillas con dos asientos cada uno, un botón y dos hojas de papel como si fueran un blanco paratiro con arco al final del cuarto.

'Por lo menos sabré si realmente puedo disparar o no, aunque se verá extraño ver luces de colores como si fuera un festival... '

* * *

**********¿Podra resolverse el misterio detras de la fiesta? Tienen que...o no volverá a confiar de nuevo en los ponies.**

**********Muchas sorpresas le esperan, y tambien muchos misterios...**

**********Sin mas por el momento, continuaremos en el siguiente capitulo...**


End file.
